Uncharted 3: The Athena Artifacts
by Claudia McKnight
Summary: More challenges in his relationship with Elena lead Nate to take on his most dangerous job yet but when he gets burned by a client once again things spiral into an outright fight for survival against and insane cult and an angry god out for revenge.
1. Troublesome News

_Nate_

_I've been thinking about this for a long time but have never really had the courage just to come out and talk to you about it. I still haven't, that's why I'm writing this. I'm really just starting to wonder if this relationship is ever going to go anywhere. I know you're going back to school and I'm busy working on my show but we seem to be caught in a rut. We're both too focused on our jobs to spend time together. But after all that's happened neither of us can just walk away._

_Someday I'm going to want to settle down, have a family. I don't know if you're ready for that or if you're ever going to be ready for that. And that's what scares me. I don't want to watch my life go by and realize I never had a family. I nearly died once already and I really don't want to go down that road again anytime soon. With you danger is just sort of a given._

_But even after all that something keeps me from walking away, from giving up. I guess, somewhere deep down I know no one will ever compare to you. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. Am I crazy for thinking this could work, especially after last time? I just don't know. I guess I'll find out someday, if I ever get the courage to actually say this to you in person…_

_Elena_

Nate sunk down into a chair his shaking hand clutching the note so tight it was wrinkling. He was losing her again for the same stupid reason. He couldn't believe this was happening, not again. Not to him, not to _them. _Hadn't they suffered enough losses already? The last time she almost had to die for them to get back together and he wasn't going to go through that again. Besides he'd been better this time, hadn't he? Stopped with his more reckless past times, worked towards actually finishing his degree? Sure, so his run-down Key West apartment wasn't the best place in the world but it worked from day to day.

He finally loosened his grip and the crumpled paper drifted to the floor landing face down. Looking down he pondered picking it up for a moment but then stood and walked quickly into his bedroom. He couldn't stand to look at those words, _her _words, again. Rubbing his hands across it face he looked up to find his reflection looking back. His eyes were accusing and bitter.

"What made you think you could do it this time, huh?" his reflection asked. "After you failed so miserably last time God knows."

Sitting down on the bed he ran his hands across his face and considered what to do next. Finally deciding he just needed to get out of the apartment he grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed for the door. Nate struck off down the street not really caring where he ended up. He'd only walked about two blocks when he found himself right in front of Sullivan's bar named jokingly, El Dorado. Many a time he'd thought of taking a permanent marker and scribbling 'goddamn' in between the El and the Dorado on the sign but never did. Last year after that particular incident and most of Sully's dept had mysteriously disappeared he had moved back to the States from Lima and bought the bar about two and a half blocks away from Nate's apartment. He claimed he came back because he had to be here keep Nate out of the trouble he seem to attracted like flies to honey but Nate figured Sully just missed him. They'd been on a lot of adventures together, heck; Sully was practically a father to him. Not exactly the best role model but still. But now Sully figured himself getting to old for the whole running and shooting business so he moved back up here to be closer.

Figuring he'd eventually end up here anyway Nate pushed open the door and cued the little bell to ring. It was up there courtesy of the previous owner and Sully hadn't bothered to take it down. The bar was full of regulars and a few new faces. It was too late and hour for any tourists in t-shirts to be lingering around thankfully. Nate didn't mind people but there was just something about tourists. The bar was decently lit but smoggy from the smokers in the room. Across the room he could see Sullivan behind the bar chatting up some blonde half his age and making her blush. Usually he would make some comment about Sullivan being a dirty old man but he just wasn't in the mood. Apparently he'd heard the door shut because Sully's head turned in Nate's direction.

"Didn't expect to be seeing you tonight kid," he called as Nate walked up and took a barstool. "One word about the cigar though and I'm tossing you out on your ass."

"Got it, Sully," Nate said failing at hiding is bad mood.

"You alright, kid?" Sully asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Nate answered curtly.

"Alright," Sully said warily pursing his lips. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah. Don't care what it is as long as it's strong."

"Alright, one something strong coming right up," Sully said cheerily then looked back over his shoulder at Nate who hadn't even pretended to laugh.

Sully picked up several bottles and mixed them into a glass.

"Here ya go, kid," Sully said setting the concoction down in front of Nate. He looked down at it, picked it up, and took a swallow not saying anything. Sully looked on in shock. "Jesus, kid! Normally when I fix you something like that you gag and push it back."

Nate didn't say a word and just stared on at the wall passed Sully and took another drink. Something was really wrong with him.

"What's eating you, kid?" Sully asked again.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," Nate said sharply.

"Okay, geez," Sully said backing off. "Somebody's in a helluva mood. Must be that damned reporter again."

That was the end of Sullivan's attempts at trying to talk to Nate. Normally Nate would have given Sully a thorough ribbing for calling Elena that but now he didn't even care. He didn't want to think about her or talk about her right now. Besides there were some things he just couldn't talk to Sully about. The old man just didn't understand especially when it came to, as Sully affectionately referred to her, the journalist. With a sigh Nate looked down at his drink, swirled it in his glass, and then downed the rest. It was going to be a long night, one he probably wouldn't remember.

The night had been pretty much business as usually for Sully. He filled another couple of drinks and handed them off to customers. The only unexpected thing had been the kid showing up. He usually didn't come down unless he had something to say or was having a few drinks with his girl but tonight he was in some mood. Not only that but Nate was usually straight up beer drinker but tonight he'd downed whatever concoction Sully'd thrown at him. Now he'd disappeared from his perch on the barstool all together. Sully's brow furrowed, where'd he gotten off to?

"Hey, Jay," he called down to the younger man working the tables. "Did you see Nate leave?"

"He didn't leave," Jay answered.

"Well, then where the hell'd he go?" Sully asked expectantly.

Jay answered by pointing to the booth in the corner behind the pool table and nearest the bathrooms. Through the smog Sully could just make out a figure slumped over in the booth.

"Oh, Jesus," he grumbled tossing his towel down on the bar.

Coming out from behind the bar Sully's walked over to the corner. Nate was passed out in the booth drooling on the leather cushion. Grabbing him by the shoulder Sully pulled him up right and began slapping him lightly on the cheek until he came to.

"Kid, kid wake up."

Nate groggily opened his eyes and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, Sully. How ya doing?" he slurred.

"Oh, man. You are drunker than a German in October."

"Ptssh," Nate slurred even heavier waving him off. "I'm fine."

He picked up his glass and looked down disappointedly. He gestured it at Sully but Sully just shook his head and sat the glass back down.

"No, no more for you tonight kid. I'm taking you home."

"You don't need to," Nate said standing. Sully just managed to catch him before he fell on his face.

"Oh, like hell I don't," Sully said. "Hey, Jay, watch the place I gotta take Nate home. Be back to close up."

Sully swung Nate's arm over his shoulder and made for the door. After a difficult two block stagger and long climb up three flights of stairs they were finally at Nate's door.

"Gimme your keys," Sully said.

Nate managed to fumble his keys out of his jacket pocket but dropped them before Sully could get a hold of them. Sighing he leaned Nate against the door frame and stooped to retrieve them. He nimbly worked open the handle and the deadbolt then swung the door open.

"Alright kid, c'mon," he grunted as he took on most of Nate's weight. "Damn, kid, I'm getting to old for this."

"You're a good man, Sullivan," Nate managed to say.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Sully helped Nate into the apartment and sometime as they stumbled toward the bedroom Nate had enough good sense left to take off his jacket and let it fall into a heap on the floor. Sully helped Nate reach the bed where he proceeded to fall flat on his face and was out cold drooling on the comforter before Sully could even catch his breath. Nate's fully Conversed feet hung off the end of the bed. Pursing his lips Sully sighted and shook his head.

"You're going to be in a world of hurt in the morning kid," he muttered to himself.

Leaving the bedroom he shut the door behind him. He still didn't understand why Nate had willing drunk himself into a stupor. Nate was usually one to keep his head about him and wasn't much of a drinker except for the occasional beer every now and again. Something must have really gotten to him if he was acting like that. But as Sully turned to leave he stumbled right upon the answer to his questions. There was a soft crunch of paper under his shoe.

"What the..."

Ever since Elena had moved in Nate's apartment had remained fairly neat and tidy. His books and maps remained neatly tucked away on the multiple bookshelves that littered the apartment. All of his papers and research were now neatly filed away in his desk. Nate had always been the kind of person to leave everything just lying draped over every visible surface but Elena was a neat-freak so naturally the stray piece of paper on the floor was out of place. Bending Sully picked it up and smoothed out the wrinkles. The surface was covered in curvy feminine hand writing. Wrinkling his brow up he began to read.

"Well... now I'm all caught up," he stated tossing the note down on the counter.

Still in possession of Nate's keys Sully left the apartment and locked up behind him. Nate would be out for several hours and he had other things to see to and headed off for the stairs with every intention of coming back in the morning.


	2. Now Boarding

The airport was buzzing. They made it to their gate with little to no problems but Elena was still wound tighter than a coiled spring. It was that stupid note. She never should have written it in the first place. When she left it had been safe tucked in her pocket but now she couldn't find it. If Nate found it he would absolutely freak. Now she was reduced to pacing back and forth in the crowded waiting area cell phone attached to her ear trying to desperately get a hold of Nate and explain herself.

"C'mon, Nate. Pick up the phone," she said. It rang and rang and rang but no answer. She was met instead with a familiar message.

"Hi, you've reached Nathan Drake. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. If you're calling about a job leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you. If not, wait for the beep, you know what to do."

The voicemail beeped and Elena sighed sadly.

"Hey, Nate. It's Elena, again. Look, I don't know what's going on with you but if you found my note you have to know I never meant for to see it. I was just frustrated so I wrote it all down to get it out of my system. I really need to talk to you, please, just call me back. K, bye."

She closed the phone and looked at the screen. She'd been trying to reach him all afternoon but he wasn't answering his phone. Her new cameraman had been idly watching her from his position in one of the waiting chairs. Next to him her own chair was being saved by his camera bag. When she made to dial again he stood up and confiscated her phone.

"Give it a rest, Elena," he said.

Crossing her arms she gave him a dangerous look.

"Phone, Ryan, hand it over," she said no give in her voice.

He sighed, "There's just no reasoning with you."

He placed the phone into her upturned palm and resumed his position sitting and watching her pace. She flipped open the phone and dialed again only to listen to Nate's voicemail message for the thousandth time. Sighing she closed the phone ending the call then reopened it and dialed the apartment phone. As she dialed the number a voice came over the P.A. system.

"Flight 116 to New York is now boarding seating two passengers. Seating two passengers please gather your carry-ons and boarding passes and proceed to the gate. Thank-you."

Ryan stood up and slung his camera bag over his shoulder. Elena was too busy pacing and listening to her own voice on the apartment's answering machine to notice. He prodded her in the shoulder.

"That's our call, Elena," he said.

She gave him the 'one-minute' finger and went back to the phone. The answering machine beeped giving her the cue to speak.

"Hey, Nate," she started. "I couldn't reach you on your cell so I thought I'd try the home phone but you aren't answering here either. Just please, please call me back when you get this."

She closed the phone and slid it into her pocket. Ryan was giving her an annoyed look and tapping his foot impatiently. Ignoring him she gathered her own things and headed for the boarding line. He just gaped open-mouthed after her. She turned around and gave him an odd look.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon," she said waving him forward.

He just shook his head and hurried after her. Sometimes he wondered if it was her goal in life to make him look foolish. She'd never let on that one of her small pleasures in life was making men look foolish. She did it all the time to Nate. But as she walked up to the boarding mind her feet shifted to autopilot because her mind had other things to worry about. She didn't even notice Ryan talking to her.

"Elena, are you even listening to me?" he asked frustrated.

Snapping out of her head space Elena looked at him, "Oh, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. What were you saying?"

"I said I can't believe we're still riding coach even though you have your own show."

"It's just a cable show on Discovery," Elena said. "It's not like we're main stream."

"Yeah, but still..."

Elena shook her head and laughed as the stepped up to board. After handing the stewardess their boarding passes they walked down the ramp and onto the plane. While Ryan stowed his bag Elena took the window seat and pulled out her phone again. With and exasperated sigh Ryan sat down beside her.

"Trying yet again to contact the illusive Drake," Ryan quipped.

"Ryan, shut up, okay?"

Elena waited another twenty minutes before trying again. The stewardess came over the P.A. announcing the doors had been closed and all electronic devices were to be shut off at this time but Elena didn't hear. Ryan elbowed her trying to get her attention but she ignored him. She instead proceeded to leave Nate another voicemail message.

"Hey, you still aren't answering and we're about to take off so I'll call you when I get to New York. Bye."

While she was leaving the message a stewardess came down the aisle and saw her.

"Ma'am the doors have been closed and we're preparing to taxi to the runway. We need you to turn off the cell phone," she said politely.

"Right, sorry."

Elena quickly turned off her phone and tucked it into her pocket. It was going to be a long flight especially if Ryan decided to start giving her crap about Nate. Leaning her head against the wall she sighed and looked out the window wondering to herself when did her life become so goddamn complicated?


	3. Hangover

_RING!_

The sound shot through Nate's head and reverberated around inside his skull like monastery bells striking noon. His head throbbed painfully and the second ring drove through his mind like a rail spike. Groaning he rolled onto his side hand flopping around on the end table in search of the phone. Finally finding it he quickly pressed the talk button silencing it before it could ring again.

"Hello?" he grumbled still perturbed by the rude awakening.

"Mr. Drake, I presume," said a voice. It definitely had and accent but he couldn't really make it out.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's not important. What is important is what I have to offer you."

_European_, Nate noted, _possibly Greek._

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?" Nate asked already annoyed with the conversation.

"There is a certain artifact I would like you to retrieve for me. For your assistance you shall..."

"Listen, pal," Nate said cutting him off. "Thanks for the offer and everything but I'm not up for any adventuring right now."

"How does five hundred thousand dollars sound?"

"What?"

"You heard me right, five hundred thousand dollars. So, will you hear my offer now?"

"You got the floor."

"The artifact I need you to retrieve is currently headed for the Louvre Museum in Paris where it will début in a gala towards the middle of next week. I need you to get into that party and steal the artifact before it can be revealed. Succeed and the money is yours but fail and this conversation never happened. Are we clear?"

"Uh, yeah. But what exactly am I going after here?"

"The Helm of Athena."

"Athena? Like the Athena?" Nate asked sitting up.

"Yes. Now as a show of faith I have had twenty percent of the money promise wired into your bank account. You will receive the other eighty upon delivery of the artifact. Understood?"

"How will I know where to deliver it?"

"Oh, you'll know, Mr. Drake, you'll know."

The line went dead. Nate's eyebrows knitted together as her stared confusedly at the phone trying to understand what exactly had just happened. Setting the phone back down on the receiver he carefully got up off the bed. He swayed a little as he walked to the door. He hadn't been this hung over since his first college party. And that had been eight or nine years ago.

Nate slowly opened the door and let light flood in from the living room. It scorched through his retinas and only increased the pain of his steadily throbbing headache. How had he gotten home last night anyway? He didn't even remember leaving the bar.

"Well, look who finally came to," a voice said from the direction of the kitchenette. "I was beginning to think you'd be out all day."

Blinking the splotches of colorful light out of his eyes Nate looked around. He spotted the mustached man with slick backed hair standing on the other side of the counter.

"Sully?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Sully retorted. "How ya feelin' kid?"

Nate groaned and slumped over to one of the bar stools and cradled his head in his hands in response.

"I figured it'd be something like that," Sully said followed by the clank of glass on glass. "Here."

Sully placed a mug of steaming black coffee in front of Nate.

"Thanks," he said picking it up and blowing on it. After he got it to a decent state of cool he took a gulp. Setting down the mug he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Ugh, I haven't been this hung over sine my freshman year of college."

"So what happened?" Sully asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nate grumbled.

"To make you drink like it was going out of style," Sully clarified.

Nate grimaced in response.

"Is is something to do with Elena?" Sully pressed.

Nate looked up at him in surprise when the realization dawned, "You already know, don't you?"

"Yep, found the note last night," Sully said picking the piece of paper off the counter and waving it at him.

"And you read it... wait, you were here last night?"

"How do you think you got home from the bar?"

"Good point."

"So what's the problem this time?" Sully asked.

"I don't know," Nate admitted. "I thought everything was going fine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Paris," Nate said calmly taking another swallow of coffee.

"Paris? Why the hell would you want to go to Paris?"

"I got a job. It'll take my mind off things until Elena gets back."  
"What kind of job?" Sully asked warily.

"It's just a simple heist. What could possibly go wrong?"

"That's what you said last time and I ended up bailing your ass out of a Turkish prison."

"Eh, funny."

Nate got up and made for his computer when a soft beep emitted from somewhere. He looked around for a moment confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You're phone. It's be going off all morning."

Nate walked over to the sofa and picked up his jacket from where it was draped over the armrest. Funny, he didn't remember leaving it there. He pulled his phone out of the pocket and flipped it open.

"There's like a dozen missed calls and five voicemails, all from Elena," Nate said and walked over to pick up the apartment phone. "Land line's the same."

"You gonna call her back?"

"No," Nate said returning the phone to its receiver and closing his cell. "The things we need to talk about shouldn't be said over the phone."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, right now I'm going to try to plan out this heist," Nate said simply walked over to this computer and sitting down.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, kid," Sully warned.

"You can either help me or there's the door," Nate said without even looking back over his shoulder.

With an exasperated sight Sully threw his hands up in the air. There was no reasoning with Nate once he had his mind set on something. Grumbling a string of curses under his breath Sully left swinging the door shut behind him.

Nate cringed as the door slammed. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with Sully buy he was so frustrated at life right now it seemed to come out on anyone who crossed his path. But Sully wasn't really the touchy feely kind of guy. He'd be over it before Nate even had the chance to apologize. Sighing Nate turned his attention back to the computer screen.

Clinking on a link he brought up the web browser. His fingers transferred from the mouse to the keyboard and there was a series of soft clicks as he began to type.

_Layout of the Louvre..._


	4. The Doctor

Elena lay out across her bed relaxing for a moment still jet lagged and adjusting to the time zone. She and Ryan had arrived in Paris yesterday after their overnight flight across the Atlantic. She was still fighting the urge to check her phone. Pushed her head back into the pillows she tried to put him out of her mind when there was a knock at the room's adjoining door.

"Come on in," she called sitting up.

Ryan poked his head through the door, "The cab's here if you're ready."

"Yeah, be right there," she said.

Hopping up off the bed Elena grabbed her jacket, press pass, and other essentials then headed for the hall. Ryan was waiting for her striking his normal leaning against the wall pose a pair of reflective aviators perched on his nose and a camera bag slung over his shoulder. The thing was like a security blanket for him. Elena half believed he slept with it.

"Ready?" he asked.

She clipped her pass to her belt, "Yep."

It took them half an hour in a Parisian cab to reach the Louvre. Elena sat staring out the window while Ryan pulled out his camera and got some shots of Paris flying by outside. She remembered the days when she'd been that camera happy. She guessed Maggie's assigning her a cameraman was sort of saving her from herself. He turned it off as they approached the Louvre. She just smiled and shook her head as the cab finally pulled to a stop.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said handing the driver his fee. "Merci, monsieur."

"Don't give me that nothing. It was definitely something," Ryan argued.

"Drop it, Ryan."

He continued to bug her as the made up the walk. The Louvre's daunting size loomed over them but all Elena could do was marvel at the architecture and try to ignore Ryan's ceaseless chatter. When they reached the door and Ryan still wouldn't shut up Elena was sick of it.

"Just drop it, okay?" she said seriously.

"Fine," he grumbled. "So we're supposed to be meeting the guy who discovered the helmet, Dr. Gravy or whatever, here right?"

"It's Gravari and yes, we are. He discovered the helm and its sister artifact now on display in the National Archeological Museum in Athens and if you call him Dr. Gravy to his face I swear I will shoot you," she said dead serious.

Ryan's eyes went wide and he held his hands up in mock surrender. She could take a joke but Elena could be downright scary when she was serious. She turned and headed further into the museum without another word. The museum was buzzing with preparations for the gala. Elena looked around and saw no sign of the doctor.

"Let's get some opening shots for the show," she said turning back to Ryan.

"Alright."

Elena straightened out her shirt and smoothed down her hair while Ryan fired up the camera. Once it was running he hoisted it up on to this shoulder and gave her the nod.

"In five, four, three, two..." he mouthed one and pointed to her. The little red light on the camera flickered to life.

She took a breath and started to speak, "Hello, I'm Elena Fisher and this is_ Dicovered. _I'm here at the world famous Louvre Museum in Paris where just three days from now the infamous Helm of Athena will make its world debut in front of hundreds of lucky guests. But it will only spend a month in Paris before moving to the National Archeological Museum in Athens where it will join its sister artifact the Spear of Athena. Both artifacts were discovered by the now famous Greek archeologist Dr. Elias Gravari who has, or so I've heard, already begun searching for the third and final artifact, the Shield of Athena. Will he find it or will the shield, like Athena, remain a myth, forever?"

Elena gave Ryan the cut signal. The little red light went out and he lowered the camera.

"So?" she asked.

"It was great," he said. "You'll have them hooked before the first commercial break."

"That's the idea."

"Well I thought it was brilliant."

Elena spun around surprised by the new voice. She had been so busy filming she hadn't noticed the man approaching from across the gallery. He was smartly dressed in suit pants and a dress shirt with a vest on top. A mop of light brown hair sat nicely combed on his head and a pair of large almost round glasses were perched on his nose.

"You must be Ms. Fisher," he continued.

"Uh... yes," she said snapping out of it, "I am, and you are?"

"Oh, my apologizes, I am Elias Gravari. You called earlier about a meeting, yes?'

"Oh," Elena said a bit surprised. Dr. Gravari looked as if he were only in his early thirties making him only a few years older than Nate and herself. He was definitely younger than she expected. "Yes, we did. Sorry you took me a bit off guard. Your English is very good, I barely picked up an accent."  
"Well, that is thanks to good schooling and years of practice. It's nice to meet you," he said extending a hand and she shook it. "And this must be your cameraman, Mr..."

"Michelson," Ryan filled in, "Ryan Michelson."

"It's nice to meet you as well," he said shaking Ryan's hand. "So what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"Well," Elena said, "we were hoping we could get an interview with you personally before the gala."

"Yes, of course," he said straightening his glasses.

"Great!"

Ryan repositioned the camera and Elena composed herself. Giving the countdown Ryan pressed record.

"So, Dr. Gravari, what can you tell us about the Athena Artifacts?" Elena asked to start off.

"The Athena Artifacts consist of three separate relics, a spear, a helm, and a shield all of which used to belong to Athena, the Grecian Goddess of Wisdom, or so it is said. Originally kept in the Temple of Athena the relics were moved and hidden during a particularly brutal period of war between Athens and her bitter rival, Sparta."

"What inspired you to look for the artifacts in the first place?"

"Actually, it was purely by accident I stumbled onto the artifacts. I was doing an up close study of the Temple of Athena when I happened upon a previously undiscovered room in which I found the spear. It was that first chance discovery that spurred me to search for the other two. Being a native Athenian also had some factor in helping me along."

"Where did you find the helm?"

"I found the helm in the ancient city of Pompeii in the Italian region of Campania near the Bay of Naples, the city that was once encased in layers of hardened ash and pumice left by the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius thousands of years ago. Archeologists have uncovered the ruins and upon reexamination I discovered a second secret room containing the helm."

"Now I thought Pompeii was a Roman city," Elena said.

"Well it was at the time lost to the volcano yes it was, but years before in the Hellenic Period the entire region of Campania was under Grecian control with Pompeii and the nearby city of Herculaneum at the center of Greek occupation. The helm was obviously hidden there years before Roman occupation of the city."

Elena gave him and impressed look. His archeology doctorate was well deserved.

"So what lead you to search Pompeii?"

"The spear I found in Athens is filigreed with dozens of ancient Greek phrases that, when translated, become exact directions to the other two artifacts. The first translation led me straight to Pompeii."

"So are the rumors true? Are you planning on going after the third and final Athena Artifact?"

"Yes, I've already begun translating the second half of the inscription but haven't made any sense of it so far."

"Are there any superstitions or local myths regarding the Athena Artifacts?"

"There are some superstitions that if all three Athena Artifacts are reunited it will summon the goddess Athena herself back to Earth but that's just and old wives tale. The artifacts are purely a tribute to the goddess and valuable relics of Grecian history."

"Okay, well, it has been great talking to you and good luck on finding the last Athena Artifact."

Elena gave the cut signal again and Ryan stopped recording.

"That was great! Thank-you so much," Elena said as perky as ever.

"You're welcome," he said as his name was called from the distance. "If you'll excuse me I have to go see to that."

"Yes, of course," Elena said with a nod as Gravari hurried away.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some more establishing shots, okay?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, sure," she said distractedly her mind already elsewhere.

She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. No missed calls, no new messages. Nate still wasn't calling her. Sighing she dialed his number one again and held the phone to her ear.


	5. Objectives

Nate was lounging sound asleep on the couch when a rude ringing noise pulled him back to the land of the conscious. It was distant at first but then grew closer. Ring, ring, ring... it was so persistent. With a groan he wearily opened his eyes and looked at the phone across the room. He swung his legs over the edge of the couch as the phone rang a fourth time. By the time he crossed the room to get it the machine's recording was already playing. He reached for the phone but hesitated when the voice continued speaking even after the beep.

"Hey, Nate," said Elena's voice. "Guess you still aren't answering my calls. I really hope you will get over your bruised ego soon and call me. I can't stand this anymore. No more calls, okay. But you need to call me back. Bye..."

His hand that had been hovering around the phone dropped back to his side. For a moment he considered calling her then decided against it shaking his head.

"Man, I hope you know what you're doing, Nate," he said to himself.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door making him nearly jump out of skin. He walked over to the door undid the bolt and chain then warily opened it a crack. Standing just outside the door was a man in all black including his knee length coat, gloves, and hexagonal glasses perched on his nose. Did the man know that he was in Florida? What kind of person dresses like that in Florida? Nate cocked an eyebrow confused.

"Hello, Mr. Drake," the man said.

"How do you..."

"I'm here on behave of your employer. He instructed me to give you this envelope," he said producing a manila envelope and holding it forward.

"Uh... okay," Nate said opening the door further and taking the envelope.

"In it you will find everything you need for your... assignment. Plane tickets, gala invite, mapped entrance and exit routes, and hotel information. A car is on its way to pick you up and take you to the Miami International Airport. Get ready, you have an hour."

The man turned briskly on his heels and walked away. Nate watched after him feeling slightly shell-shocked. Maybe this wasn't going to be your average heist after all. Snapping out of it Nate shut the door and walked over to the table and ripped open the envelope shaking the folder inside into his hand. He sat down and laid its contents out across the table. Everything was there. Whoever he was working for wasn't messing around. There was a rising suspicion in his gut but he ignored it. A job was a job, nothing else. No crazy plots, no ancient secrets, just a job.

Leaving the papers spread across the table he went to his room and pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. He opened the closet and began tossing clothes and anything else he'd need onto the bed. Once he had everything he thought he'd need he folded up it all up nicely and set it in the suitcase. Turning back to the closet he pulled out a clear plastic dry cleaners bag and through the plastic he could see his tuxedo.

"Never thought I'd need this again," he said folding it into the suitcase on top of everything else.

Closing up the suitcase he zipped it shut and turned back to the closet once again. He pulled out his bag of repelling gear he tossed it on the bed next to the suitcase and grabbed a plastic case with _N. Drake _written on a piece of tape stuck to the front. He set it on the bed then flipped open the latches. He tossed back the lid revealing the case's contents. Sitting in the custom foam cutouts were three semi-automatic pistols and a tranquilizer gun, something he become prone to carrying ever since his last adventure. Checking them all over to make sure they were working properly he laid them back in the case and closed it flipping the latches shut with a resounding click. Now he was ready.

Hauling all his baggage out into the living room he dropped them onto the couch and gathered all the papers on the table back into the folder. Tucking it into the front pocket of his backpack he opened the drawer on the end table and pulled out a small blue journal. He flipped through the pages before sliding it into the pocket as well. He was finished packing. But then something caught his eye, a small scrap of white against the dark counter, Elena's note, still sitting there as if Sully had just set it down. For some reason unknown to him he was urged to swipe it off the counter and stuff it in the pocket of his jeans. He patted his pocket barely making out the muffled crinkling of paper. Of all the things he needed to take with him somehow this cruel reality check had made the list. Now he could officially declare himself finished packing. There was absolutely nothing else he needed to take with him. But just as he was making to sit down for a moment there was a knock at the door.

"Seriously?" he asked getting up.

He answered the door to find another or the same man from earlier, it was hard to tell.

"Hello, Mr. Drake," the man said revealing no hints to as whether or not they'd met before. "Your car is here."

Nate was slightly thrown by the man's overly blunt slash butler-like behavior. Who were these guys anyway?

"Uh... okay."

Nate returned to the couch and gathered his bags. With a suitcase in one hand, a gun case in the other, and a black backpack slung over his shoulder Nate was ready to roll.

"This way," Butler-man said.

Nate followed the man down the hall and out to the curb where a shiny black sedan was waiting for them. His eyebrows shot up and he let out a low whistle.

"Nice ride."

"My employer allows only for the best," the man said almost hiding the boast in his voice.

"Apparently," Nate agreed.

The driver loaded Nate's luggage and even open the door for him too. With a shrug he bowed into the back seat and the door swung shut behind him. A man in his tax bracket wasn't used to this kind of service. He was used to driving around the Keys in his rusty old Jeep and flying coach, if he was lucky.

It was an extremely long and awkward drive to the Miami International Airport. To keep himself busy Nate pulled out his phone and began brushing up on his Greek mythology jotting notes down in his journal as he went. It wasn't until after six that they were finally drive up to the airport. Nate was a little surprised when they drove right passed the main entrance.

"Uh, guys, the airport's back there," Nate said.

"We don't use that entrance, Mr. Drake. My employer's status allows us to drive right out onto the tarmac."

"Oh…" Nate said wondering why he was still surprised. If the man was willing to pay him five hundred thousand dollars to someone just for retrieving an artifact than he definitely could afford his own jet.

The car drove straight out onto the tarmac where a sleek private jet was waiting for them. Attendants came out and took Nate's luggage. He felt kind of bad. They really didn't need to do that; he could handle his own gear. He moved to board the plane but Butler-man stopped him.

"This plane will take you three hours north to New York and then overnight to Paris. Good luck Mr. Drake," he said extending a hand.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," he responded loosely shaking his hand.

Nate turned and walked onto the plane. The interior was just as lavish as the exterior with its leather upholstery and wood accents. It for sure wasn't Sully's old rusted out pontoon plane which still happened to be in pieces on El Dorado Island. Nate still owed him a new one. As he settled down into one of the chairs there was a nagging sensation at the back of his mind that this job was just too good to be true. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Sooner or later the giant mutated monsters were going to show up it was just a matter of when.

He spent the three hour flight to New York going over the papers again and tacking anything important he might possibly need into his journal. Once he was sure he was ready he checked everything one last time before settling into one of the couches for a good night's sleep. When he finally landed in Paris, that's when the real work would begin.


	6. Cat and Mouse

Elena wandered through the galleries perusing all the wonders they held. The artifacts, the artwork, miracles of an ancient world. If she was going to be in Paris for a week she might as well enjoy it and of all the beautiful sights in the city but something kept pulling her back here to this museum. Plus it was nice to discover so many ancient treasures with have to worry about getting shot at or being attacked by some mutant monster.

Turning away from the brilliance that was Da Vinci's Mona Lisa, Elena merged back into the crowd of tourists. Her eyes uninterestedly wandered over the crowd never meeting anyone's eyes when she saw a familiar looking head of hair. Doing a double take she looked up to see it still hovering there.

"Nate?" she asked to herself. No, that was impossible. He was still back in the states, a world away. Sighing she looked down and rubbed her forehead. "Great, now I'm so stressed out about Nate I'm seeing him places."

When she looked back up "Nate" was gone. Turning away with a relieved sigh she walked into the next gallery. Focusing on the artwork she pushed Nate into the back of her mind. There was no way she was going to let him get to her from across an ocean. Or so she thought because just when she finally had him pushed out of her mind the mysterious Nate head reappeared.

This time she got a better look at him. This guy definitely wasn't a hallucination but he sure did look like Nate. He had the same hair, the same physical type; even the ruddy black backpack hanging off his left shoulder seemed familiar. This was too much just to be a coincidence and if Nate really was in Paris she was for damn sure going to find out why. When the guy stopped to check his guide map she made her move. Unfortunately a particularly large and tight-knit group of tourists decided to pick that exact same moment to walk right in front of Elena blocking her path.

"Great!" she said exasperatedly then began to edge her way through the crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Excuse me."

She made it through the crowd just in time to see the guy round the corner into the next gallery. Determined not to give up she hurried after him trying her hardest not to attract too much attention and break out into a dead sprint.

Rounding the corner she stopped trying to catch sight of him. She spotted him just as he turned left and headed up the stairs. He wasn't getting away that easy. Rushing after him she took the stairs two at a time and reached the top starting to feel a bit winded. This game of cat and mouse was getting real old real quick.

As galleries rushed by her brain started functioning long enough for her to realize that they were heading out of the art galleries and into the artifact collections. What was this guy looking for? He seemed to be heading straight for the Greek collection which was closed in preparation for the Athena Exhibition.

"Who are you?" Elena wondered aloud as she caught another glimpse of the dark head weaving through the crowd.

Finally they were in the gallery right outside the closed exhibition hall. There was nowhere else for him to go. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Nate's mysterious doppelganger had vanished without a trace. Stomping her foot she spun around and ran directly into her cameraman.

"Elena!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her from falling. "I've been looking for you everywhere for you everywhere. You weren't answering your phone."

Elena pulled her phone out of her back pocket and saw she had three missed calls. Biting her lip she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I had it on silent. You know museum and all. Probably should have put it on vibrate," she said switching the setting. "I didn't realize you'd try to call. Guess I'm just in my head space right now with the gala and whole Nate thing…"

"Whoa! Elena, slow down. Are you okay? You seem a bit freaked out," he said.

"No, it's just that I thought I saw… y'know what, forget about it. Let's get out of here; this museum is starting to get to me."

"Uh… Okay," Ryan shrugged. "I think somebody's been going a little heavy on the coffee."

Elena gave him a look that said ya, no.

"Call me a fruitcake again and I'll slap you," Elena warned.

"Actually I was going to say mental patient but whatever."

Elena shoved him and he stumbled sideways. Regaining his balance he frowned at her.

"Oh, very professional," he said.

"Wait, you're accusing me of being unprofessional?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're such a child!"

"Hey! Now wait just a minute…"


	7. Dry Run

Nate climbed out of the cab and stared up the beautiful walk to the Louvre. It was such a spectacular building. Shame he was only here to steal something from it.

"Eh-hem!" the cab driver said.

"Oh, right," Nate said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handing a wad of Euros to the driver. "Sorry."

"Hmph!" the driver growled taking the money and speeding off.

"Yeah, that guy didn't like me at all," he muttered shaking his head and starting up the walk. "What is it with the French?"

Adjusting the strap of his back he jogged up the stairs to the door and entered. Luckily his bag of repelling gear just made him look like any other bag-toting tourist. Nothing suspicious about a tourist with backpack. He pulled his specialized guide map out of the side pocket of his bag and looked it over. From this entrance he would have to make his way through the art galleries in order to get to the artifact collections. Once he was there he could stash his gear until tomorrow night. There was no way he could walk into the gala with a backpack of any sort. Besides by the look of this plan he was getting onto the roof via the vents anyway.

Looking around he was momentarily confused. Consulting his map and reorienting himself he took off again. Right around the next corner, left up the stairs. He followed the gallery right down to the closed exhibition hall. Off to the left there was a narrow hall with a storage closet at the end. Checking for any security he quickly slipped down the hall and into the closet.

The room was small and cluttered with mops, brooms, and other janitorial supplies. It also had an overly sanitary smell to it, like a hospital. Shrugging it off he looked for his access point which happened to be located behind a rack loaded down with various cleaning solutions. Luckily for him it was on wheels. Pulling it out of the way he dug a pair of leather gloves and a screw driver out of his bag and went about unbolting the vent cover. Pocketing the screws he pulled the grate out of the wall and set it aside.

Considering this an unofficial dry run he tossed his bag into the vent and crawled in. After a few feet the vent widened allowing him to stand up even though he still had to stoop forward a little. About half way through the vent came to a flat wall of sheer metal and the next opening was twenty feet above where he was standing. Luckily a maintenance ladder was bolted to the side of the vent. After a quick jaunt up the ladder he traversed the rest of the vent. At the top it went on for about fifty yards before ending at another vent panel. Barely visible through the cracks was the roof on the other side. Naturally the panel was bolted down from the outside leaving him on the wrong side. Peering through the vent he checked for any kind of security though he doubted there'd be any up here in the middle of the day. A minute of silence passed and no security. Nate stepped back and prepared to kick out the panel. After the second hit it came loose and clattered to the ground. Collecting the screws he set the grate aside.

The Greek collection was located in a long gallery with three triangular skylights over head. Pacing along the edge of the glass see the collection down below and the empty display case where the helm would sit tomorrow night. Of course, until then it was locked up safe in an impenetrable concrete vault in the museum's archives.

"This just might work," he smiled to himself.

Having a plan was way better than running in hot and ending up out cold. That had happened one too many a time. His days of not thinking that far ahead were coming to a close.

Returning to the open vent he collected the grate, stepped inside, and slid it back into place. On the walk back he ditched his bag somewhere in the middle the crawled back out again. After replacing the second grate he pulled off his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket. He pushed the rack of chemicals back into place then pulled he sleeve down over his palm and rubbed off and fingerprints he might have left before. Then quickly slipping out of the closet he did the same to the door knob before blending back into the crowd. His heart was racing with adrenaline just at the thought of what he was going to do tomorrow night. He was so ready.

"Bring it on," he smirked. "Bring it on."


	8. An Unexpected Reunion

Elena fluffed her hair one last time and checked to make sure everything was perfect. Tonight was the night and she had to look her best. It was every reporter's dream, covering a big event like this and she was doing dual coverage. Not only was she covering it for her own show but her spot would appear across the U.S. as a PBS special. She might finally break it big.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Elena nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden and impatient knock. You'd think after everything she'd been through in the past couple of years she'd be less jumpy but it was quite the contrary. Since her last trip she'd become jumpier than ever. Whirling around she clutched her madly beating heart as it threatened to burst right through her ribcage.

"You about done in there?" Ryan called impatiently from the other side of the door. "If you don't hurry up we're gonna miss the whole dang gala."

"I'm coming," she called back.

Hooking on a pair of navy blue heels to match her dress she grabbed her jacket and slipped out the door.

"You got everything?" she asked buttoning up.

"Yeah, the camera, the mics, the tickets, press passes. It's all here. You ready to…. Whoa," he trailed off as he looked up and saw her.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing, you look great."

"Really? You think so?" she asked smoothing down the skirt of her designer dress. It was navy blue with a crisscrossing black lace overlay across the chest and a large diamond shaped accent studded with dozens of rhinestones. "I mean, I had to buy it special just for this. Normally I don't dress this fancy. I thought I'd look silly and…

"Whoa, Elena, slow down!" Ryan said. "You look fantastic. I'd date you."

Her shoulders dropped, "Thanks but I've already got a boyfriend."

"Ugh, don't remind me," he groaned and she smacked him across the shoulder.

"Let's go."

As they walked down to their cab Elena couldn't help but think of Nate. She remembered the way he'd reacted when she told him that her boss had assigned Ryan as her new cameraman. It was pretty much the same way he'd reacted the first time he met Jeff, ungracious with a tinge of jealous. But the transition hadn't been easy for either of them, especially after what happened to Jeff. He was a good friend just like Ryan was now but at the end of the day neither of them would ever be Nate.

"Where do you go?" Ryan asked.

"Huh?"

"There's been times when you're standing right next to me but you look a thousand miles away. I was just wondering where you go when you're so distant like that."

"Oh… I was just thinking about a good friend…"

"You're old camera-guy, huh?"

She nodded.

"Well, don't worry. If you ever try to take me into a live war zone I'll lock you in a closet until you start talking sense again."

"Gee, thanks," she said.

"No problem."

It took them a half an hour to get to the museum and another half just to get through security. By the time they got inside the place was already buzzing with excitement for the reveal of the helm.

"Let's get set up," Elena said.

Nate finished fastening his suspenders and pulled on his tux jacket. Tonight was the night, his biggest and most dangerous heist yet. Somewhere along the road the line between treasure hunter and professional thief had been blurred. This was now his second job in a row that involved breaking into and/or stealing something from a museum. Last time it hadn't ended so well for him. But this time there was no shady partner, no one to betray him. Not to mention if he pulled this off he would be rolling in cash.

Stepping up to the mirror he carefully tied his bowtie making sure it was straight. He couldn't walk into this fancy party looking like the bum he really was, no he needed to look fancy and sophisticated. Running a hand through his hair he snapped at himself in the mirror.

"Not too shabby, Nate," he said to himself. "You somehow managed to look good even in this monkey suit."

Grabbing his ticket he slid it into the inside pocket and headed out the door. A cab was waiting for him and he was surprised to see the exact same driver he'd had the day before. How often did that happen?

"Oh," the driver said. "It is you again."

Nate sighed, "Look I just need to get to the Louvre."

"Fine, get in," he said followed by the muttering of something that sounded like stupid American.

Nate slid into the back seat. He was running short on time so he'd have to settle for the driver with the attitude though it wasn't really a good way to get return customers. The driver turned the car into the street. He was slowly pulling his through traffic.

"Uh, pal. Could you step on it? I kinda got somewhere to be," Nate said.

"You will get there when you get there," the driver snapped.

Nate groaned and slumped back in his seat. If he wasn't there before the gallery reveal he was going to be screwed. The driver finally managed to get out of traffic and speed off toward the museum. Despite all his worrying Nate made it there in plenty of time.

He walked up to the entrance and got in line. Once he was to the front he handed them his ticket and passed through security with no problems. He looked like any other man at the party, with his tux he blended in perfectly.

As inconspicuously as possible he maneuvered his way through the crowd. No one stopped him or recognized him. Things were going perfectly until the unthinkable happened. He didn't see her until it was too late. He backed right into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," he said.

"No, it's fine…" she started to say and then she looked up. "Oh my God, Nate?"

"Elena?"

She couldn't believe her eyes. He shouldn't be here, he couldn't be here.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Elena held up her hands in mock surrender. They were getting nowhere fast talking at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Nate asked.

"I'm covering the gala for my show," she said. "You knew that."

"Oh, right," he agreed even though he'd completely forgotten.

"That doesn't explain why you're here," she stated. "What are you doing here, Nate? I thought you were at home, in Florida, on the other side of the Atlantic."

"Uh… I can't tell you. It's complicated," he said and turned to walk away.

She grabbed him by the shoulder, "It's complicated, Nate, it's complicated? Every time you say something like that it means you're about to do something incredibly stupid. What are you up to?"

"I …" Nate started to say but was cut off by Ryan's extremely inconvenient entrance.

"Hey, Elena, we're going to start soon so you might wanna… oh, hey Nate."

"Ryan," Nate said shortly looking less than enthused then turned back to Elena. "Look, I really gotta go."

Nate turned on his heels and took off into the crowd leaving Ryan and Elena staring wide-eyed after him. While Ryan was still trying to figure out why in the heck he was even here Elena was more interested in what he was up to. Nate didn't just fly to Paris and crash a gala for kicks and giggles. He didn't have that kind of budget. But never the less he was here and she was going to find out why.

"Hold this," she said thrusting her half full glass of champagne into Ryan's hands and speeding off after Nate.

"Well, this should be interesting," he commented quickly ditching the glasses and taking off after her.

Nate hurried through the crowd. He'd known the instant he'd tried to run away that Elena would follow him. She wasn't one to be left behind. Last time he'd tried it she punched him in the face, but last time he'd only been trying to protect the El Dorado secret long enough for Sully and him to find it. Now he was trying to save her job. If they got caught together during the heist she'd lose her reputation and her career. It was better for her if she didn't know anything, that way she had deniability. If she caught him she'd force him to explain himself and by the time he was done talking she'd be involved. Every time she got involved she got hurt. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Expertly weaving his way through the crowd Nate made his way closer to the exhibition hall. He had to lose her. Curving into the maintenance hall he quickly slipped inside the janitor's closet and out of sight. Pulling back the chemical rack he removed the loose vent grate and crawled into the vent. He gathered he gear at the top of the ladder and was on his way.

Elena was hot on his heels. She wouldn't let him get away that easy. If she could track him from the coast of Panama all the way into that god forsaken jungle then she could find him in a crowded museum. Soon they were right out the exhibition hall, the same place she'd lost what she assumed was him yesterday. Just when it looked like he might have vanished again she saw the closet door close out of the corner of her eye.

"So that's where you're going," she said heading for the closet.

She slipped down the hall and into the closet. It wasn't too hard to figure out where he'd gone. The open grate and pulled back rack was just as good as a neon arrow that read FOLLOW ME! I WENT THIS WAY!

"You've got to be kidding me," Elena groaned. "I am not dressed for this."

She crawled into the vent and was equally displeased when she saw the twenty foot ladder she had to climb in high heels and a dress. Finally making it to the top she followed it the rest of the way and crawled out onto the roof. She stood up to see Nate strip off his jacket and toss it aside. He began pulling repelling gear out of a black backpack and setting it up. She slowly approached him but he didn't notice.

"Nate?" she asked.

He spun around dropping the ropes he'd been working with. The look on his face was a mix of shock and horror, like she was the last person in the world he'd wanted to see standing on this roof top.

"Elena."


	9. Into the Fire

"You shouldn't be here," he said bluntly retrieving his ropes.

"I shouldn't be here? You shouldn't be here! What the hell is going on here Nate?" she asked voice shaking. He just shot her a look that said everything. "Oh. My. God. You're on a job, aren't you? Someone hired you to steal an artifact."

Nate turned his back on her and tried to mask his concern by looking busy with his rope. The burning look in her eyes was still searing holes into his back. The worst part was she was barely even angry. Her voice was shaking with hurt, not rage.

"I thought we'd said no more secrets, Nate," she said her voice tremoring with a quiet intensity. "No more tricks, no more lies. If you care about me at all you'll tell me what's going on here."

His back was turned but Elena could still see him flinch. She'd hit him right in the soft spot, her.

"I didn't want you involved," he said without turning. "Now go back to the party while you still can."

Elena's jaw dropped, "You didn't want me involved? I'm your girlfriend, Nate, what happens to one of us happens to both of us. We're in this together, remember. Like it or not, I'm already involved."

Nate said nothing; there was nothing he could say to the ringing truth in her words. He set down the ropes and pulled a small silver object out of his backpack. Ever since that last job he'd found it handy to verse himself in the art of lock-picking. He was starting to find that the sneaky approach left him a lot less dead than going in all guns blazing. Elena's presence was still lingering behind him as he began poking around inside the lock. He was still hoping she'd leave but instead she just got closer, so close she could almost see down into the gallery below. He turned on her with an annoyed look.

"Leave now, before…" he started to say but it was too late, she'd all ready seen into the room below.

She gasped hand flying to her mouth and Nate was almost certain he'd heard her mutter a few choice words under her breath. Now he was in for it.

"Nate, which artifact were you hired to steal?" she asked though she sounded like she already knew and didn't want to know the answer at the same time.

"Just get out of here," he said trying not to snap.

"Which artifact?" she pressed.

With a frustrated sigh he spun around and gave her a critical stare.

"That one," he pointed.

Her eyes went wide, "Have you completely lost your mind? That isn't just any artifact, Nate, that's the artifact. You're way out of your league here, especially after what happened in Turkey. How could you possibly have taken this on?"

"Half a million dollars, that's what," Nate spat.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, half a million dollars, five hundred G's, more money than I can possibly hope of making any time soon. With that kind of cash I could finish school no problem, heck maybe even find a nicer place and stop being such a… loser."

Elena didn't know what to say. She never did when Nate got carried away and blurted out more than he meant to. He'd always had a problem with keeping his emotions bottled up inside and his bottle was only so big. It was just a matter of time but eventually everything came pouring out.

"Nate, I…"

"I know, okay?" he said turning away. "You expected more out of me. You thought I'd have limits and boundaries, lines I wouldn't cross. That's just not who I am. I'm a treasure hunter, a lying, cheating, good for nothing grave robber. Always have been, always will be."

Elena was shocked, "Nate, you know I don't think of you that way, well, at least not anymore."

"Oh, that's very reassuring."

"Look, what I'm saying is that even though you can be a bit stubborn and pig-headed at times your still one of the bravest and most honorable guys I know."

"Honor?" Nate laughed. "There is no honor among thieves."

Elena could tell Nate still wasn't totally convinced but the light had come back into his eyes and his goofy grin was once again on his face.

"You're not a thief," she said. "A vandal, maybe, but not a thief."

"Well, not yet," he grinned.

At that particular moment his watch beeped signaling the hour. They both jumped a little and Nate glanced at it.

"Crap!" he said kneeling and opening the glass skylight. "The gala opens in a half an hour. I have ten minutes to get that thing outta there or I am toast."

Fastening the automatic retractor to the metal cross support of the window he let go of the release and began to pull out slack. After about two feet it stopped and wouldn't go any farther. Nate tugged harder but was only met with a sharp clicking noise.

"Damn," he muttered.

"What is it?"

"The retractor's jammed and I don't have the time to fix it. Now how in the hell am I going to get that thing out of there?"

A thought popped into Elena's head and sprang out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Lower me."

"What?"

"Lower me," she restated.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Think about it Nate, you can lower me down using this pulley," she said pulling it out of his bag, "and reel me back up no problem. You don't have another option. There's no one else around and I can't pull you back up."

"Fine," he said grudgingly. "Take this."

He tossed her the harness then went about swapping out the retractor for the double pulley. There was a short clip-clop as Elena kicked off her heels followed by the sound of ripping fabric.

"What the…"

Nate turned to see Elena pulling on the harness. Her dress had been ripped on either side revealing her entire thigh and the lacy boy-short panties she was wearing underneath. For a moment time slowed and Elena was hit with a golden spotlight. Slowly she shook out her hair and sultry music played in the background. His jaw dropped. Unfortunately for him the vision only lasted a moment before Elena broke it by snapping in his face.

"Are you going to lower me down or what?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah, right, sorry," he stuttered. "I was just…"

"Oh, I think we both know what you were doing," Elena said patting him twice on the cheek.

He stared at her, speechless. Somehow she had a way of getting to him unlike any other woman he'd ever met. Ignoring his shocked look she walked over to the open skylight.

"You all set?" he asked as she checked over the harness.

"Yep."

"And you're sure you're okay with this?"

"Nate, we're in this together. No one's getting left behind this time. Don't worry, I'll be careful. Besides I don't have your luck."

"What luck?" he smirked.

"Exactly," she said.

He glanced at his watch again, "Okay, five minutes. Just tug on the rope and I'll pull you back up."

"Okay," she nodded.

Nate gave her some slack and she lowered herself into the open window. Slowly she descended towards the floor.

"That's good!" she called up quietly as soon as she hit the floor.

With a sigh he quickly secured the rope around a nearby pole and sat down on a sturdy air conditioning unit. At first he thought it was just him sitting down that caused the creaking metal sound but when he stopped moving it didn't. Someone was coming through the vent.

Hopping up off the air conditioner he ducked behind the nearest object large enough to hide him. Whoever was coming through the vent wasn't being very careful because Nate could hear every move they made. He distinguished the sounds of a person exiting the vent and approaching footsteps. As soon as Nate could see the black of the guy's pant-leg he jumped up and swung his fist connecting with the other man's cheek bone.

"Ow," he muttered shaking his hand.

His street fighting skills were a little rusty but he'd still managed to knock the guy out in one punch. He was feeling pretty good until he looked down. Lying there flat on his back with a decent size split on his left cheek bone was the one person Nate had not been expecting, Ryan, Elena's cameraman.

"Oh, that's not good," Nate muttered.


	10. Burned

Elena clutched the rope as Nate lowered her down. She had no idea how tall this room was until she was suspended from a rope hanging in the middle of the air. Looking down made her slightly dizzy and more than a little nervous. She'd scaled mountains and jumped out of airplanes for crying out loud, this shouldn't scare her. Never the less she was relieved when she felt the cold marble floor safe and firm beneath her feet.

"That's good!" she called just loud enough for Nate to hear her.

Unclipping herself from the cable she approached the helm. It was on a grand pedestal in the center of the room. Velvet ropes surrounded it to keep people from getting to close but there was no glass case to protect it. The artifact was vulnerable but then again no one expected it to be stolen a mere half an hour before the gala opening. Being extremely careful not to touch anything she stepped past the ropes and closer to the helm.

The helm was magnificent with detailed scroll work and owls etched on the sides. It appeared to be made out of solid silver and had been polished to a shine for the event. Elena almost didn't want to touch it, this tribute worthy of a goddess. But it was too late to pull the plug now and she was running out of time. She reached out and the moment her fingers brushed the silver surface a liquid warming sensation shot straight down her arm and right into her heart. Gasping she jumped back and looked around certain someone had just whispered her name but there was no one around. Looking up she couldn't even see Nate through the skylight. Eyeing the helm suspiciously she brushed her fingers across it again and nothing happened. Elena sighed relievedly; it was all in her head. The helm, however beautiful it may be, was just a wonderfully crafted lump of your ordinary, everyday silver.

"Pssst!"

Elena looked around certain she'd heard something this time.

"Pssst! Up here."

She looked up to see Nate leaning over the skylight.

"You'd better hurry it up," Nate said sounding slightly nervous. "We've got a little trouble up here."

Nodding, she quickly snatched the helm off its stand and reattached herself to the rope. Tucking the helm under her arm she gave the rope two sharp tugs and a moment later began to rise. Going up seemed to take twice as long as going down. Eventually she was at the top. Nate wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the roof.

"Good work," he said stuffing the repelling gear back into the bag while she untangled herself from the harness.

"Sure," she said tossing the harness at him.

He tucked it into the bag as well. Finally he grabbed his tuxedo jacket and stuffed it in on top. Elena quickly bent down and hooked her heels back on.

"Uh, Nate, what's that?" Elena asked pointing to the patent leather shoed foot that was sticking out from behind a nearby air conditioning unit.

"Oh, uh… nothing," he said glancing over his shoulder.

"No, it's definitely something," Elena said moving closer. "It looks like a foot."

Nate stood, "Elena, don't…"

"Oh my God! Ryan!"

Nate cringed and walked over slowly rubbing the back of his neck. Elena knelt and examined Ryan's bloodied and swollen eye.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well…"

"You did this?" she asked angrily.

"He must have followed you up here, he snuck up on me. I didn't know it was him until… well, you know," he explained hastily.

"I know you didn't like him but you didn't have to…"

"This isn't about that, Elena. I didn't see his face until he was already out cold. You don't really think I'm that petty, do you?"

"No," she said calming down. "You're right, I'm sorry. It could have been anybody."

"We need to go," he said glancing at his watch and picking up the helm.

"Okay," she nodded. "Help me get him up."

"What?" Nate asked surprised. "Elena, he's not coming with us."

She looked equally as shocked as him, "We can't just leave him here."

"He's unconscious, Elena. We'll never make it out of here if I have to lug along his dead weight."

"You didn't leave Jeff behind," she said.

A pained look crossed Nate's face, "That was different. If I'd left… Ryan isn't… Jeff was going to die if I didn't do something. Ryan's not in that danger. The worst they can do is arrest him, heck, with that shiner I gave him he'll probably just look like a victim."

A conflicted look crossed her face but she was already too deep to get out now.

"Look, we'll break him out of jail later, c'mon."

"Fine," she said bitterly turning toward the open vent.

"Um… Elena, we're going this way," Nate said pointing in the other direction receiving a confused look. "Yeah, like I'm really going to walk out of a crowded museum holding a prized artifact," he shook the helm at her.

As they walked to the other side of the roof a sinking feeling clenched in Nate's gut. He'd forgotten to scope out the exit route when he'd been here a day prior.

"Hold this," he said thrusting the helm into her hands and digging the map and screw driver out of his bag. "Alright, this way."

He led her down the length of the roof to the correct vent. Kneeling he began unscrewing it quickly as possible. Finally he pulled the grate free.

"Follow me," he said crawling inside.

Glaring she crawled in after him awkwardly hauling the helm with her and muttering choice comments under her breath. They crawled along for a while in silence save for the creaking of the vent shaft. Elena had to stifle a few sneezes as they stirred up dust from the bottom of the vent. Distracted by the dust she didn't notice that Nate had stopped short until she almost ran right into his backside.

"Uh, what's the hold up," she called.

"Oh, nothing, just looking at the map," he said.

"Okay?"

"We need to go this way," he pointed. "Uh… I think."

"You think?" What do you mean you think?"

Nate ignored her and crawled around the next corner. They should be nearing the medieval galleries.

"You do know where you're going, right?" Elena asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course," he said unreassuringly.

"Right…"

_Okay, _Nate thought. _So I'm here above the galleries and my exit point is just past that next junction._

He took the next left for about fifteen feet and then a right. Thirty-five yards later he came to the first vent opening down into the offices. Crawling over it he turned around and unlatched it. Hinges creaking it swung down into the office.

"Grab my hands and I'll lower you down."

"Okay."

Setting the helm aside Elena swung her legs down into the opening and grabbed Nate around the wrists. She shimmied into the opening until she was suspended in mid air.

"You good?" Nate asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah."

He let go and she landed firmly on her feet in the office space that most likely belonged to one of the many historians on staff for the Louvre. At the moment it was dark and deserted.

"Catch," Nate said holding the helm from the vent.

He dropped the helm into her hands.

"Alright, I'm coming down," Nate called.

"No, wait!" she said as a flashlight beam appeared in the hall outside the office.

"What?"

"Security guard!"

"Get down!" he warned urgently pulling up the vent grate.

Elena quickly ducked behind the desk just as the guard flashed his beam through the window. Ages seemed to pass in the peppermint scented office as Elena crouched behind the desk. What could the guard possibly hope to find? Her thigh muscles started to burn before he moved on. Releasing the breath she'd been holding, she stood up muscles relaxing.

"It's clear," she called.

"Great," Nate answered. "Head's up."

The vent grate swung open and Nate wiggled his way into he opening and dropped down into the room. He glanced at his watch again.

"We've still got plenty of time. Let's get moving."

Nate checked to make sure the coast was clear before exiting the office. They headed down the hall to the door opposite of where the guard had exited. Quickly jogging down three flights of stairs they were finally on the bottom floor.

"Door's this way," Nate said heading into long gallery with a ballroom style staircase at the other end.

"Uh, Nate…"

"What?"

She pointed. He followed her finger to the stair balcony at the other end of the room. A mob of similarly dressed men came filing in. At their head was a light haired man in a black pin striped suit.

"Hello, Mr. Drake," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Nate asked.

"Manners, if you please. No reason to be vulgar," the man said.

His voice was starting to sound familiar to Nate. He'd heard it somewhere before.

"We haven't met personally but I believe you know my associate," he continued as the notorious Mr. Butler-man stepped out from behind him.

"So you're the guy who hired me to steal the helm?" Nate asked.

"Yes, and now you are going to give it to me. I told you you'd know when to deliver it."

"Well, why don't you come down here and get it?" Nate quipped.

"Nate," Elena warned.

"Very well," the man agreed. "Draco, if you please."

"Yes, Mr. Brewr," Butler-man said then turned and headed down the stairs.

He walked across the gallery coat swinging behind him. Without a word he took the helm from Elena and returned to his boss. Brewr took it from him with a satisfied sigh.

"Well it seems we now have a problem, Mr. Drake," Brewr said. "Unfortunately, now that I no longer require your services I'm afraid you are nothing but a liability."

"Excuse me?" Nate asked.

"Pity you had to drag her into this and she had such a promising future," he said looking sadly at Elena. "Well, good-bye, Mr. Drake."

Numerous men drew their weapons and there was an ominous clicking sound as over a dozen guns cocked.

"Get down!" he shouted shoving Elena behind the nearest case.

She fell sprawling to the floor but was safe behind the hard wood and marble base. A bullet grazed his shoulder as he leapt behind the case next to Elena.

"Shit!" he muttered clutching his bleeding shoulder. "I knew I should have brought a gun."


	11. Dramatic Escape

"You can't hide forever, Mr. Drake! If my men don't find you the police will!" Brewr called. "Shoot out the cases."

Glass exploded around them as the mob opened fire. Nate instantly drew Elena into his chest to protect her from the rain of glittering shards. Frantic alarms started ringing as they shot out more and more of the cases. Nate found himself facing the strange sensation of déjà vu. Only this time instead of one man firing at him there was about fifteen.

"We need to get out of here."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," Elena replied sarcasm getting the best of her.

"There," Nate pointed. "Emergency exit, move!"

Elena rolled out from behind the case quickly darting through the cases and attempting to avoid the glass. Nate moved to follow but was pinned down under a second rain of bullets. He threw his hands up to protect his face as more glass exploded around him. It rained down around him covering his hands in hairline scratches. The mob was too busy firing at him to even notice Elena. She threw the door open.

"C'mon!" she shouted.

Nate dashed out from behind the case and sprinted toward the door. He somehow managed to dodge every bullet that was pinging off the marble around him. Heart racing he cleared the door with one final leap and Elena slammed it shut behind him.

"We don't have long," Elena panted. "Security will be here any minute."

"Parking's below us. We can jack a car from the valets," Nate said.

The emergency exit hadn't lead them outside but into the inside courtyard of the Louvre. It wasn't hard to find their way down into the parking garages. After weaving through dozens of foreign and very expensive cars Elena finally caught sight of it.

"I think I see the valet stand, it's just up ahead," Elena said jogging off ahead her heels clip-clopping loudly as she went.

"Don't go getting to far ahead!" he warned. "Brewr's goons probably have this place staked out. And be a little quieter, would you!"

"You always say that," she called back.

"Have I ever been wrong?" he muttered trodding after her.

"Uh, Nate, you'd better get up here!"

"What is it?" he asked jogging around the last corner.

It didn't take him long to see what she saw. Collapsed on the floor of the valet booth were what looked like two college age students, probably seven to eight years younger than him. The poor unsuspecting kids were probably here on an internship or a part time job. Brushing her hair out of her face Elena crouched down and checked their pulses.

"Well," she said rising. "They're both still alive just out cold."

"That's fantastic," Nate said trying not to sound cold but sarcasm tinged the edge of his voice. "Grab some keys."

Rolling her eyes Elena began skimming through the keys before finally picking a set.

"Perfect," she said. "Not to flashy but fast."

"You can tell that just from looking at the keys?"

"I grew up with three older brothers and my dad's a mechanic, so yeah, I know a little bit about cars," she informed him.

"Well, okay," he said a sly smile edging its way onto his face. "I bet you were a cute little grease monkey."

"Nate," she said smacking him on the shoulder. "Not right now."

"Right," he said shaking his head. "Okay, gimme the keys."

Elena gave him a pointed look, "Excuse me."

"Give me the keys," he said enunciating each syllable.

"Uh… no."

"What? Why?"

"Because even when you drive I end up driving and besides you're injured," she said.

"Fair point," Nate agreed.

"I'm going to go get the car," Elena called heading out of the stand. "See if you can find a first aid kit for your shoulder."

As she walked away Nate began digging through the cabinets hoping to find something to patch up his shoulder with. That bullet had grazed him pretty good. He'd just finally got it so stop bleeding.

"Bingo," he laughed pulling the kit out of the cupboard and standing.

"Hey you!" a Greek voice yelled.

Nate instantly dropped to his knees. He knew there'd be thugs down here.

"You're that woman that was with Drake," the voice continued.

They hadn't spotted him after all. They'd spotted something far worse, Elena. Peeking up over the counter he could just see her. She was frozen with her hands up bravely facing down the Greek thug with a gun pointed directly at her heart.

"Where is he?" the thug demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elena answered.

"Good girl," Nate said ducking out of the stand and staying low.

He worked his way around through the cars in an attempt to get behind the guy threatening Elena. Hopefully she could keep him distracted long enough.

"You know where he is," the guy insisted.

"You're crazy!" Elena said.

Nate dropped his bag and the first aid kit by the tire of car he was behind. He rolled out from behind the car and slowly crept up behind the thug. Elena briefly glanced at him then quickly turned her attention back to the man with gun so she wouldn't give him away.

"Hey buddy," Nate said tapping the guy on the shoulder.

The thug spun around just in time for Nate to slug him across the face so hard it made his knuckles tingle.

"Pick on somebody your own size," Nate spat.

The other man stumbled back a few steps before catching his balance but Nate was already in motion. Thrusting himself in into the air Nate slammed a foot into the guy's chest then rotated and scissor kicked him across the face. The man crumpled backward onto the cement. Unfortunately gravity caught up with Nate and he collided with the ground coming down hard on his already injured shoulder.

"Oh, God that hurts," Nate groaned through gritted teeth rolling onto his back.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked rushing over to help him.

"I'm fine," he said rising.

He walked over to the crumpled thug and confiscated his gun.

"You won't be needing this anymore, asshole," he muttered turning the safety on and tucking the gun into the belt of his pants. "Let's get out of here."

"Right," Elena agreed.

"On the positive side," Nate added circling back to the car where he'd left his bag. "I found the first aid kit."

Elena shook her head and laughed. Nate was always good for a laugh even in the stickiest of situations.

"Hey, over here," Elena said finally spotting the car after a few minutes of searching.

"Stop right there!" a new voice called.

They both spun around and Nate raised the gun. The man now facing them didn't look like another of Brewr's goons, in fact, with his lean build and wire framed glasses he look rather geekish. The fact that he was unarmed boded in his favor too.

"Who are you?" Nate asked suspiciously refraining from using some of the more choice words in his vocabulary.

"I could ask you the same question," the other man answered and then he spotted Elena. "Ms. Fisher?"

"Dr. Gravari?" Elena asked equally as surprised.

"Doctor?" Nate asked quizzically. "Do you know this guy?"

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked ignoring Nate's question.

"I saw the open skylight and followed the trail of wreckage right to you," he answered. "Where is the helm?"

"We don't have it," Elena said.

"Elena," Nate warned.

"Who has it then?" Gravari asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know," she answered.

"Elena, get in the car," Nate said.

"You're not leaving until I get some answers," the doctor said.

"Oh really? And how are you going to stop us?" Nate asked menacingly raising the gun.

"Nate, don't," Elena said pushing the gun back down.

"It appears we've reached a bit of an impasse," Gravari stated hands raised cautiously.

There was an awkward pause as Nate and Elena eyed each other trying to decided what to do. Nate sighed knowing what was going to happen.

"You're coming with us," Nate said moving towards him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can either get in the car yourself or I can knock you out cold and toss you in," Nate warned losing patience.

"I'll just get in the car then."

"I thought so," Nate nodded the looked to Elena. "Let's get out of here before I can add France to this list of countries I've been arrested in."

While Elena climbing into the driver's seat Nate ran around the car and slid into the passenger's seat beside her. The engine smoothly came to life as she turned the key. Throwing the car into reverse she backed out of the spot when urgent red lights started flashing and wailing sirens accompanied them.

"Oh, bad, bad, bad," Nate said as steel fences started dropping from all the exits.

"Hang on!" Elena said throwing the car into drive.

Tires squealed and there was a momentary second where they were completely still until the car lurched forward sending them back into their seats. They sped forward leaving black treads etched into the pavement and the smell of burnt rubber behind them. Nate held tight to the arm rests as they approached the closing gate.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Elena muttered as the speedometer neared seventy.

The gate was only yards away and for a split second Nate thought they weren't going to make it. In his head time flashed forward and he saw the car smash into gate and explode in a stunning and horrific rain of glass and polished metal providing swift and instant death for everyone inside. But at the last possible second Elena slammed her foot down on the pedal and the soared under the gate with mere inches to spare.

"Woo! Yeah!" Nate cheered as they sailed out into the street. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"On it," she said easily weaving through traffic and away from the spinning lights and wailing sirens.

With a relieved sigh Nate sunk back into his seat. With no sign of pursuit Elena slowed her pace to match traffic. They were clear, no need to draw anymore unnecessary attention.

"Everyone okay?" Elena asked.

"Am now," Nate answered.

"Yes," Gravari answered shakily from the back seat though his pallor suggested otherwise.

Taking a deep breath Nate tried to calm down but he was so pumped full of adrenaline his hands were shaking.

"You were amazing back there," Nate told her. "Do I tell you that enough? How amazing you are?"

"You could stand to mention it more often," she smiled.


	12. Regrouping

"Just pull up here," Nate said pointing to the spot. "Keep the car running. I won't be long."

He climbed out of the car and started walking toward the hotel.

"Be careful," Elena called after him.

He nodded back. Using his key he easily slipped in the side door and up the back set of stairs. His room was only three down. He slid inside and out of sight. Gathering his things he quickly erased all traces of his presence and left. Jogging back down the stairs he hurried out to the car.

"Pop the trunk," he said through the glass.

She nodded. The back of the car popped open with a click. Roughly tossing his things in the back he quickly swung back into the car.

"That was fast," Elena noted.

"I didn't check out, I just grabbed my stuff. Let's move," he said.

She put the car in drive, "Why not?"

"Because the police are going to be searching for my footprints all over the city. They'll waste their time searching there while I'm already someplace else."

"Right."

Elena wove her way purposely through the city. Driving around in a stolen vehicle wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. She eyed every car that went past in case it might possibly be a cop car. Nate was too zoned out to even notice her nervous posture or white knuckles. He was lost in thought about everything that had just happened. Only when she stopped did he snap out of it.

"Why are we stopped?" he asked.

"You got your stuff," she said turning the car off. "I'm going to get mine."

"Hurry."

Rolling her eyes Elena climbed out of the car and jogged up to her hotel heels clicking as she went. Entering her room she gathered her things and slung them back into her suitcase. Quickly pulling on her jacket she stuffed her laptop into its bag then grabbed her suitcase and dashed back to the car.

Nate had the trunk open and waiting for her. She tossed her things in on top of his and slammed the lid.

"Let's get out of here," Nate said urgently as she swung into the driver's seat.

She could easily read the tone in his voice. He'd wasted a fourth of last year in prison and he wasn't keen on doing it again.

"Head toward the back alleys," Nate instructed. "We need to get off the main roads."

Nate watched venue after venue go by outside the window. Most were either too decrepit or shady to even think of entering. Finally he spotted one that looked safe enough without being too traceable.

"Pull over here," he said. Elena stopped the car. "I'm heading in. Ditch the car a few blocks away and double back. I'll text you with the room number."

Nate climbed out and shut the door behind him. He stood there and watched until the taillights disappeared round the corner. Sighing he headed up the grungy walk and into the gritty hotel on the darker side of the city. Paris, like many large European cities, was a labyrinth of walkways and back alleys. If you didn't know your way you could easily be lost for weeks in one city. But ironically this hotel would be safer for them now than any mainstream tourist hotel. He walked up to the counter and addressed the shady manager.

"I'd… ugh, like to rent a room," he said praying the man spoke English.

"Name?" the man asked uninterestedly in a heavy French accent.

"Uh… Roman, Gabriel Roman."

Elena pulled the car off on the side of the street and shut it down. She'd expected a hectic night but of course, after Nate showed up things escalated to the point of blood-pressure raising ridiculousness. Popping the trunk she tossed the keys inside the glove compartment and climbed out of the car. Gravari climbed out, followed her around the back, and watched as she unloaded the bags.

"Look, I'm sorry about Nate," she said surprised he was still here. "Sometimes he can be a bit…"

"Abrasive?" Gravari offered.

"Yeah, it's just his defense mechanism. He's really not a bad guy, when you get to know him."

She slung Nate's bags over her shoulder along with her own sagging a bit under the weight. He five foot four frame wasn't built for this kind of labor.

"Let me help you with that," Gravari said taking a few of the bags.

He slung Nate's ruddy old backpack over one shoulder and her laptop bag over the other leaving her with her own suitcase and Nate's gun case.

"Thanks," she said.

"So… how did you get involved with a man like him?" Gravari asked as they began walking back toward the hotel suitcase wheels clicking softly along behind them.

"My show," she answered. "He had a lead on what could have been the find of the century and I talked my producer into taking a chance on him because I thought it'd be worth it. Here I am three years later."

"What was his lead?" Gravari asked.

"He claimed to know the location of the resting place of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake. But the coffin was just the beginning. We ended up on a treasure hunt for El Dorado," she stated.

"Really? The Lost City of Gold?"

"Actually, it's an idol."

He stopped for a moment brow crinkling up. Shaking his head he let it drop.

"So how did that turn out?"

"Well… he blew up the boat, tried to leave me on the dock, crashed our plane, got us shot at by pirates and mercenaries, I nearly plunged to my doom off an old bridge, lost my camera, got chased by mutant monsters, I was kidnapped and held hostage at gunpoint, survived a helicopter crash, and in the end we lost the one thing we'd come there to get."

Gravari's eyebrows shot up, "I don't even know what to say to that."

"It's a lot to take in."

"I'll say."

"And most of that happened in one day," she added.

"Certainly never a dull moment," he noted.

"Not since I met Nate," she smirked.

At that moment her pocket started buzzing. She pulled out her phone and opened the flashing message on the screen.

_2nd floor. 219. I'll be waiting._

"Got the room number," she said tucking her phone back into her pocket. "Let's get moving."

There was a sharp knock and Nate moved to the door. The old hinges creaked as he opened it slightly confirming who was on the other side.

"Get in here," he said urgently.

Gravari and Elena hurried into the room. Nate quickly shut and locked the door behind them.

"So what's the plan?" she asked dropping her bags on the floor.

"We camp out here tonight, find Ryan tomorrow, and I'm calling in a favor to get us to Athens."

"Athens? Why there?" she asked.

"Because that's where the second artifact is," Gravari answered.

"And the directions to the third," Nate added. "We need to get it before Brewr does."

"How do you know that?" Gravari asked.

"I do my research."

Elena sighed and shook her head. Briefly she caught a glimpse of her near future and it was going to be full on those to bickering. True archeologists and treasure hunters, like water and oil.

An hour or so later Elena walked out of the bathroom in a pair of her old college sweatpants and Nate's red sleeved baseball tee she'd claimed about a week after moving back in. He hadn't seen it since. She was toweling her hair dry leaving it in thick stringy clumps. Nate had already showered and was slouched down in the room's only chair in a clean white tee and jeans with a brooding look on his face. Elias was sitting on one of the beds looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Shower's open," she said tossing her dirty towel down on top of Nate's.

"I have nothing else to wear."

"You can borrow something of Nate's," she said looking him over. "You should be about the same size."

She turned and dug through Nate's suitcase handing him a white long-sleeve tee, a brown button down, a pair of jeans, and a spare belt.

"Thank-you," he said.

"Sure thing," she smiled.

He went into the bathroom and shut the door leaving her and Nate alone. She picked up the first aid kit and walked over to him.

"Let me take a look at that arm," she said cracking open the kit.

He rolled up his sleeve saying nothing. The graze on his arm was pretty deep but clean from his shower. She poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and carefully swabbed the wound. He winced but still didn't speak. The room was completely silent save for the sound of the shower running and the city's ambiance in the distance. His features were edgy, his mouth set in a concerning frown. This was a look he only got when something was truly eating him.

"What's wrong?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing," he answered curtly.

She finished wrapping the bandage around Nate's arm and tied it off.

"You're never this quiet," she pressed, "unless something's really bugging you."

"I said it was nothing, okay?" he said standing abruptly and brushing past her.

She slammed the lid on the kit closed, "Damn it, Nate! You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later!"

"About what?"  
"You know perfectly well what!"

"Oh, you mean this?"

He pulled something out of his pocket, unfolded it, and threw it at her. It hovered in the air for a moment before slowly drifting to the floor. She snatched it from the grungy carpet and flipped it over knowing all too well what it said. She couldn't believe he'd brought it with him.

"Nate, you have to understand," she said note clenched in her shaking hands. "I never meant for you to see this…"

"Well, I did," he cut her off. "And if that is how you really feel well then… then…"

"But it isn't!" she insisted. "I was just frustrated and scared and I let it get the better of me. I wrote this just to get it all out of my system. You were never supposed to see it."

"It doesn't change anything," he said arms crossed.

"You want to know how I really feel? This is how I really feel!" she ripped up the note furiously and tossed it into the air. It drifted down around her like snowy confetti. "I want this to work, Nate; I want this to work more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life. I know I made a mistake. I'm not perfect."

Her voice lowered and was almost thick with shame. Arms falling to his side his face softened. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself into his chest.

"Please, don't be mad at me," she said softly burying her face in his chest. "If you only knew how sorry I am…"

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "Elena, its okay. I'm not mad at you, I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself because I thought I was losing you again."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how much I need you?" he laughed. "You're my anchor; you're what keeps me grounded. Without you here I'd go off and try to do some crazy stunt like…"

"… like you did tonight?" she finished.

"Like I did tonight," he agreed.

"Don't worry. We're in this together and we'll find a way out of this mess," she assured him. "We always do."


	13. Interrogations

Ryan sat in the cold concrete room at a metal table resting his face against the ice pack in his hand. His head was still throbbing and the buzz of the florescent lights wasn't helping much. He could almost feel the bruise forming around his left eye. If he ever found the bastard that knocked him out he'd show him a thing or two.

At the moment he wasn't sure what time is was but was almost certain he was in a police interrogation room. He couldn't remember much of what happened after he walked out onto that roof. The last thing he did remember was a fist coming at his face and then nothing. Even worse he had no idea what had happened to Elena. Maggie was going to kill him if anything happened to her.

Across from him the room's only door opened and a blonde woman in a tan leather jacket walked in placing a few folders on the table. The door swung closed soundlessly behind her save for the latch clicking quietly.

"Hello, Mr. Michelson," she said politely. "My name is Marie Orem and I'll be asking be asking you a few questions about what happened earlier this evening."

Ryan was thrown by her accent. It wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"Wait, are you American?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Michelson, I am," she said.

"I'm still in France, right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Aren't you a bit out of your jurisdiction?"

"I believe I'm supposed to be asking the questions," she answered.

"Right."

Marie picked up the top folder and opened it in front of her. Picking up a glossy photo she pushed it across the table to him.

"Do you know this woman?" she asked.

He picked up the photo. It was a still from the security footage at the museum and the only way he knew that because it was the only time she'd ever worn that dress.

"Yeah that's Elena Fisher; she's my partner, coworker, uh… boss…"

"You don't sound very sure," she stated.

"I'm her cameraman, okay?" he said. "We work together on her show, _Discovered_. It airs routinely on the History Channel."

"How about this man?" she asked handing him a second photo.

"Yeah, that's Nathan Drake, her boyfriend. He's a treasure hunter. Smart guy but he's always getting himself into trouble and dragging Elena into it."

"You don't sound too fond of Mr. Drake. Jealous perhaps?"

"What? No. I'm just looking out for her, that's all."

"Do you have any idea where Ms. Fisher and Mr. Drake are now?"

"No clue… wait, Elena's missing?"

"Neither of them were found after the heist and a car was found missing from the parking garage."

"No, no. Elena's not involved with that. She was just as surprised to see Nate as I was. Wait a minute, heist? What happened?"

"So you don't know?" she asked.

"Well considering I've been unconscious for four of the last five hours and locked in here for the other no, I don't."

"Mr. Drake and Ms. Fisher are both suspects in the theft of the Helm of Athena."

A look of shock passed over Ryan's face, "He stole… he stole the HELM? That bastard is going to ruin her life."

"So do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Not the slightest idea," he muttered.

Marie gathered her folders and left. In the next room on the other side of the mirrored glass her partner Franco and the other members of her international team waited.

"So what do you think?" Franco asked.

"He's clean," she said. "All of his answers were genuine and he didn't show any signs of nervous ticks or classic liar's behavior. He doesn't know anything."

"So what do we do now?"

"Clone his phone and release him in the morning. If we're lucky the other's will try to contact him and he'll lead us straight to them and our target."

"What makes you so sure?" Arianna, the team's tech specialist, asked.

"Because I know how Drake works. If he was in on this it was only because somebody hired him. He'd never do something of this scale on his own, he doesn't have the resources. But judging by the damage left from that fire-fight at the museum he got burned by his client and now he's pissed. Guys like Drake don't like to be screwed over. He's going to get even. Now they're both after the same thing, it's turning into a race that will lead them both here," she said point at the map, "to Athens where the second artifact is. Our job…"

"…is to get there before them and catch them both," Franco finished.

"Precisely," Marie nodded "Let's get moving."


	14. Up in the Air

For Nate morning couldn't come soon enough. By seven he was getting twitchy and pacing back and forth from the window to the door. Elias sat silently on one of the beds shifting awkwardly in Nate's clothes which were too large for him. Elena was tapping away on her laptop trying to tie down some answers to all the questions nagging at the back of her mind. Her eyes were constantly getting distracted by Nate's blurry figure moving from one end of the room to the other just over the top of her screen.

"Nate, would you stop pacing," she sighed annoyedly. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"I can't help it," he said wringing his hands. "I'm going stir-crazy in here."

"Just try to calm down," she said.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered under his breath swiping his backpack off the floor.

He dumped the contents out on the bed and sorted through the contents. Tossing his tux jacket on the floor he coiled up only that which was essential and placed it back in the bottom of the bag. Pulling some clothes out of his suitcase he rolled them up and packed them inside as well.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked looking up from her laptop again.

"Downsizing," he answered. "We can't lug all this around with us. We need to travel light."

Pulling on his shoulder holster he tucked one of his semi-automatics into the gun sling and tossed the others into the bag. Finally he rolled up a spare outfit for Elena and stuffed it in on top.

"Well, I've been doing some research on this Brewr guy," she said. "Turns out he's a genius multi-billionaire who owns a huge weapons manufacturing conglomerate. He's practically cornered the defense and military markets."

"What does a weapons manufacturer want with ancient Greek artifacts?" Nate asked.

"Especially those regarding Athena," Elias added. They both gave him a look. "You know, because Athena's arch rival is Ares, the god of war. It seems slightly ironic."

"Now I don't know about that but listen to this, there has been a string of thefts all across the globe involving Athena related artifacts. The heists have Brewr's fingerprints all over them but nobody's been able to pin one on him. He has nearly unlimited resources and he's been using proxies."

"Proxies?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he's been hiring treasure hunters and professional thieves from all over the world to execute these heists for him but nobody's been able to prove it. This guy's untouchable," Elena continued.

"What happened to the hires?" Elias asked.

"The lucky ones ended up in prison and the others, well, they're all dead," she finished.

"And I'm neither of the above," Nate said, "which makes me a loose end. Fantastic!"

"Whatever this guy's deal is he's definitely obsessed," Elena stated closing her laptop with a final click.

"Great," Nate muttered. "Another nut-job."

"Yeah, you seem to run into a lot of those in your line of work," Elena ribbed.

"Heh, heh, heh," Nate said making a face.

"So what happens now?" Elias asked.

"We're going to Athens," Nate answered.

"Oh? And how exactly are we going to that as I'm sure by now we've all made the international no fly list."

"Who said we were using a public airport."

"We're not?" Elena asked tucking her computer into her bag.

"No, there's a private airstrip at the San Marco Villa about twenty minutes outside the city. The current owner Fredrik San Marco is an old friend of mine," he said pulling on his jacket. "As for our ride, well she and her plane will be waiting for us there. I made all the calls last night."

"She?" Elena asked eyebrows rising.  
Nate gave her a look that said don't-even-go-there. She knew his track record. If he'd worked with any woman for an extended period of time it probably meant he'd slept with her. When they showed up again things usually got interesting quickly. She'd been there and done that. But last time she'd been the blast from the past not the current flame. Role-reversal… that was always fun.

"But first we need to find your cameraman," Nate said ignoring the look she was giving him.

"Well…" Elias said awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels trying to break the tension. "Shall we get moving?"

"Right," they both said.

Abandoning their suitcases and most of Nate's repelling gear the threesome headed out into the Parisian streets. Carefully making their way through the grottos they found their way out into a more civilized part of town. After an hour of stumbling around Elena was starting to get worried.

"How are we going to find Ryan?" she finally asked.

Nate turned around, "Well I was hoping you had some idea."

Elena was about to say something when suddenly there was a soft buzzing noise just loud enough for them all to hear. Nate patted his pocket.

"Not me," he said.

"I don't have my phone," Elias shrugged.

Elena placed a hand on her pocket. It vibrated softly against her hand.

"It's me," she said pulling out her phone. Her eyes went wide, "It's Ryan."

"Seriously?" Nate asked looking at her phone.

"Yeah."

"How convenient," Elias remarked.

Elena pressed the green button and raised the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Elena? Where the hell are to you?" he asked.

"Where are you?" she asked back.

"I'm at the hotel trying to figure out where the heck you went. Oh, and I'm fine by the way, thanks for leaving me on that roof. I just got released from an overnight holding cell after going through a thorough police interrogation, in case you were wondering."

"Ryan, I…"

"And that's not even the best part," he continued. "During the interrogation I learn that you and your boyfriend are now wanted criminals charged with the biggest heist this side of the year 2000!"

"Ryan, you didn't give me a chance to explain…"

"Oh. My. God. You did it, didn't you? You two actually stole the helm of Athena. How do you think this looks, Elena? You could lose your job. And how do you think I feel?"

"Ryan, would you just shut-up and listen to me for a minute!" she yelled into the phone. The line fell silent. "What happened never should have and I know it was wrong but we're going to get the helm back. But first we have to get to the second artifact first and stop Brewr."

"Who's Brewr?" he asked.

"The man who hired Nate," she explained.

Nate grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. She placed her hand over the phone and gave him a critical look.

"Tell him to meet us at the San Marco Villa. We need to get moving. You two can argue once we're in the air," he said. "It's about twenty miles north of here."

"We're in Europe, Nate, it's kilometers."

"Whatever, just tell him."

Rolling her eyes Elena repeated Nate's instructions into the phone. Ryan wasn't too thrilled with the plan but he agreed to meet them. Sighing Elena closed her phone and put back in her pocket.

"Okay, then," she said. "I think that went well."

"Let's get out of here," Nate said hailing a cab.

A car pulled over and Nate climbed in first. Elena slid in beside him followed by Elias. Nate shoved his back pack down on the floor between his knees and Elena hugged her laptop bag to her chest.

"Hey, could you take us to…" he started looking up at the cabby. His jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me! Are you the only cab driver in Paris?"

"Uh, Nate…" Elena said eyes shifting from him to the driver and back again. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope, nothing," Nate said flopping back in his seat.

"Okay…" she said giving him a look. "Sir, could you please take us to the San Marco Villa?"

"San Marco, but that is over twenty kilometers from here. I have a living to make," the driver said.

"Please, sir, it's extremely important," Elena said.

"You know what, for you it is no problem. San Marco it is," he smiled.

Nate's jaw dropped. Turning his head to the window he began muttering choice phrases under his breath. The rude coarse cab driver he'd dealt with the last few days suddenly melted into this polite helpful guy when Elena was added to the equation.

"Thank-you so much," she said.

Nate was making rude faces that got him another strange look. She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he grumbled crossing his arms. "Just fine."

"Okay," she said unsure.

The rest of the ride out to the villa was relatively quiet. Elena managed to make some small talk with the driver while Nate pouted and Elias retained his quiet, withdrawn behavior. Within a half an hour they were pulling up in front of the huge classical French villa. The three piled out of the cab and Nate turned to pay the driver.

"Here," Nate said handing him the fare. The driver eyed him skeptically.

"That is all?" he asked. "I drive you all the way out here and that is all?"

"Fine."

Nate chucked a few extra Euros at the guy and walked away. If he never saw that boomerang of cab driver again it would be too soon. Tucking his wallet into his back pocket he jogged to catch up with the others.

"So you said Fredrik was an old friend?" Elena asked as they approached the door.

"Uh… yeah. We worked together, once."

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Probably not," he answered.

They walked up to the door and Nate pounded the knocker down on the thick polished oak. For a moment the sound echoed through the manor's interior before the door was finally answered by a young woman in a maid's uniform.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Drake, yes?" she asked in a heavy French accent. "Mr. San Marco is waiting for you. This way."

She walked off gesturing for them to follow. Elena let out a low whistle.

"Wow, a French maid. How cliché," she remarked. "How do you know this guy anyway?"

"He's an old friend of Sully's. I met him a few years back."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Oh, nothing."

The maid stopped in front of a large mahogany door with a beautifully carved design and a filigreed handle.

"He's waiting in there for you, Mr. Drake. The rest of you can wait out here," she said.

Nate shrugged and opened the door. On the other side was a midsized room lined with bookshelves and a dozen windows made up the opposing wall. Standing in front of them was an older man in upper class leisure clothes with slicked back hair. Hearing the door close he turned around revealing his well aged face. A smoldering cigar stuck out from his mustached upper lip.

"Nate!" he cheered stabbing his cigar into a nearby ashtray. He quickly walked across the room and heartily shook Nate's hand. "Haven't seen you in the better half of a decade. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, not much," Nate answered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you needing to leave the country via my private airstrip has nothing to do with all the hullabaloo back in the city?" he asked with a critical look. Laughing he clapped Nate on the shoulder. "Right… seems like Sullivan's rubbed off on you, kid."

"Now I wouldn't take it that far," Nate smiled.

"So how is that old windbag anyway?"

"He's back in the States, owns a bar couple blocks away from me. He's slowing down, says he's getting to old for the adventure business."

Fredrik chuckled, "That old geezer."

"Hey, now. Last time I checked you were over a year older than Sully," Nate ribbed.

"Not that I'll ever tell," he grinned.

Fredrik walked back to his oversized desk and picked something up from behind it. He tossed an army green canvas bag at Nate.

"What's this?" Nate asked beginning to open it.

"Just what you asked for," he answered. "Walkies and flash lights."

Digging inside the bag Nate pulled out walkie-talkie and grinned.

"Fantastic. Thanks," he said clipping the device to his belt.

"No problem. Now, they're all set to the same channel so don't go dorking with them."

"Right. You're a good friend, Fred," Nate said heading for the door.

He exited the study and Fredrik followed. Elena and Elias had been waiting patiently in the next room.

"Now your girl is waiting for you out back," Fredrik said. "She has her own plane with her too."

"Your girl?" Elena asked hooking an arm through Nate's. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not how it sounds," he said.

"Who are you?" Fredrik asked.

"Elena Fisher, I'm Nate's girlfriend," she said.

"Oh, you're Nate's girl. My apologizes, I just assumed…"

"Yeah, well you were wrong," Nate cut him off.

"It's just she doesn't seem much your…"

"Stop talking, Fred."

Fredrik held his hands up in mock surrender and took a few steps back. Elena's face was wrinkled with worry as her eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly to her. "C'mon, let's get moving."

Nate led the way out of the manor through a maze of twisting halls. How he knew his way Elena wasn't sure. But soon enough they were walking out a grand set of French doors and onto the lusciously green back lawn. From here she could see a quaint little pond surrounded by willows gently drifting in the wind. In the distance she could just barely make out the waiting plane through the landscaping trees. But just as they started to cross the lawn a voice stopped them.

"Mr. Drake! Wait!"

They turned to see the maid hurrying toward them.

"There is a man here. Claims he knows you. He says his name is Ryan," she said.

"Yeah, he's with us," Nate said.

"I will go get him."

She hurried back to the house and returned a few minutes later with a second person trailing behind her. Ryan had a conflicting look on his face.

"Elena!"

"Ryan, I'm so glad you're okay and… oh my God, your face!"

"Yeah, I know," he said kicking at the dirt. It was hard to miss the large swollen purple lump that was his left eye. "Courtesy of whoever slugged me up on that roof."

"So you didn't see who did it?" she asked.

"No. The only thing I got a good look at was his fist."

Elena gave Nate a pointed look. They both were fully aware of the events that took place on that roof top the night before. Nate would have liked to keep it that way but Elena hated lying, especially to those she knew trusted her. Chewing on his lower lip Nate examined the number he'd done on Ryan's face. The truth was going to come out eventually.

"I'm sorry about that," Nate said looking at the ground. "I tend to be a shoot first kind of guy."

Ryan's brow wrinkled, "Wait, you did this! You son of a…"

Ryan lunged and Nate but Elena managed to grab him quickly enough to hold him back. She placed herself between the two men as Nate's fists curled into balls.

"Boys, please! If we are going to get anywhere you two are going to have to be civil to each other," she said then gave Nate a pleading look. "For me."

Nate's hands unclenched posture relaxing, "Fine."

"Ryan?" she pressed.

"Fine," he grumbled in agreement. "So do either of you mind telling me what the hell is going on here? And why is he here?"

"I got dragged into this," Elias answered for himself. "Literally."  
"We'll explain once we're on the plane and in the air," Nate said. "Let's go."

The growing group quickly made their way across the lawn toward the waiting plane. Standing by the boarding stairs were two similarly dark haired and bronze skinned people. The woman's thick black hair was lashed back into a braid longer than Elena's arm. She could only assume that this was the woman Fredrik had spoken of.

"Hello, Karis," Nate said approaching the two. "Sarkin."

"Nate," she answered as they both nodded in response. "You called, we came."

"Thank-you," he answered sincerely.

"So who are your friends?" she asked.

"Karis this is Elena Fisher, Ryan Michelson, and Elias Gravari," Nate said pointing to them each in turn. "Everyone, this is Karis."

"Nice to me you," she nodded. "This is my husband, Sarkin."

A relieved look crossed Elena's face that Nate couldn't miss. She didn't know the whole story though, and it was not one he was eager to tell.

"The plane is all ready to go," Sarkin said. "If you'll just follow me."

One by one they filed onto the plane. Sarkin led but Karis laid back. As Nate was about to board she pulled him aside.

"After this we are even, right?" she asked.

He laughed, "I just called in a favor. You didn't have to come."

"Are we even?" she pressed.

"Look, I know what you did and I know why you did it. Dwelling on it isn't going to change what happened and it won't bring them back. I've moved on with my life. If we aren't even it's because you still have the guilt on your conscience. Don't put this on me."

Karis opened her mouth to say something but as she did the walkie-talkie clipped to Nate's belt crackled to life.

"Nate, come in, Nate," Fredrik's voice said.

He pressed the talk button, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You might wanna get out of here," he said.

"Why?"

"Because a whole squadron of police cars just pulled up on my front lawn and I bet I know who they're after," he explained.

Nate and Karis exchanged worried looks.

"Let's move."

They both dashed onto the plane. Karis sprinted to the cockpit as Nate closed the rear access.

"Start the engines, get us on that runway!" she yelled. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"Buckle down," Nate said taking the seat next to Elena. "This could get rough."

Everyone securely fastened their seatbelts and grasped the armrests, knuckles going white. In the cockpit Karis and Sarkin were rapidly speaking to each other in Turkish. Nate only had limited knowledge of Turkish so he couldn't make out what they were saying. Besides he couldn't hear them over the roar of the engines anyway. They rapidly pressed buttons and lights flashed in response. Slowly the plain started moving.

As they taxied to the runway police cars came screaming around the side of the house in a whirl of color and sound. They screeched down the runway after the accelerating plane sirens wailing full blast.

"We know you're in there Mr. Drake!" a voice screamed over a blow-horn so loud they could hear it inside the plane. "Stop now or we will be force to open fire!"

"Keep going!" Nate shouted to the cockpit.

Karis nodded. They were nearly there, just a little more speed.

"C'mon," she coaxed it under her breath.

The cops outside opened fire at the plane aiming for the wheels and the engines but they couldn't stop it. Their assault did nothing as the plane started to outrun them.

"Hold on!" Karis called.

The nose of the plane lifted on the ground slowly followed by the rear wheels. They were in the air. As their altitude increased the gun fire drifted away and the police grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared altogether.

Karis took off her headset and stepped into the cabin.

"Congratulations ladies and gentlemen, we've reached cruising altitude. France is behind us and our next stop will be in Athens."

Smiling she returned to her place in the copilot's chair.

For the second time in two days Nate found his hands shaking with leftover adrenaline. Sighing he settled back into his seat and let his head slump back. If he didn't know himself better he'd swear he was becoming an adrenaline junky.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"I am now," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm starting to think we might actually get out of this mess after all."

"You just gotta have faith," she said tucking her head into his shoulder.

Nate smirked, "That and a quarter will get you twenty-five cents."


	15. The Second Artifact

The plane glided down onto the runway. The afternoon sun was glittering off the windows of the nearby buildings. The airport was small and used mostly by rich business men with their private jets and deep pockets. There was little to no security due to the fact that the usual clientele preferred their privacy. The port was located just on the outskirts of the city. Their only problem now would be finding transportation.

"Hey, we're here," Nate said gently waking Elena who had dozed off against his shoulder.

"Mmm… what?" she asked groggily.

"We're here," he repeated.

"Oh," she said sitting up and stretching out. "So what's the plan?"

"Yes," Elias huffed. "Do tell us what your brilliant plan is for stealing the spear."

"It's simple really," Nate answered in a calm tone countering Elias's gruffness. "You're going to do it."

Elias's face paled, "What? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the native Athenian archeologist and you're the one that found the spear. I'm willing to bet you still have the clearance access to it. Am I close?" Nate asked.

Elias looked sunk, "Yes."

"When did you last see the spear?" Nate asked.

"Right before I left for Paris."

"Right before you left for Paris," Nate repeated. "Which means you can walk right passed all the security and lift it right out from under their noses."

Elena sat forward in her chair, "You did say you were working on the second half of the translation."

"I was but I haven't made much progress," Elias said a sudden light dawning in his eyes. "You're going after the third artifact, aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am," Nate answered.

"Well, I won't do it," Elias said pacing to the other end of the plane. "I won't steal my own research."

"If you don't Brewr will," Elena said trying to convince him. "If you want to protect the spear the only thing you can do is steal it."

A conflicted look crossed his face. She could see him struggling with the choice, combating his morals. They were all walking the fine line between what they should do and what was legal.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said resolutely. "But as soon as we take this man down you return the artifacts, all of the artifacts, to me."

"Deal," Nate nodded. "At this point I'm just trying to stay out of prison."

"Well, the museum doesn't close for another two hours. We can make it if we hurry," Elias said.

"Right," Nate nodded. "You and Elena will come with me to get the spear. Ryan, stay here with the plane, make sure Karis doesn't take off," he pulled the back of walkie-talkies out. "Here, one for everyone."

He tossed a walkie to each person. After everyone had clipped them onto their belts the trio left the plane and made their way across the tarmac towards the city. The sun was sinking just below the horizon but the city was teaming with life.

"So how are we getting to the museum?" Elena asked.

"There's a metro station not far from here," Elias explained. "It will take us straight to the museum."

Together the three made their way down a few winding streets until they found the metro station. The evening crowds clogged the streets helping them blend in easy. After a short and clanging ride they exited and made for the museum.

"Wow," Elena breathed.

The museum was not nearly as large as the Louvre but was grand in its own manner. Its temple-esc columns and vaulted roof were alive with light. Pulling out a small handheld out of her pocket she fired it up and started filming.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"What?"

As they headed up the approach Elena trailed behind filming the beautiful building. Closing her camera she jogged to catch up.

"So what happens once we get inside?" she asked.

"The spear isn't on display right now," Elias said. "It's still in the lab. We were waiting for the helm to put it back on display."

"And how do we get to the lab?" Nate asked.

"With this," Elias answered pulling an ID badge out of his pocket. "I always have it with me."

The threesome entered the museum. There were still some people lingering around the galleries but overall the place was deserted.

"Follow me," Elias said.

He led them through a few smaller galleries and through a staff only door. The back halls were colder and bleached out lacking the finesse of the public galleries. Unable to resist the temptation Elena pulled out her camera and started filming again.

They came to the glass lab doors. Through them was an overly with room full of stainless steel lab counters and dozens of odd contraptions used for studying and preserving artifacts. Elias swiped his card across the access panel. If flashed green and the doors slid open with a hiss.

"Over here," he motioned.

On the counter laid out on a piece of fine black fabric was the spear. It was silver and stylized the same way as the helm had been. Between the lines of the inscription dozens tiny owls covered its surface. The etchings were so delicate and detailed you could almost hear their wings beating. But something was wrong.

"It's broken," Elena said.

"Now that's what I originally thought too," Elias smiled. "But it's not. You see the pieces actually assemble. They just snap right together. It's genius really, for its age. There are three components, the two pieces of the shaft and the spear head. The head just is what it is but the shaft pieces are in scripted with directions to the other two artifacts, one a piece. I just haven't had a chance to start the second translation."

On the counter next to the fabric was a yellow steno pad and dozens of crumbled pieces of paper. Only one page of the note book was fold over. Sitting on top of the pad was a single black ink pen.

"But can't you read ancient Greek?" Nate asked.

"Yes, I can but that's not the hard part, the hard part is getting the message off of the shaft. You see, the inscription winds down and around the shaft making it incredibly hard to read. I tried rubbings, just reading it, but nothing seemed to be working. Any other method might harm the artifact until I took a leaf from the forensics book."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

Elias pulled some supplies out of nearby drawers. Nate watched eyes alight with curiosity. A small spray bottle, a metal stand, a jar of black powder, a brush with a large puff of bristles, a sheet of contact paper, and some oak tag. Nate picked up the jar.

"Fingerprint dust?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes, in the bottle is a diluted mix of oils similar to those found in fingerprints. I light spray on a coat then dust it with the powder. Then I'll roll it across the paper from the starting point, here," he gestured, "and the message will roll out flat."

"And you're sure this won't damage the artifact?" Elena asked uncertain.

"It's no different than handling it," Elias answered. "It's metal not parchment. As long as I only do it once and thoroughly clean it when I'm done it will be fine."

Elias pulled on a pair of gloves then carefully set the second half of the shaft up on the stand. Spraying it with the solution he dusted it with the powder. He picked it up from the ends and rotated it in his hands till he found the beginning. Carefully he rolled it across the contact paper leaving a trail of Greek characters. Then placing the shaft back on the stand he pressed the oak tag down on the contact paper and removed the fasteners.

"And there you go," he said turning it over.

Nate looked at the inscription. The dust particles from the raises had transferred to the page but it was still difficult to read. Grabbing the steno pad he moved to a different counter.

"What are you doing?" Elias asked.

"I'm starting the translation, what does it look like I'm doing?" Nate asked back.

"Are you sure you…"

"I was an archeology student for three years I know how to read ancient Greek," he interrupted before Elias could finish. "Unless you'd rather I cleaned that thing?"

"You do the translation," Elias said.

"I thought so."

Shaking her head Elena followed Nate over to the counter and pulled a stool up beside him. In his scrawling handwriting he began to recopy the message down onto the pad. The message wasn't exactly short. Once he had finished copying it his hand stopped hovering just above the page.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My ancient Greek is a little rusty," he admitted.

Nate hesitantly began the translation. In the background Elias set about cleaning the artifact. Once he'd cleaned the remainder of the oils and dust off the shaft he placed it back on the fabric with the others and carefully rolled it up. Tucking the pieces inside the canvas bag he'd left here weeks before he slung it over his shoulder and returned to the others.

"So how's it coming?" he asked.

"Oh, it's coming," Nate answered.

"Let me see," he sighed pulling the pad away from Nate. "No, no! This is all wrong."

"Well, you do it then!" Nate said indignantly throwing his hands up.

Elias took the pen from Nate and scratched out everything Nate had done. Sitting down he quickly began rewriting the translation. Elias managed to turn out the whole message in less time than it had taken Nate to translate a third.

"There," he said setting the pen down. "That's your translation."

Elena pulled the pad across the counter and started reading:

"Across the sea to the east on the shores of Anatolia lies a city with walls the likes of which no city has ever seen. The Phoenix city has risen from its own ashes many times but it hides an even greater secret for beneath lies a puzzle that would challenge even Knossos. If you are worthy the owls will guide you," she finished. "Well that's certainly specific."

"No, it's a riddle," Elias said, "just clues. We have to figure out what it means."

Nate looked at the note, "Knossos… why does that sound familiar?"

"It was an ancient city on the island of Crete," Elias said. "Home of the minotaur."

"Could that be our place?" Elena asked.

"I don't think so," Elias said. "It said 'a puzzle that would challenge even Knossos'. We're looking for a different city with a labyrinth underneath of it; a labyrinth no one ever knew existed."

"Wait," Nate said looking at it again. "Anatolia," he pointed. "That was the ancient name for modern day Turkey. Guys, do you know what this means?"

"No," Elena said.

"What?"

"Think about it," Nate said excitedly. "Name one ancient city on the Mediterranean coast of Turkey, a city that was famous for its twenty foot thick wall."

"Oh my God," Elias said rocking back. "Troy, the shield is in Troy."

"Or more correctly, underneath of it," Elena added.

"Guys," Nate grinned voice buzzing with excitement. "I think we just found our third artifact."


	16. Intuitions

Cheering Nate suddenly grabbed her and spun her around in a circle. Infectious laughter filled the room. They'd done it! They'd actually found the location of the third artifact.

"We did it," Nate smiled setting her down.

"We did it," she repeated.

Grinning as well Elias ripped the sheet off the notepad and tucked it into his pocket. But their celebrating was cut short. A wave of bad feelings washed over Elena nearly knocking her off her feet. She felt like she might be sick. Something was terribly wrong.

_Get out of there,_ a voice in her head said. _Get out of there now!_

Nate grabbed her by the shoulder face scrunched up in concern, "Elena?"

"We need to leave," she said sweat beading on her forehead.

"Elena, are you okay?" Nate asked eyes wide. He wiped some of the sweat from her face.

"Brewr is here," she said stomach turning and gripping Nate's arm. "We need to go."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I just do, okay? Can we go?"

"Fine, alright, we're going. C'mon," he nodded to Elias.

Together they hurried from the labs and back out into the museum. It was completely deserted save for the one night janitor mopping several yards away. Half the lights had been dimmed casting eerie shadows across the marble floors.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Elena said shakily.

Nate eyed the janitor suspiciously. Something about him was off. He didn't move like a janitor, his actions were ridged like he'd never held a mop before in his life. Plus his mop was dry. The man momentarily met Nate's eye and reached inside his jumpsuit.

"Oh, not a janitor, not a janitor," Nate said pushing the others forward. "Move!"

Nate sprinted into the next gallery but Elias and Elena had gone in the opposite direction. He spun around to go after them but the janitor pulled out a large semiautomatic elongated by the silencer on the front and fired off a few shots. Too late to go back now.

"Nate!" Elena called turning back as more shots went off misting dust on the floor.

"No!" Elias said grabbing her wrist. "He'll find his own way out. We're on our own."

Elena grudgingly turned and followed Elias. She knew Nate could handle himself but that didn't easy her nerves any.

* * *

Nate sprinted into the next gallery but his situation didn't improve much. More than a dozen armed henchmen in suits were waiting for him. On sight all of their pistols cocked menacingly. He was about sick of the scare tactics. Bolting down a nearby hall he avoided another rain of bullets.

He burst through another 'employees only' door figuring he'd be safer off the main routes. Improvising was one of his specialties. Looking in the doors as he went Nate finally found a useful one. The door opened into a storage room with access to the back loading dock. Luckily these doors were opened by regular keys not identification cards. Pulling out his lock pick he easily was through the doors and out of the building.

"Not so fast, Drake!" a voice called.

Nate turned around to see two of Brewr's goons melt out of the shadows. Of course they'd been waiting for him everywhere.

"Hand over the spear!" the other man said.

"I don't have it," Nate said spreading his arms. "Honestly, where would I be hiding it?"

"If your friends have it we will find them," the first man threatened.

Nate's eye narrowed, "Leave them out of this."

"You were the one that brought them in."

"Who are you guys anyway?" he asked trying to distract them.

"We are the Aredites, followers of Ares," one answered.

"Shut up!" the other quickly spat.

"Wait, you're a cult?" Nate asked.

"Enough of this! If you do not have the spear than you are of no use to us. Good-bye, Mr. Drake."

As the man raised his gun Nate launched himself at the guy taking him down at the knees. They both landed on a crate crushing it. There was another awful cracking noise as the man's knee bent the wrong direction. Quickly Nate wrestled the gun out of his hands. The other man fired off a few hesitant shots missing them both by a huge margin. Popping up Nate quickly fired three rounds into the man's chest and he went down. The goon's gun like all the others was equipped with a silencer making the shots barely audible.

Crawling up off the ground Nate relieved the fallen thug of his gun. He didn't see the other guy managing to hobble to his feet until he slammed a board down on Nate's shoulder. He reeled forward stumbling to catch his balance. He spun around just in time for the board to connect with his nose with and ugly crunching sound.

"Ugh, not again!" he moaned tasting blood.

As the man made to swing again Nate caught the board and slammed it backwards into his chest. While the man careened backwards fighting for balance Nate lifted the gun and fired twice. The man crumpled to the ground and didn't get up.

"So long, fellas," Nate said removing the magazines from their guns and tossing them aside. Wiping some blood off his upper lip he hesitantly tested his nose. "Yep," he winced. "Definitely broken."

The walkie-talkie on his hip once again crackled to life.

"Nate? Are you there? Come in, Nate!" said Elena's frantic voice.

"Yeah, I'm here," he answered.

There was a relieved sigh, "Where are you?"

"I'm on the back loading dock," he answered. "Where are you?"

"West lawn," she said.

He sighed, "Alright. Meet me back at the metro station, and be careful. Brewr's goons are crawling all over this place."

"Okay," she answered. "See you soon."

Nate worked his way back around the building his trigger finger twitching. All senses were on high alert. It seemed less likely that the Aredites would attack him in a crowd but he wouldn't put it passed them. In crowds it was much easier to make someone disappear.

As he went he received several looks and confused faces due to his oddly angled nose and bloody lip. Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he hurried down the walk taking the most direct route as possible. Elias and Elena were nowhere to be seen.

Jogging up to the metro entrance he headed down the stairs eyes adverted. He didn't need any extra attention; he just needed to get out of there.

"Hello, Mr. Drake," a voice said.

Nate stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. A dark haired man stood in front of him blocking the way. He didn't look like an Aredite, no, he was something much worse. Out of his peripherals he could see two people closing in behind him. Cops.

"Great," he muttered.

"Mr. Drake, you are under arrest for the theft of the Helm of Athena," the man said as the two behind him shoved him against the wall and cuffed him.

Nate didn't resist, it wasn't worth it. He was beat.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I want a lawyer."

"Can you afford one?" the man quipped as his partners nudged Nate back up the stairs.

"Oh, that's funny. You should be a comedian."

"I try," the cop said clapping Nate on the shoulder. "Move."

* * *

Elena stopped suddenly. There was that feeling again; that wave of anxiety washed over her creating a nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, something had gone terribly wrong. Hand flying to her forehead she rocked back. Elias reached out to stabilize her.

"Elena?"

"Something's wrong," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know."

The metro station was just up ahead. Hurrying forward Elena saw the problem. Nate was being lead from the metro station in handcuffs. They ducked him into a police car.

"Nate," she whispered stepping forward.

_No!_ the intuitive voice in her head said. _You can't help him from prison._

"Oh, no," Elias said coming up beside her.

Elena was frozen. Her instincts told her to run but at the same time she couldn't leave him.

"Come on," Elias said pulling her back. "We'll go around the block once and catch the next train."

Elena still didn't move.

"He'll have to find his own way out of this," Elias said. "If you help him you'll be arrested too."

Saying nothing Elena let Elias pulled her away. Nate had gotten himself caught. What on earth were they going to do now?


	17. An Impasse

The train rocked and clunked to a stop in the dimly lit station. The late night crowd poured out into the streets. The bright sunlight day had faded into a dark misty night. As the chill set in people pulled their collars up around their necks and hurried home. Only two walked slowly faces as dreary as the descending fog. By the time they made it back to the plane the chill and damp had soaked through to their very spirits. They boarded the plane shivering with heads hung.

"Did you get the spear?" Ryan asked instantly.

"We got it," Elias answered setting down the bag.

Karis was first to notice the groups missing member, "Where is Nate?"

"He's not coming," Elena said quietly voice trembling.

"What?" they both asked.

"He got caught, they arrested him!" she shouted.

Shock crossed all the faces in the room at her outburst. Ryan and Karis took a minute to comprehend the news. The look on their faces traveled from shock to understanding to appall and finally anger.

"What? No! How? What are we going to do?" they asked speaking on top of each other.

"I don't know!" she said silencing them.

"It seems we are at an impasse," Elias stated. "We can't leave without him and we can't break him out without getting arrested ourselves."

"So, what's your plan?" Karis asked.

Elena looked up. Everyone was looking at her. With Nate gone they all expected her to step up and fill his shoes. Her pulse increased heart racing inside her chest. Sweat beaded up on her forehead. She was already unstable after losing Nate and now they wanted her to call the shots. Burying her face in her hands she struggled just to breath.

"Elena?" Ryan asked voice tense.

"Air," she choked out. "I need air."

Elena rushed from the plane out into the cool misty night. Quickly she walked to the front of the plane looking for somewhere, anywhere to go. Ducking under the plane she sat down in the dry spot adjacent to the front wheels. Leaning back against the wheels she focused all her attention on regaining control of her emotions.

"Elena?" a voiced asked.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Ryan hesitantly approaching her as if he was scared she'd bolt.

"You okay?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"I will be," she answered hugging her knees. "Some days I just don't know how he handles it, all the pressure. People expect him to lead, to have a plan, to know what to do next. With him gone all those expectations fall on me. They all expect me to know what to do and I don't. I'm not Nate."

"Good-thing to," Ryan said. "Since when has Nate ever had a plan?"

Elena laughed humorlessly. He had a point but still Nate's play-by-ear instincts were much better than hers. She preferred to have a plan and a backup plan. Both of those had just been blown completely out of the water. Now she didn't have a clue. Clutching her hands together she tried to keep from shaking.

"Why don't you go inside and try to get some sleep?" Ryan said. "It's been a long couple of days for all of us."

"Yeah, you're right," she said shaking her head. "Giving myself a heart attack over this isn't going to help anyone."

She rose to her feet and headed back toward the plane rubbing some warmth into her numb arms.

"Elena," Ryan said drawing her attention back over her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

She didn't know how he could be so sure and yet he was. The power of it radiated from his eyes and connected somewhere deep inside her chest giving the small flutter of hope she had left life.

"I know," she said.

Turning she walked back onto the plane keeping every muscle under ridged control. Breathing deeply she found her calm and stepped into the main cabin. The gray and beige interior with its light brown and cherry wood accents was becoming all too familiar to her. The plane could only hold seven, maybe eight, passengers. It was a business plane with a couch on the right side and four armchair style seats along the left with tables in between them. Noticing her entrance the three remaining group members swiveled in their seats to look at her.

"So what's the plan?" Karis asked.

"We wait," she answered.

"What?"

Elena picked up Nate's backpack and tossed it against the armrest of the couch. Calmly she took a seat.

"We wait," she repeated. "If I know Nate he'll have himself out of there by morning. Besides we can't do anything right now anyway. And if worst comes to worst we go on without him."

Ignoring the shocked looks on her comrades' faces Elena kicked her feet up on the couch and lay back into Nate's bag. The stress and anxiety really had a way of wearing on her. Adventures with Nate always meant long days and minimal sleep. It wasn't long before her heavy eyelids closed and she drifted away from her conscious reality.

_

* * *

_

Elena walked through the massive stone chamber footsteps echoing like thunder. Soaring columns lined the walkway. Mounted on them in cast iron fixtures were flickering torches providing the only light in the cavernous space. Strangely they were lit in a cold blue fire casting cool shadows across the black veined marble floors. The only scent on the air was the familiar charred smell of fire.

_"Hello?" she called voice echoing endlessly._

_"Hello, Elena," a voice whispered in return._

_Elena's head whipped in either direction. She swore the voice had been right next to her but there was no one in sight. Suddenly another woman appeared at the other end of the temple-esc room. From this distance the only features Elena could make out were the gleam of a silver helmet and a billowing pleated skirt._

_"Who are you?" she called._

_"Come closer," the voice whispered still sounding eerily close._

_Hesitantly Elena walked forward. The stranger mirrored her movement perfectly until they were standing but yards apart. The woman was dressed like a Grecian warrior with her gleaming white toga and laced leather sandals. Her silver breastplate and helmet made her almost shimmer in the blue light. A spear and shield were slung across her back and a long cord of braided blonde hair flowed out from under her helm._

_"Your mind is troubled," she said quiet voice rippling with intensity. "You are worried about Nathan."_

_"How do you…"_

_"You should not worry about him," she continued eyeing Elena with her fiercely blue owl-like eyes. "Nathan is clever and very resourceful. He will find his way back to you."_

_"And you know this?" Elena asked eyebrows knitting together._

_"I know a great many things," she answered. "But there is a fine line between knowledge and wisdom. You know this."_

_Chewing on her lip Elena considered the statement. Brow wrinkling she looked up again._

_"So I'm just supposed to sit around and wait for him?" Elena asked._

_"Are you?" she asked back cryptically._

_"Tell me what I'm supposed to do!"_

_"Trust your instincts," the woman answered. "They will not mislead you." _

_One last question itched at the back of her mind weighing on her tongue like a lump of sand._

_"Who are you?" she asked again._

_"You already know the answer," the woman challenged._

_"Athena," she whispered._

_She nodded, "But that is not all."_

_Bowing her head Athena removed the helmet and set it on the ground next to her. Rising she shook the stray blonde hairs out of her eyes._

_"I'm you."_

_Eyes going wide Elena stepped back. Athena looked exactly like her. It was like looking in a bizarre carnival mirror. The vision started to crack then suddenly exploded raining mirrored glass down upon her. The light in the room suddenly blared red casting bloody stains across the floor. A new figure stood where Athena once was._

_"You?" Elena asked recognizing his face._

_An evil grin crawled across the man's face. His eyes were alight with a sinister sort of shine. Shadows lurked in the hollows of his face creating sharp angles in his face. With his black suit and blood red silk shirt he looked like the mob boss from hell._

_"Not what you expected?" he asked._

_"Run!" Athena's voice whispered._

_Staggering back Elena turned and ran as a javelin appeared in his hand. He spun it in his hand once then threw it. It arced through the air spinning dangerously. Elena stopped short as a sharp pain spread through her back. Gasping she looked down to see the crimson stained tip sticking out from her waist. Her hands went to the wound feeling the warm liquid running from her body. As she fell to her knees a sickening coppery taste entered her mouth._

_"You can't escape me," he said placing a hand on the spear's shaft. "I will find you."_

_He ripped the spear out cruelly. Gasping in pain Elena lurched forward. She was falling, falling endlessly in the darkness. She reached out groping for anything to stop her fall. But it was too late. She hit the bottom._

* * *

Elena's eyes snapped open as soon as she hit the floor. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest and cold sweat drenched her body. She was completely disoriented.

"Elena, are you okay?" a voiced asked.

Looking up she saw Ryan standing over her. She could feel the course gray carpet underneath her hands and her surroundings cleared becoming familiar. She was lying on her stomach in the cabin of the plane safe and un-impaled.

"Uh, yeah," she said regaining composure. "What happened?"

"You rolled off the couch," he answered.

"Oh," she blushed getting to her feet.

Her hands were shaking and despite the rosy tinge of embarrassment in her cheeks she looked pale. Visions and memories from the dream were still playing over in her head making her stomach tremor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," she answered brushing him off. "It was just a bad dream."

"Okay…" he said backing off.

Wringing her hands Elena looked out the window at the light rising over the distant horizon and assured herself:

"Just a dream."


	18. Hostage Situation

Nate repeatedly drummed his fingers against the surface of the desk. They'd arrested him hours ago, brought him here, handcuffed him to a desk, and done nothing else since. He couldn't believe that he was a wanted criminal in a room full of investigators and they were completely ignoring him. Not a single question or comment or even a sideways glance. Spread out across the table the desk in front of him was the contents of his pockets. He'd left his bag back on the plane. His eyes skimmed over the items. His nine millimeter, a few magazines of ammo, his journal, the walkie-talkie, his cell phone, and his lock pick. It was just barely out of his reach. He was discretely trying to reach for it regardless of being in a room full of cops. Wincing as the handcuff dug into his wrist he was surprised when his finger tips just barely closed on the lock pick. His luck was never this good. Sliding it across the table he dropped it into his lap. He was just about ready to slide the correct tool out of the pick when he felt a sudden presence looming behind him. "Hello, Nate." His head snapped up and he sighed, "Oh, no." He let his head slam down onto the table with a loud clunk. Why did it have to be her? He heard her footsteps move around the desk and a metal scrape against the cement. "You don't seem happy to see me," she said. "I take it you weren't expecting me?" "Don't know why not," he said into the table. "You have a tendency of showing up at the strangest times." She sighed, "We need to stop meeting like this. It's Panama all over again." "No," Nate said head snapping up. "Panama was completely different and you know that." "Yeah, there you were only arrested for unauthorized excavation. This is grand theft!" Rolling his eyes Nate sat back in his chair. "And that's not all. You're charged with breaking and entering and assault. I really just hope you haven't killed anybody yet and I really don't want to think about the body count you've stacked up over the last few years." "Hey now, I'm not a murderer. They attacked me; it would all try as self-defense." "They always attack you, Nate. Can't you see that you're spiraling out of control? Eventually you are going to crash. You're unpredictable, like lightning, you never strike the same place twice." "Not true," he said. "I've been to Istanbul twice." "And we both know how that turned out. Last time you got yourself imprisoned for three months and the time before that you got two of your best friends killed." Nate blanched at the statement. Bad memories roused in the back of his mind struggling their way front but he pushed them back. "Hand me that journal?" he asked changing the topic. Hesitantly she pushed the journal across the table. "Pen?" he asked. She set a pen next to the journal. In his handcuffs Nate awkwardly flipped through the journal. He came to the page he was looking for and scrawled a word across it. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Adding Greece to the list of countries I've been arrested in," he said tossing the journal down on the table. "Do you think this is a joke, Nate!" she said furious. "You are in serious trouble here. You can't just talk your way out of this one." Nate slumped back in his chair, "I don't know what you want me to say, Marie." "There's nothing you can say, Nate," she said. "You've really messed up this time. I don't know when you turned from an eccentric treasure hunter into professional thief but you accepted a job from the wrong man this time. Brewr's a bad man." "Why are you even after him anyway?" Nate asked. "We think he's been double dealing arms under the table and enabling terrorist groups in the Middle East against the interest of the UN. It's like this guy's purpose in life is starting wars. We aim to put him out of business." "Well, get me outta here. I can help you catch him," Nate said. "Are you out of your mind?" she asked. "If you think I have any strings to pull you are sorely mistaken. I am this close to being kicked off this case because of you as it is. If I make one wrong move my director is going to have me off this case faster than you can get yourself arrested again. I have been working on this case too hard for too long to have you ruin it for me now." "Marie…" "No, Nate. We're done here," she said flatly. While Marie called someone over Nate quickly slid the lock pick into his pocket. The man was none other than the officer that had confronted and arrested him in the metro. "Take him down to the holding cells," she said. "He can stay there until we hand him back over to the French government." Marie walked away giving Nate one last disapproving look. Her partner unhooked Nate from the desk and lead him to the elevators at the end of the room. He nudged Nate into the back of the elevator then turned and pressed the button label B2. The doors slid shut and they were alone. Now was his chance. Nate jumped the guy sliding his arms over his neck. The man struggled slamming him back into the wall. Groaning Nate pushed them both forward forcing the other man into one wall then the other. Finally he managed to crack the other man's head against the railing mounted to the back wall knocking him unconscious. Nate never really understood why hand rails were needed in elevators but at this moment he was grateful they were. Lowering his arresting officer to the floor he carefully untangled the cuffs and removed the lock pick from his pocket. Quickly he worked off the cuffs and rubbed his sore wrists. "Nothing personal, buddy," Nate said as he hastily swapped jackets with the man and relieved him of his fire arm. There was a soft ding as the elevator arrived at its destination and the door slid open. Nate checked to make sure no one was lurking outside then carefully drug the man out into the deserted corridor. Fasting one of the handcuffs to the guy's wrist he cuffed him to a pole. At the last second Nate swiped his sunglasses and reentered the elevator. He pressed the button for the main lobby. It lit up as the doors slid shut. With a slight hum the elevator began to rise. When the doors opened again Nate stepped out into the crowded lobby. Keeping his head down he hurried across the room and out the door. Marie watched as Franco and Nate disappeared behind the elevator doors. They hadn't been together in over eight years and he was still complicating her life. Sighing she turned back and perched on the edge of the desk picking up his pocket sized blue bound journal. The book was thick from all the things Nate had accumulated and tacked within its pages. Most of it was just old bits of parchment covered in Latin or Tibetan. Flipping past that uninterestedly she came across a page with a small photo of a short haired blonde woman paper clipped to the top. But that wasn't all on the page. There were locations, dates, and names including hers. He'd catalogued all of his girlfriends. Groaning in disgust she tossed the journal down on the table. As she did something caught her eye or rather the lack of something. There was an item missing from the table. "Did any of you take the lock pick?" she shouted jumping up. Her team looked up at her with confused eyes. "The lock pick," she repeated. "The one that was on this table. Did any of you take it?" "No. Wasn't me. I didn't," they all answered at once words mottling together. "Drake is going to attempt an escape," she announced. "What? How?" "Somehow he got the lock pick," she said pulling out her phone and dialing her partner. "Come on, Franco, answer the phone." The line went to voice mail; he never let his phone go to voicemail. "Dammit!" she muttered as her team swarmed the elevator landing. She shook her head, "That will never be fast enough." Bolting to the stairs she burst into a sprint. Floors flew past as she skipped stairs and leaped half flights. Jumping the final flight she landed firmly on the floor and crashed out the emergency exit. She wasn't going to let him disappear again, not like this. She knew where he'd go. Last time they'd caught him at the metro so obviously he needed the train to get back to wherever his cohorts were waiting for him. But she knew Athens better than him and could beat him there. Running into the crowds she fought her way through eyes darting over every person. To any other member of her team Nate would have faded into the crowd but she'd recognized his dark spiked mess of hair anywhere. He'd been wearing his hair that way as long as she'd know him. Just when Marie was about to give up hope she spotted him ducking into a side alley. Hurrying after him she pulled her gun out of the holster. By the time she cleared the corner Nate was half way down the alley. "Stop right there!" she called. Nate spun around pulling out a gun, "Marie?" "Don't move!" He stepped forward, "How did you…" "I said don't move!" "You won't shoot me," he said sounding absolutely certain. "You don't know that," she answered. "Yes I do. Just like you know that I won't shoot you." "Yet here we stand with guns pointed at each other." Nate pulled his gun back holding his hands up in surrender and slid the gun back into his concealed holster. He stepped even closer regardless of the gun pointed at his chest. "Nate, just stop!" she said hands shaking but he kept moving forward. "I don't want to hurt you but I will." "No you won't," he answered confidently. He was only feet away now. For a moment her mind flashed forward. The deafening shot rang in her ears and Nate stumbled backwards falling. She watched the light leave his eyes, the life she had taken fade. A crimson stain blossomed from the singular hole in his chest. Her burning eyes brimmed with tears vision going blurry and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly she felt the gun being pulled out of her hand and didn't resist. Her mind snapped back to reality. Nate was standing in front of her tucking the confiscated gun into his belt. He was right. She couldn't do it and she was never going to be able to. "So what now?" she asked shakily. "I don't know," he answered. "How about this?" There was a soft click as she hooked a cuff around his wrist. Nate's eyes went wide and he jerked their hands up. "Oh, you did not just handcuff us together," he said. "You bet I did." "Why did you have to do that?" he muttered running his free hand through his hair. "This is so not cool." "You aren't going anywhere without me, Nathan Drake," she stated. "Wanna bet?" Nate pulled out his lock pick but Marie took it before he could blink. "Oh, no. You aren't getting rid of me that easily." "Fine," he spat. "Be difficult." Turning Nate walked back the direction he'd been heading but stopped when the handcuff dug into his wrist pulling him back. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm getting the hell out of Athens." "And I'm not letting you out of my sight," she said shaking the handcuffs. Nate rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Then I guess you're just going to have to come with me." "So now this is turning into a hostage situation?" "You are the one that handcuffed yourself to me!" he snapped. Arching an eyebrow she cocked a hip and crossed her arms. She was not going to make this easy on him. "Look," he said. "We both know that I'm bigger and stronger. So either you can walk or I will drag you." "Fine," she muttered. Together they walked to the nearest metro station and boarded the first train heading back toward the museum and the airport. Taking seats in one of the nearly deserted cars Nate tried to ignore the looks they were getting. But when the old lady sitting across from them gave him a skeptical look he lost it. "I cannot believe you handcuffed us together," he said through clenched teeth. "Yes, me doing my job. How dare I?" she responded rolling her eyes. A few moments of silence went by as the train rocked underneath of them creaking through the dark tunnel. "You were right, you know," she said quietly. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you. I'm never going to be able to either," she said. "Despite all that's happened I'm still your friend Nate. I want you to know that." "Well, that's good. I'll tell you for a second back there I thought you might actually shoot me." The conversation fell silent. The train clicked along for another ten minutes before rolling to a stop at their station. They staggered through the streets back to airport continuously running into each other trying to avoid other pedestrians. Finally they made it back to the airport. Nate was almost surprised to see the plane still sitting right where he'd left it. Marie saw something change in him as they got closer. His pace quickened and a certain light appeared in his eyes. She'd only seen him this way one or two times. "What's up with you?" she asked. "What do you mean?" "Nothing," she shook her head and dug into her pocket. "Here." He took his lock pick from her with a surprised look. Pulling a small set of keys out of her jacket pocket she unlocked the handcuffs. "You're setting me free?" he asked. "Oh, I don't think you'll get away from me now." He smiled gratefully, "Can I borrow your phone?" "Why not?" she shrugged handing it to him. Opening the phone he dialed a number and held it to his ear. He foot tapped anxiously against the cement. "Hello?" he asked pausing. "I'm here." In the distance the stairs opened descending from the side of the plane and a woman appeared at the top. Closing the phone Nate handed it back to her. "Thank-you." He turned and ran across the tarmac. Whoever the woman was she practically leapt on Nate wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment he buried his face in her hair. When Marie was close enough she saw that it was none other than the blonde woman who's photo she'd seen in his journal. "You need to stop doing this to me," she murmured into his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd catch up to us that fast." "It's fine," she said stepping back. "What matters is you're back now and we can get move… who is that?" Nate looked back over his shoulder acting like he'd almost forgotten she was there. "Oh, right. Elena, this is Marie. Marie, Elena." "Nice to meet you," Marie said extending a hand. "Likewise, I think," she said warily shaking her hand and giving Nate a confused look. "I'll explain later," he assured her. "Let's get outta here." Wrapping his arm around her lower back Nate pulled Elena back toward the plane. Marie trailed a few steps behind. So this was his new girl, Elena. She followed them onto the plane. Everyone inside seemed happy for Nate to be back. She wasn't surprised. For a guy that never knew what he was going to do until he did it he always seemed to be the leader of the group. But their happy faces changed instantly when they saw her especially Ryan's. "Looks like we've gained another more member," Elias observed. "Any more additions and I'll have to find a bigger plane," Karis muttered. "This is Marie," Nate said shooting her a dirty look. "She's an old friend of mine and is working on a case for… wait, who do you work for? Interpol? NATO?" "You don't need to know," she answered. "Course I don't," he muttered. "Anyway she's trying to take down Brewr just like us so she's coming with. End of story." "Just think of me as Nate's probation officer," she smirked. "Right," he muttered. "Let's get moving." Karis stood, "Excellent. So, where are we going?" Nate's eyes shifted from Elias to Elena, "Didn't you tell them?" They didn't answer just shifted awkwardly with guilty looks on their faces. "We're going to Turkey," he said. "Turkey?" Karis asked. "Yes, Turkey. The final artifact is located in a labyrinth beneath the ancient city of Troy," Nate explained. "I need you to get us as close to that cite as possible." "If you wanted to be as close as possible you'd have to strap on a parachute and jump as we fly over," she joked receiving a serious look from Nate. "But I know a small airport not far from there where you can rent a car." "Perfect," he said. "Well, if you'll all just take your seats we will be off," Karis said returning to the cockpit. Everyone secured themselves into the leather seats as the turbines fired up. In no time they were taxiing to the runway and taking off into the clear afternoon sky. 


	19. Hard to Forget

About twenty minutes later they were flying over the Mediterranean cruising at twenty thousand feet. Ryan and Elias had both fallen asleep in their chairs and Nate was out like a light with his head in Elena's lap. The only two still awake were her and Marie. The awkward lingering silence was becoming unbearable.

"So how long have you known Nate?" Elena asked.

"Oh, let's see. How old am I?" she paused thinking. "Twenty-eight years."

"Oh," Elena said meekly.

"Yeah, we went to the same high school, and elementary school, heck, I think we even shared a crib once."

"Wow…"

"It's no big deal really. We grew on the same block; our parents were really good friends. We practically grew up together. He was my best friend until he disappeared seven years ago. Just up and left without telling anyone where he was going and when he was coming back. I've only seen him once since then and that's because he called me to bail his ass out of a Panamanian jail. That was three and a half years ago now but I finally understood why he left and why he never came back. That goddamn treasure tore his family apart. He was convinced the next clue was in Panama."

"He found it," Elena said quietly.

"What?"

"The treasure, Drake's Fortune, he found it," she repeated.

"Really? How do you…"

"I was with him the whole time," she answered. "We found Drake's coffin just off the coast of Panama."

"And how did he talk you into that?" she asked.

"It wasn't hard really; he came to my producer and me claiming to know the location of Sir Francis Drake's coffin and he had some decently solid evidence so we took a chance on him. He used me and my show to fund the expedition to find the coffin then tried to ditch me but unfortunately for him I wasn't so easy to shake," Elena explained. "We found the treasure and Sir Francis after nearly dying a dozen times and somewhere along the road I fell for him."

"That sounds like Nate," Marie smiled. "He's an easy man to fall in love with; he's not so easy to forget."

Elena grinned knowingly and looked down at him. She'd been there and she'd tried to forget. It hadn't worked out so well. But she felt more than ever that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

"He is smart, funny, romantic, and just when you think he's about perfect…"

Suddenly Nate moaned and swatted at some invisible entity in the air. She tried to catch him but he rolled off the couch jarring himself awake.

"… he does something like that," she finished.

"What happened?" Nate asked blearily.

"You fell off the couch," Elena answered.

"Well that explains why I'm on the floor," he said getting up.

Marie and Elena laughed exchanging glances.

"Oh, no. You two weren't talking about me, were you?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, you bet we were," Marie answered.

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"Of course not," Elena said.

"No, we were just talking about the time when we were six and you ran around in your Spiderman pajamas for over a week straight and refused to take them off because and I quote 'your spidy senses wouldn't tingle without them.'"

"Really?" Elena said suppressing a giggle.

"That did not need to be said," Nate said flatly.

"Oh, but it did."

"I really don't like you right now," he glared.

"You'll get over it."

"Come here," Elena said sliding over and patting the cushion beside her. "If it's any consolation I always did like Spiderman."

Groaning Nate flopped down onto the couch a touch of pink still present in his cheeks. Elena thought it was sweet that he could still get embarrassed enough to blush after all she'd see him do plenty of stupid things before. Laughing a little she curled into his chest.

"You know, you are just as bad as she is," he muttered.

"Oh, be quiet," she said.

Nate put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"I will be so glad when this mess is over with," he murmured.

"You and me both," she yawned.

Elena wasn't fully aware that she'd fallen asleep until sometime the next morning when she was woken by sunlight filtering through the tinted windows. For the first time in several days she'd slept soundly.

"Morning," Nate said.

"Morning," she echoed still half asleep.

Looking around the cabin Elena saw that everyone else was already awake and looked like they had been for some time.

"Welcome to Turkey," Karis said.

"How long did it take us to get here?" she asked.

"We've been on the ground for several hours," Sarkin answered breaking his usual silent demeanor. "But you all were sleeping so peacefully Karis and I decided to let you lie."

Elena sat up stretching the stiff muscles in her neck and back. Beside her Nate did the same thing. She felt guilty that everyone had been waiting for her, she hated being that person.

"So," Ryan asked. "What happens now?"

"We find the artifact," Nate answered. "Anybody else ready to get this thing over with?"

The group moaned and muttered in agreement. They were quite the motley crew, a journalist, a cameraman, a treasure hunter, an archeologist, and a police detective. By this point they were all looking worn, ragged, and beaten. All they really wanted was to go home, take a hot shower, and pretend to be normal, boring people for a while.

"Well," Marie said drumming her fingers against the edge of her seat. "What are we waiting for?"

"We already have a car arranged for you," Karis said tossing Nate the keys.

"Fantastic," he said grabbing his bags. "Let's move."

"Hold it," Marie protested.

"What?"

"Before we go I'm fixing that nose of yours."

"You are not going anywhere near my nose," Nate said.

Going to the steward's portion of the cabin Marie produced a first aid kit. Walking up to Nate she shoved him into a sitting position.

"Just sit down and shut up," she said bluntly. "It will only hurt a bit."


	20. The Labyrinth

"Ow, ow, ooowwwww!" Nate groaned.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Marie said as she carefully adjusted his nose.

"I'm not being a baby!" he protested.

"Please, I've seen eight-year-old girls complain less than you. Besides it's not like you haven't broken your nose before."

"Yeah, but last time I had it set by a doctor, a trained doctor," Nate argued. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"It's not like I haven't set a broken nose before," she said as she pushed his nose back into place. "You'd be surprised the skills you pick up in my line of work."

Nate arched an eyebrow in curiosity as an amused look of intrigue crossed his face. Marie instantly regretted what she'd just said.

"Shuddup," she spat.

"I didn't say a thing."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"How do you know what I was… ow!" he yelped as gave his nose one final tweak.

"Sit still you baby," she said trying not to smile. "I'm almost done."

Frowning Nate muttered under his breath while she applied some adhesive stitches to hold his nose in place.

"There, all finished," she said taking a step back. "See, it wasn't so bad. Now as long as you don't go running into any walls or doing something equally as stupid you should be fine."

Making faces he silently mimicked her then rolled his eyes. Shaking her head she threw his backpack at him. He grunted as it hit him right in the gut.

"You know," she said. "I'm starting to think I dodged a bullet with you."

"I've dodged a ton of bullets, what's your point?"

"I was being metaphoric," she said.

"I know," he snapped. "Let's get moving."

Slinging his bag over his shoulder Nate moved towards the door snagging the supply bag as he went. The others were waiting for them by the Jeep. Grabbing the frame Nate swung into the driver's seat and fired up the engine. Elena slid into the seat next to him while the others climbed in the back.

"Alright," he said shifting the car into drive. "Let's go find us that shield."

The car lurched forward speeding off across the runway. It wasn't long before all signs of civilization disappeared behind them and they were rolling across the desolate Turkish plains.

"So, how do you know where Troy is anyway?" Marie called over the roar of the wind.

"Because believe it or not I do my research," Nate called back. "Besides, imagine you're the archeologist that believed he had just found the lost city of Troy. You're not exactly going to keep quiet about it."

"I've been thinking," Elias said. "What if these artifacts were never meant to be found?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Think about it. First the artifacts are split up and hid all across the Grecian world, then Troy is destroyed and lost during the war, and Pompeii was buried by a volcanic eruption. Now fate seems to be throwing every possible blockade in our path to try and stop us. What if these artifacts weren't meant to be found?"

"Well fate is just going to have to try a little harder," Nate said. "Besides, we're almost there."

A hill appeared on the horizon, rising and growing larger. So this was the location of the fabled city. Once upon a time Nate had read Homer, he knew the city's sordid past however truthful that was. Now it was their turn to find out if the city had one last story to tell.

"We're here," he announced parking the car.

"This is Troy?" Marie asked skeptically climbing out of the car.

"The city of Troy was built and rebuilt over a half a dozen times," Elias answered. "Each time it was brutally sacked and burned by opposing soldiers until eventually the city was abandoned and left to rot. That is until we discovered it thousands of years later. It's a tragedy really, so much history lost."

"Yep," Nate said bluntly. "I'm tearing up."

Elias shot him a look but Nate was too busy digging supplies out of his bag.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. My guess is that the entrance to the labyrinth will be near the center of the city where the royalty would have lived. Here's a flash light for everyone," he said tossing them out. "Just radio if you find anything."

The group turned to leave but Nate called them back.

"Hold on, there's one more thing," he said digging into his backpack.

He tossed a gun to Elena and Ryan each of them tucking it into their belts. Turning he held the last gun out to Marie.

"You're trusting me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Besides if anything goes down we need all capable hands armed and ready for action."

Going their separate ways the group wandered over the mound that remained of the city. There wasn't much left to see other than some crumbling chunks of wall. Suddenly there was rumbling noise followed by a sharp crack and a terrified scream.

"What was that?" Nate radioed.

"I don't know," Marie responded.

"Wasn't me," Elias said.

"I lost sight of Ryan," Elena answered.

A moment of tense radio silence passed before the last response came.

"Uh, guys…" Ryan said. "I think I found something."

"We're on our way," Nate answered.

The group quickly traversed the hill to the spot where Elena had last seen Ryan. There was a gaping hole in the ground that still looked dangerously unstable. Nate stepped closer causing a few rocks to come loose and tumble down into the hole. Elena flicked on her flashlight and shined it down into the ground. Ryan was nowhere in sight.

"Ryan?" she called.

"Down here!" his answer echoed back. "Watch yourselves; it's further down than it looks!"

Carefully placing his footing on the unstable terrain Nate straddled the hole.

"I'll lower you down," he said.

Marie took a hold of him by the wrists and carefully slid her down into the opening.

"Ready?" Nate asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'm letting go," he said.

He released her wrists and she dropped to the floor landing firmly on her feet. Elias dropped down after her followed by Elena. They each turned on their flashlights shedding more light on the dark room. Finally Nate dropped down in beside them.

"Well this is definitely a start," Nate said adding his light to the mix.

"Yes," Elias agreed. "The only question is which way do we go now?"

Five cobweb darkened corridors branched off from the chamber. The sixth had been buried in the collapse Ryan had caused. The other arches were crumbling a bit and the air smelled of dust but the structure still seamed decently stable. Chewing on his lower lip Nate considered his options.

"Okay everyone take a tunnel and go for about a hundred yards. We're still close enough to the surface for the walkies to work. Radio if you find anything, meet back here if you don't," he said.

Elena was about to head down her hall when a sudden cooing noise caught her attention. Searching around the room she found the source. The small big eyed bird cocked its head to the side and whoed at her again.

"Hey Nate, do you see that?" she asked.

"See what?"

"That owl, right there," she pointed looking at him.

"Elena there's nothing there," he said.

Her brow crinkled up as she looked again. The owl was gone.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you've been a little shaky the last few days."

"Yeah… I… I'm fine," she said.

"Okay…"

Giving her a concerned look Nate turned and walked down his hall Elena watched until his the light disappeared around the corner. She felt like she was losing her mind. First the voices in her head then the extraordinarily vivid dreams and now she was hallucinating owls. All this Athena business was really starting to get to her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fluttering of tiny wings. Once again there was a cooing purr calling to her. Following the sound Elena found the little bird perched above one of the hall entrances. It whoed again and she could have sworn it nodded for her to follow.

"Alright," she shrugged moving toward the doorway.

The owl swooped down off its perch and glided into the hall landing on an abandoned fixture a little ways ahead. Elena worked her way through curtains of cobwebs as the owl flew on ahead perching every few yards and whoing for her to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she smiled rounding the corner. She'd lost sight of the owl. "Where'd you go?"

The illusive bird had once again disappeared but Elena spotted something else, a splash of color beneath the cottony dust coated webs. Pulling them down, she ran her hand across the mural. Owls, dozens of them, covered the wall. Pace quickening she ripped down sheet after sheet revealing more owls until she found it, a large circular door. It was taller than she was and wider across than her arm span. Molded onto it was a gorgon head. Her face was etched in a horrific scream mouth gaping and eyes wide staring blankly into nothing.

"Guys," Elena said into her walkie-talkie. "I think I found it."

Dragging her eyes away from the terrifying face Elena headed back down the hall. By the time she got back to the junction the others were waiting for her.

"This way," she said leading them back.

"Well, this is definitely it," Elias said as they approached the doorway. "This is a sculpture of Athena's shield; it even has Medusa's head on it."

They all stared at it in shock for a moment before Ryan asked what they were all thinking.

"So… how do we open it?"

"I don't see a handle or a lever," Marie added.

"Do you really think it'd be that easy?" Elena asked.

"It's never that easy," Nate said.

He stepped closer shining his beam into Medusa's mouth. There was a mechanism inside of it. Eyebrows knitting together Nate ran his fingers along the slender opening.

"Why is it always the mouth?" he muttered to himself. "Hey, Elias, lemme see that spear."

Removing the canvas bag from his shoulder Elias handed it to Nate. Digging out the spearhead he considered for a moment then slid it into the slot. It clicked right into place.

"What are you doing?" Elias asked.

"I'm opening the door," Nate said turning his attention back to the lock. "Okay… now what?"

Nate eyed the two circular holes on either side of the slot. Pulling out the shaft pieces he tossed the bag aside and held one in each hand. Pushing them into the slots as well he heard a second click as the mechanism responded. Gripping the shafts he turned the dial to the right. The ancient gears groaned in protest and sluggishly began to turn. Deep inside the door the bolt slowly drug open. The eyes in the face turned revealing dangerously glimmering emeralds. With a hiss the seal broke and Medusa exhaled a musk stale breath she'd been holding for over a thousand years.

"Well," Nate said shining his light inside. "We're in."

The group followed him inside the maze as Elias gathered the pieces of the spear. They all waved their lights around the chamber revealing multiple paths.

"So," Elena asked. "Which way do we go?"

"Not a clue," Nate answered.

"Well it is a labyrinth so the last thing we want to do is split up," Elias said.

"What are the chances we'll even find the shield anyway?" Marie asked.

"Without a map, slim to none," Nate answered.

"Fantastic," Ryan muttered.

Nate walked to the nearest wall and pulled the torch out of the sconce. Removing the liter from his bag he ignited the fuel casting a flickering glow across the chamber.

"These torches are still good," he noted. "We can light them as we go to mark the path so at least we'll be able to find our way back."

"That still doesn't answer the question of which way we're going," Marie stated.

"Elena?" Nate asked.

"What?"

"Which way?" he asked.

"Why do I have to pick?"

"You had the lucky pick last time," he explained. "Maybe you'll do it again."

"Okay…" she said warily looking over the choices, there were just so many. "Okay…" she whispered to herself. "Trust my instincts."

Eyeing the paths one last time she pointed, "That one."

"That one it is," Nate said.

He led the way down the path lighting torches as he went. It continued on in shadow darkness for what seemed like ages before finally coming to a junction.

"Look at the path," Marie said. "It's sloping inwards, towards the center."

"The maze must be built on a giant crater," Nate added.

"And if the shield is at the center of the maze…" Elias said.

"If we follow the paths leading down they should lead us right to it," Ryan concluded.

"Well let's hope," Nate said.

Only one of the paths went down. Kicking up centuries' worth of dust as they went the group worked their way down following the sloping paths. Suddenly their way came to a screeching halt at a small circular room holding only dust and dead torches.

"Dead end," Nate said turning back.

"Looks like your theory was wrong," Elena remarked.

"I didn't say this was going to be easy," he stated. "Let's head back."

"Uh-oh," Marie said.

There was a soft grinding of stone on stone.

"What did you do?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I think I stepped on something."

"Uh, guys," Ryan asked. "Where's the door?"

The wall to the room had completely solidified. They were trapped.

"Oh, bad," Nate said as the ground started to shake. "Very bad."

Hair line fractures spread across the floor as the tremors increased. Dust and small chunks of rock rained down on them. The air became thick and foggy clogged with dirt. Under their combined weight the floor suddenly collapsed sending them all tumbling into the blackness below.

Nate hit a slope hard and began sliding down into the darkness. He groped for anything to stop his descent. Just as he got a grip on something another body slammed into him sending them both reeling into the darkness below not knowing what awaited them at the bottom. Finally the ride came to a stop as the both landed hard on the floor. Unfortunately for Nate he had ended up underneath the other man who was spewing curses like a sailor.

"Ryan?" he asked.

"Drake?"

"Get off me!" he growled.

"I'm trying!"

Squirming Nate tried to get out from under Ryan and was rewarded with an elbow to the kidney. Groaning he shoved the other man away. It was just his luck that he'd landed with his least favorite person in the group. Eventually they managed to untangle themselves from each other and Nate grabbed his radio.

"Everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marie responded after a few seconds. "We're here. Elias is with me. We're both fine but he banged up his ankle pretty bad."

"Elena?" he asked with no response. "Elena, you there?"

A few more seconds of silence passed. He flashed his light around their tunnel just to make sure she wasn't with them. Something was wrong. She should have responded by now. A knot of panic started to build up somewhere deep inside Nate's gut.

"Elena?"


	21. Following the Owls

The air was thick, clogged with dust. She coughed struggling to breathe. With a groan she rolled onto her back and shook some of the rubble off of herself. She moaned clutching her side as pain shot through it. Where was she? What happened? She couldn't remember.

From somewhere a light was shining illuminating the millions of tiny particles dancing through the air. Distantly someone was calling her name over and over. Turning her head she flung out an arm reaching for the radio. Finally her fingers closed around the device.

"Elena?"

Dragging the speaker to her mouth she pressed the talk button.

"I'm here," she said carefully sitting up.

"Oh thank God!" Nate sighed relievedly. "Don't do that to me."

"Now we're even," she grumbled.

Her surroundings were becoming more familiar. She was in the labyrinth and now she was alone. Climbing to her feet she collected her flashlight and clipped to her belt. Wincing she gripped her side as pain shot through it again.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"For the most part," she answered. "I did something to my side though."

"Be careful," he said. "We're farther underground now so I don't know how long we can keep the connection."

Leaning against the wall Elena staggered down the hall. It was even dustier and darker down here than it had been before.

"Just… moving… out… here… …" Nate cut in and out.

"Nate?" she asked.

"…lena?"

More static crackled out of the receiver and nothing else.

"Damn," she muttered clipping it back to her belt. Now she truly was alone.

Stumbling forward she struggled to keep moving. Her only hope was that she'd run into the others again. The silence of the stone walls was eerie, haunting. Occasionally she could hear the rumble of rocks clattering to the floor or the whispering echo of distant voices. Swallowing hard she just kept moving.

"Who?" a sudden sound broke the silence.

With a terrified gasp Elena spun around. Perched on a sconce not two feet away was the same little owl that she'd befriended earlier.

"You again?" she asked. "How'd you get in here?"

The owl whoed in response and glided down onto her shoulder. Hopping closer it nuzzled her cheek with its soft feathered head. She gently ran her finger down its back.

"So what do you want this time?" she asked.

It leapt from her shoulder and flew down the hall landing delicately on the next sconce. Cocking its head it stared at her with big eyes.

"You want me to follow you?"

It nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

After looking around for a minute Marie bent down and beat the dust off of her jeans and shook out her jacket. Elias was sitting reclined back against the wall warily looking at his left leg. His face was pale making the dark circles beneath his eyes even darker. He'd cracked his glasses during the fall adding even more to his rag-tag look.

"You okay to keep going?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said voice thin.

Chewing on her lower lip she knelt down beside him.

"We have to keep moving, Elias," she said. "It's our only chance. If we don't we'll die down here."

"Alright," he nodded still looking uncertain.

Pulling him to his feet Marie slung his left arm over her shoulder and slowly they moved forward. They weren't getting anywhere fast at this pace and Elias was looking like he might pass out.

She felt sorry for him; he shouldn't have been dragged into this mess. Academics didn't handle near death experiences well. He was accustomed to libraries and structured scheduled digs not the bullet storm of chaos Nate usually found himself in. In a way she was jealous of him. Some days she wished she hadn't seen everything she had, that she could go back to her days of blissful ignorance. But for as green as he was he was handling it well.

"We're going to make it out of here," she assured him.

"I know," he answered.

* * *

Ryan flashed his light around in disgust. They'd already hit three dead ends. Whatever Drake's method was it wasn't working.

"We are completely lost," he said turning to Drake. "Do you have a clue what you're doing?"

"Well if you have any bright ideas feel free to speak up," Nate snapped.

"Fine," he said. "From now on, I lead."

"Fine."

Nate trailed behind Ryan muttering choice phrases under his breath. If he thought he could actually do better more power to him. He was about sick of Ryan's holier than thou attitude. If he wasn't so concerned about finding Elena he probably would have clocked him in the face by now. The way it was looking they were both up a crick without a paddle anyway.

* * *

"Where are you leading me?" Elena called jogging to catch up with the bird. "Whoa…"

Slowly she stepped out into the large chamber. Cascading down from somewhere high in the invisible ceiling was a singular column of light shone down on the center of the room. Haloed in its light was a stone pedestal with the gleaming artifact settled on top. Throwing a hand up to shield her eyes Elena tried to squint through the retina scorching light.

"Wow…" she whispered.

The shield was incredible, even more detailed than the other artifacts. Owls decorated the scalloped rim and molded in the center was the same terrified face she'd found on the labyrinth's door. The dabbled moss colored oxidization of the copper face made it dominate the piece even more. Somehow the silver had not tarnished leaving the shield to gleam brilliantly in the waterfall of light. From somewhere above her guide owl soared down onto the pedestal and cooed happily admiring its reflection in the shield's silver sheen.

"See something you like?" she smiled.

Clapping burst thunderously from the darkness echoing endlessly through the chamber. Sucking in a breath Elena spun around hand instinctually flying to her gun. Brewr and his black-clad minions melted out of the shadows surrounding her.

"Congratulations, you've found the shield," he said.

She stared at him eyes wide face etched in a mask of shear panic.

"What's the matter, Elena?" he asked mockingly. "I'm hurt. You don't seem very happy to see me."

"You…" she stuttered out. "How?"

"I knew you'd get here first," he stated ignoring her question. "Especially with the guidance of your little friend here."

The owl leapt into the air and perched on her shoulder puffing its chest out in defiance.

"I suggest you run along," Brewr said darkly with and intense glare at the owl.

"Who!" it responded not budging.

"Have it your way then."

The bird's head jerked to the side with a sickening crack. Elena flinched feeling her stomach churn. The owl wavered for a moment before dropping to the floor. Dropping to her knees Elena stroked its ting head but it did not stir.

"Why did you do that?" she choked out.

"To be fair I did warn him," he answered unremorsefully. "Owls can be such stubborn creatures."

Elena's lower lip quivered with anger as her grip on her gun tightened.

"This should be a lesson for you," Brewr said shoes clacking against the floor as he stepped closer. "I always get what I want no matter what I have to do or who I have to kill to get it, including that owl, you, your boyfriend, and all of his little friends. Nothing is off limits. This is war."

"Then it's about time somebody stopped you," she hissed through gritted teeth finger closing around the trigger of her gun.

"I wouldn't do that…"

Snapping up Elena pulled out her gun and fired three times. The shot's connected precisely exploding into Brewr's chest. Elena saw him falter back step before turning and bursting into a sprint. After a few strides she slammed straight into one of Brewr's goons stopping her escape. He snared her by the wrists and jerked her around. His vice grip on her wrist increased until she was forced to release her gun. It clattered to the floor. The brutish man spun her around to see Brewr who was nonchalantly brushing himself off despite the three bullet holes in his chest.

"Now you've made me angry," he said lowly.

His hand flew freely striking her across the face and she cried out. She knew if the goon hadn't been holding her the force of the blow would have sent her to the floor. Sucking in a breath she tried to ignore the throbbing in her cheek and blinked back the tears in her stinging eyes. Face cast down she tried to compose a sentence.

"Who are you?" she asked voice shaking.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer too?" he asked back. Eyes gleaming wickedly he leaned closer until their cheeks were practically touching and whispered in her ear, "I told you, you would not escape me."

* * *

Ryan and Nate stumbled forward into another junction reeling around in confusion. They had made no progress what so ever. Nate was almost sure Ryan was leading them in circles.

"I told you we should've gone the other way," Ryan said throwing his hands up.

"I was under the impression you were leading," Nate retorted.

"Y'know what, Drake?"

"Shhh…"

"I cannot even believe that…"

"Ryan would you shuddup for a second?" he asked sharply. Ryan fell silent. "Thank-you."

Nate strained his ears searching for the sound. For a moment all he heard was the creak of the stone, a stone fall, then there it was again.

"D'you hear that?" he asked quietly.

"Voices," Ryan confirmed.

"Sounds like Marie and Elias," Nate said. "C'mon."

Nate took off down a corridor after the voices. The voices were getting closer. Breaking into a run he slid around corners and burst into the next junction. He was quickly rewarded by being temporarily blinded by a flashlight beam. When the colors cleared from his vision he found himself staring at the business end of a pistol.

"Nate?" Marie asked in surprise lowering her gun. "Jesus! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Good it is you guys," he said blinking a few times.

"Who else would it be?" Elias asked.

"Any sign of Elena?" he asked ignoring Elias.

"Who?"

"Elena," Nate repeated giving her a weird look.

"I know," she said.

"Then why'd you ask who?"

"I didn't," she said.

"Who?"

"There is again," he said looking around.

"I didn't say anything," Marie insisted.

"Uh, guys…"

Ryan directed their attention to the midsized bird perched above one of the doorways. It was mottled with gray and brown feathers and had large sad looking eyes.

"Is that an owl?" Marie asked as a shocked look crossed Nate's face. "What is it?"

"Owls… Elena said she saw one earlier but I didn't believe her," he said slowly.

"If you are worthy the owls will guide you."

"Excuse me?" Nate asked turning to Elias.

"That was the last line of the inscription," he explained. "If you are worthy the owls will guide you. At first I thought it was just a reference to the mural leading to the doorway. I never would have imagined there would be actual owls down here."

On cue the owl ruffled its feathers and swooped down off its perch gliding into one of the darkened hallways. Its call rang back at them beckoning forward with urgency.

"Well, let's follow it," Marie suggested.

They took off after the owl as quickly as Elias's ankle would let them. The weaving corridors quickly had Nate disoriented.

"Where is he leading us?" Ryan asked.

"Not a clue," Nate answered.

The owl swooped around the next corner disappearing from view. Picking up the pace Nate hurried after it. Sliding around the last corner he burst out into the large chamber beyond skidding to a halt.

"Wow…"

The others careened around the corner behind him stopping dead in their tracks. The room was vast and natural light filtered in from somewhere high above landing on the pedestal in the room's center. The air was cleaner here fresher than the stale dust than they'd been breathing before.

"There's the shield," Elias said.

Nate led the group forward footsteps echoing off the stones. Throwing out a hand he stopped them. Wariness was stirring in the pit of his stomach. Everything was silent. The idle sounds of the maze had disappeared.

"Something's off," he whispered.

"Welcome, Mr. Drake," a voice rang out of the silence.

Instincts kicking in Nate's hand flew to his gun ripping it from the holster and aimed blindly into the darkness. Beside him Marie did the same her barrel appearing in his peripherals. All around them black-clad Aredites emerged from the shadows. Nate's eyes darted over them calculating; they were vastly outnumbered.

"It would seem you are last to the party," Brewr said stepping forward.

Nate instantly turned his gun on Brewr eyes narrowing. The vengeful rage in him wanted nothing more than to take this guy out right here, right now.

"I would not do that if I were you," Brewr said a threatening edge in his voice. "I would hate to have to hurt your friend."

"Let go of me!" a voice cried from inside the group.

"Elena…" Nate whispered.

She was shoved roughly forward stumbling a few steps before catching her balance. She shot Brewr an absolutely hateful glare before looking up to see him.

"Nate…" she mouthed.

His hand faltered a moment. He couldn't risk a fight now, not with Elena caught right in the cross fire. Weighing his options he snapped his gun back up posture even more ridged than before.

"If you so much as touch her I swear…"

"You are in no position to be making threats, Mr. Drake," Brewr cut him off voice still eerily calm as if he did this every day. "Now it's my turn."

Brewr snatched Elena pulling her back against his chest. He wrapped a steely arm around her shoulders and pressed the cold muzzled of a gun against her temple.

"Drop your weapons, now!" he ordered.

Nate didn't falter.

"Don't test me, Mr. Drake. I will kill her," Brewr shouted. "Drop your weapons!"

"Nate?" Marie asked.

"Do as he says."

Nate slowly leaned forward placing his gun on the floor and the others mirrored his movements.

"Now kick them away."

Nate worked his toe under the gun and flipped it away. It skittered across the floor before halting several feet away.

"Good. Now I believe you have something for me Mr… excuse me, Dr. Gravari," Brewr said. "The spear if you please."

Elias hesitated looking at Nate.

"Give it to him," Nate said flatly.

One of the Aredites stepped forward taking the spear from Elias. He returned it to Brewr and faded back into the crowd.

"You have what you want," Nate said. "Now let Elena go."

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Mr. Drake?" Brewr asked addressing Nate like a child. "That you all would just walk out of here and go on your merry way? No, I'm afraid Ms. Fisher will be staying with me."

"That's not what we…"

"We never made any agreements," Brewr grinned. "The ultimatum was you do as I say or she dies. I never said anything about letting her go."

"You son of a…"

"I tire of this, Mr. Drake. You have far outlived your usefulness and have only gotten in the way continuously since then," he said moving toward the shield. Behind him dozens of guns raised to the ready. "Good-bye, Mr. Drake."

Brewr reached forward and claimed the shield. Without the weight of the artifact the pedestal raised a few inches. The ground shook as some sort of large mechanism groaned to life beneath the floor. The creak and moan grew louder joined by the harsh grinding of stone on stone. The walls of chamber were beginning to rotate blocking the exits. They spun furiously picking up speed.

"What's happening?" Marie shouted over the roaring wind.

"I don't know," he called back, "but we need to get out of here."

"How!"

Turning around Nate flashed his light at the spinning wall. For several seconds all he saw was the blurry movement of the stone then finally he spotted what he was looking for, the doorway. It moved along the blocked passages until finally it aligned with the hallway beyond. The opening only lasted a few seconds and then it was gone.

"There!" he shouted. "Move!"

Together the group hurried closer to the grinding wall. The wind coming off it was so fierce it almost blew them backwards.

"How are we going to get through that?" Marie shouted.

"We wait for the gap then we jump," he shouted back.

"Huh?"

Nate didn't answer he was too busy watching the gap. It was coming back around fast.

"Get ready!" he said.

"What?"

"Now!"

He grabbed Marie and using all his force tossed her into the air. She soared towards the wall and flew through the gap right as it lined up with the hall beyond. As the gap closed she crashed onto the floor below.

"You next," he said point to Elias as the gap came back around.

He didn't even have a chance to protest before Nate grabbed him and tossed him through the gap after Marie. He careened through the air landing practically on top of her. The gap slid shut again. The wall was still spinning but it was losing speed. There was a loud clunking sound as the rings started to slide into place.

"We're running out of time," Nate said looking back over his shoulder.

Across the cavern Brewr was roughly dragging Elena toward the other wall. She fought and he grabbed her by the hair jerking her back. Just the sight of it made the muscles in Nate's arms clench involuntarily. When he caught up with Brewr there would be hell to pay. As if he sensed him looking Brewr looked up somehow making eye contact across the huge room. His eyes went wide at the diminished size of Nate's group.

"Kill them!" he screamed.

"Time to go," Nate said.

"Agreed."

He grabbed Ryan by the shirt and they leapt through the gap bullets pinging off the wall around them. They tumbled into the darkness beyond. Moments later the final ring clicked into place locking them in.

Nate flicked his flashlight back on, "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, fine, we're here," the group groaned in response.  
Pushing himself to his feet he turned and examined the wall that now stood where the doorway should be. He pressed his hands against it.

"Well, we aren't getting back that way," he stated.

"So," Marie said propping herself up. "What do we do now?"

Nate shook his head, "I haven't the slightest idea."


	22. Giving Chase

Just when Nate was about to lose hope the mechanism creaked back to life and the walls started spinning again. He stepped back watching the blurry grain of the stone wiz by. After a few minutes of harsh grinding the wall slid back into its original position.

"Looks like the walls reset themselves," Nate said.

"Well let's go," Marie responded.

He flung out an arm stopping her, "Wait… d'you hear that?"

"Spread out! Find them!" a distant voice called.

"We're not alone," Nate said darkly. "Fall back."

They hurried back up the hall hiding around the corner. Nate pressed himself back against the wall.

"Flashlights off," he whispered. "Keep quiet."

There was a chorus of clicks as the lights went out shrouding them in darkness. Hours seemed to pass as they stood in darkness. Muscles cramped, the silence rang endlessly in their ears. Nate strained to hear any sound, any hint of approaching footsteps. Finally there it was, the soft slap of rubber soles against the gritty stone floor.

Nate peered around the corner. Through the darkness he could see the murky silhouette of a man approaching. One step, then another, then another. As the muzzle of a gun appeared around the corner of Nate's hiding place he pressed himself into the very blackest of the shadows. The man turned and looked down the hall where Marie and Elias were hiding. Nate sprang from his hiding place and pounced on the man's back. He clamped a firm hand over his mouth silencing him. After a moment of muffled struggling he jerked the man's head to the side with a sickening crunch and the man slumped to the floor.

"Lights out, buddy," he muttered relieving the man of his sidearm.

The others came out of hiding. Marie was unphased by Nate's actions, Ryan seemed slightly disturbed, and Elias looked like he might be sick..

"Let's move," Nate said.

Gun first he lead the way back to the main chamber silently as possible. He wasn't sure how many of Brewr's goons were still lurking around and the last thing he wanted to do was start a fire fight. He looked out into the chamber eyes adjusting to the light. Two guards were pacing about the room.

"Alright, you guys stay here while I take care of these guys," he whispered tucking away his gun. "And keep quiet."

Staying low he crept out into the chamber. Keeping himself as far out of the light as possible he came up behind the first guy. Springing up he grabbed the guy and drug him back into the shadows. He went down easily but not quietly enough. The other guard turned and spotted him crouched over his partner's body.

"Hey!"

Nate ran for the guy swinging back his fist. At the last second he launched himself into the air and drove his fist down hard across the man's face. As he staggered back Nate swung again connecting. His third swing wasn't as lucky. The goon caught his arm and bent in backwards stretching his shoulder the wrong way. Nate winced through gritted teeth then quickly ducked out of the hold barely avoiding the other man's swing. As he teetered off balance Nate spun around and slammed his elbow down on the man's neck. With a muffled groan he crumpled to the ground.

"It's clear!" he called quietly while confiscating the men's guns.

Marie came out of the blackness first throwing up a hand to shield her eyes from the light. Ryan followed helping Elias hobble along. Nate tossed Marie one of the guns and she promptly slid it into her holster.

"So," she asked. "How are we getting outta here?"

Nate approached the pedestal looking it over. Somehow this pedestal had triggered the rotation of the walls earlier. Whatever happened after that must have been how Brewr and his gang escaped. If he reactivated the mechanism they could get out the same way.

"I hope this works," he muttered.

Grabbing the edges of the pedestal he lifted it up. It clicked into place. The ancient mechanism groaned to life again and slowly the walls started to spin.

"It can't really be that easy," he said releasing the pedestal.

The instant he let go it dropped back into the floor and the walls quickly slid back into their original positions. He tried again and again with the same result.

"Damn," he growled angrily. "The mechanism is broken. The pedestal won't stay up on its own."

"Ugh… what now?" Marie said throwing her hands up.

"One of us is going to have to stay behind and hold it up," Elias said as if he already resigned to the fact that it was going to be him.

"No," Nate said before anyone else could volunteer. "No one is getting left behind."

"There is no other option, Drake!" Ryan shouted angrily. "One of us has to stay behind. We're running out of time. Brewr has Elena and every second we stand here doing nothing he is getting farther and farther away!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Nate shouted back. "But if I left even one of you behind for her she'd never forgive me. There has to be another way."

Nate started searching around frantically for another option. He wasn't leaving anybody behind but he had to get out of here and he had to get out of here now. Ryan was right. Every second he stood around doing nothing Elena was getting farther away. He had to do something.

"Nate," Marie said gently. "I don't think there is any other way."

"Shadows," he mumbled flicking off his flashlight.

"What?"

"Shadows," he repeated pointing. "Shadows in the natural light."

Clicking his flashlight back on Nate shone it upward revealing stone beams extending from the walls and conjoining at a small circle in the center like spokes in a wheel.

"How did I not see that before?" he asked himself.

"Nate, what's going on?" Marie asked.

He ignored her and kept looking. He needed a way up, there had to be a way. His light bobbed along the wall until he found it. An old ladder dug into the wall. Time had taken its toll and most of the bottom rungs had all but disintegrated completely. The top ones still seemed usable if only he could reach them.

"Ryan, come give me a boost," he said.

Rolling his eyes Ryan walked over muttering under his breath. Ignoring him Nate quickly dug the coil of repelling rope out of his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He dropped the bag on the floor.

"Do you want a boost or not?" Ryan asked impatiently.

Nate made a face and put his foot into Ryan's interlaced fingers. The man struggled to lift him up.

"God, you weigh a lot," Ryan groaned.

"Maybe you should work out more," Nate retorted as he got a grip on the ladder.

The rubber soles of his Converse struggled to keep a grip on the crumbling wall. Hand over hand Nate pulled himself up toward the ring's edge. He hoisted himself up onto the ledge and carefully climbed to his feet. Beating the dust off his hands he took a moment to look around. From his vantage point he could see almost the entire labyrinth. Contrary to what he had originally thought the labyrinth had two levels. The lower level, which they were on now, went on as far as could see before disappearing into the shadows. The upper layer was just a ring that just ran around the outer wall and had multiple shafts and pitfalls dropping down off it.

"So that's how we got down here," he thought out loud. "Now how do we get up?"

Abandoning his musings he examined the ledge he was standing on. It was divided into two sections. The beams were mounted to the outer stationary ring. The inner ring was the only part that moved when the mechanism was activated. He stepped up onto the beam which was barely wider than his foot. Taking a deep breath he held out his arms and started walking. It wasn't long before he was well away from the wall. A chunk of stone crumbled out from under his foot falling to the floor below. He swayed sideways dangerously before catching his balance. Glancing down at the floor twenty feet below, he let out a relieved breath.

"Good thing I'm not afraid of heights," he muttered.

As he kept walking the beam creaked beneath him releasing small puffs of dust and small chunks of stone.

"Nate," Marie called. "Don't fall!"

"Oh, if I had a nickel," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Finally he reached the end of the beam. Carefully he lowered himself to a sitting position and straddled the beam. He removed the rope from his shoulder and unrolled it.

"Tie it around the pedestal!" he called.

Down below Marie hurried to tie the rope. She wrapped it twice around the column and tied it off making sure it would hold.

"It's tied!" she called up.

"Good! Now lift the pedestal!"

She did as he said. The walls started to spin making the beam shake. Hooking his ankle together Nate struggled to hold himself steady. He pulled up on the rope until it was taught then wrapped it around the ring. Tying it off he held onto the beam and waited for the walls to stop. After a few minutes of clinging to the beam the walls clunked into place and the shaking stopped.

"Nate, look!"

Down below Marie was pointing to the new pathway. All of the doorways had realigned creating a straight shot out of the lower level.

"It's a start," he muttered.

As he started to pull himself back up the beam shuddered. There was a dangerous cracking sound. Chunks of stone started falling away from the beam's center.

"Oh, shit!"

Nate grabbed the inner ring as the beam fell out from under him. His legs hung in the air kicking for something to hold on to. Now he was in trouble. Shimming towards the rope he managed to hook his feet around it. He held onto the beam with one hand and grabbed the rope. Quickly letting go of the beam he grabbed the rope with his other hand and started to slide down. The slick nylon fibers quickly made the palms of his hands burn. He let go of the rope and dropped onto the floor a split second before he would have crashed into the pedestal.

"You okay?" Marie asked as he looked at the red skin on his palms.

"I'm fine, it's just some minor rope burn," he said brushing her off. They had bigger things to worry about.

"Well then let's get moving," Ryan said agitatedly.

They followed the new path to its end. A darkened door waited for them. Nate shined his light inside revealing a tightly wound spiral staircase. They started ascending. It was going to be a long grueling climb back up to the top.

"Y'know," Ryan wheezed, "this seemed a lot shorter when we were falling."

"No kidding," Nate muttered as he helped Elias hop along.

Finally they made it to the top. After that it was just a short walk down a hall with no passages branching off till they were back at the door. Once they were back in the ruins Nate gladly slammed the labyrinth's door shut with a resounding boom. The way back to the surface was well lit with torches and glow flares left behind by Brewr's mercenaries. Conveniently they'd also left behind the ladder they'd used to climb down into the tunnels.

"Alright," Nate said grabbing the ladder. "You guys stay here. I'll go make sure it's clear."

He climbed up the ladder and carefully looked around. There weren't any goons lurking around in the immediate area. Keeping low he pulled himself up out of the hole and scanned the area gun first. There wasn't a soul in sight. Nate was surprised that Brewr was still underestimating him.

"It's clear," he called down.

The other three quickly clamored out of the tunnels. They all squinted in the harsh sunlight. It seemed like ages since they'd been above ground.

"Uh, Nate…" Marie said tugging on his sleeve.

She looked up over the hill. Nate followed her gaze to the column of tarry black smoke rising from somewhere just beyond their sight.

"Oh, please tell me that's not what I think it is," he said breaking into run.

A gritty knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he sprinted up over the crest of the hill. In the distance he saw exactly what he was afraid of. The smoking metal carcass of the jeep sat pitifully where they'd left it. Violent flames burst out the windows licking at its metal skeleton. The harsh smell of burning rubber filled the air.

"No…" he said face dropping into his hands.

"What is it?" Marie called.

"They blew up the jeep," he said.

The others cried out in disbelief hurrying to the top of the hill. Their shoulders sank as they caught sight of the wreckage.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" Ryan asked.

"Phone," Nate answered. "I need a phone."

Ryan dug inside his pocket and tossed a slim device at Nate. Surprisingly it still had service way out here. Flipping it open he quickly jabbed in a number. It started ringing.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Karis answered sharply.

"Karis, it's Nate," he said quickly. "I need you to come get us."

"What? Why?"

"Brewr caught up with us. He blew up the jeep and took Elena."

"And you expect me to drive out there…"

"No, I expect you to fly out here," he said seriously.

"What? You're kidding…"

"I'm dead serious. There's plenty of flat ground out here for you to land on."

"Nate, you've lost your mind."

"Did you not hear me? Brewr's got Elena and we're running out of time. Get out here now."

"Alright," she said reluctantly. "Hold tight. We're coming."

He snapped the phone shut and tossed it back at Ryan. They all looked at him expectantly.

"Now we wait," he sighed.

Ages seemed to pass as they sat waiting on the hill. After a few minutes their eyes readjusted to the light but their ears were taking longer. Compared to the creaking silence of the maze the idle sounds of the world seemed thunderous. The wind whipping through the grass, birds calling high above, the distant whisper of the sea all echoed endlessly in their ears. Finally the tranquility was interrupted by the distant roar of turbines and the small outline of a plane appeared on the horizon.

The plane was flying low and coming in fast. Nate knew it was going to take a lot of control to land a plane on the uneven ground but he trusted Karis's skill as a pilot. He certainly wouldn't try it himself unless he didn't have any other option. He was used to flying pontoon planes anyway.

"C'mon, Karis," he said.

The plane made contact with the ground bouncing back up. Quickly it hit the ground again this time staying there. The brakes squealed as they struggled to slow down. Clots of dirt and grass went flying as the wheels tore huge ruts in the ground. Finally the plane shuddered to a stop.

"Let's move," he said.

Nate took off first hurrying toward the plane. The others straggled along after him. Looking back he saw Marie struggling to help Elias. Turning he jogged back to help.

"You go," he said. "I'll help him."

"But…"

"Go," Nate insisted.

He slung Elias's arm over his shoulder. His weight wasn't much to him but it was probably more to Marie especially with how tired they were all getting. Marie and Ryan hurried ahead jogging onto the plane. Once they were there Elias was able to use the rails to get himself up. Nate leapt up the stairs last and helped Karis close the exit.

"You're paying for any damage done to my plane," she snapped.

"Put it on my tab," he said latching the door in place. "Now get us out of here."

"Where to?" she asked.

"Back to Athens."

"Why?"

"Because Brewr now has all the artifacts and obviously believes the myth. He's going to try and use the artifacts. Where would you go if you were trying to summon Athena?"

"The Parthenon," Elias answered.

"Exactly," Nate said. "Now get this thing in the air."

"Right," Karis nodded hurrying back to the cockpit.

Nate quickly took his seat and strapped himself in.

_Hold on, Elena,_ he thought. _I'm coming._


	23. Questions

"Let go of me!" Elena screamed kicking at one of her captors. "Get your hands off me!"

Grabbing her roughly they drug her out of the SUV and towards the lush private jet. She wriggled in the grip of the large man holding her. She was so sick of being captured and held hostage at gun point. She wasn't going to stand for it any more.

Thinking quickly she stomped down hard on the man's foot. He was momentarily stunned long enough for her to give him a sharp elbow to the ribs and slip out of his grasp. More goons swarmed her. She hooked one right in the chin then shoved him backwards into the advancing minions. Another guy grabbed her from behind. She swung her foot back nailing him in the groin. He released her doubling over. Seizing her chance Elena ran for it again. Unfortunately Brewr intercepted her escape.

"Really?" he asked grabbing her by the wrists. "Must you try my patience?"

Elena glared at him not saying a word. Her scalding gaze had made men cower on more than one occasion but Brewr didn't even flinch.

"Just get her on the plane," Brewr said shoving Elena back towards his men. "I would have thought you could handle one small girl."

Growling the man she'd kicked in the groin grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her towards the plane. Resisting she drug her feet and dug her heels into the ground. She wacked repeatedly at his meaty fist to no avail. Eventually he managed to drag her onto the plane regardless of her stubbornness.

"Lock her in the back!" Brewr called.

The goon shoved her in front of him herding her to the back of the plane. He pushed her into the separated stewardess's cabin and slammed the door shut behind her. She staggered forward careening into the wall. Behind her the door locked with a click.

The small room was dark the only light was coming from underneath the door. She could make out the shadowy silhouettes of the serving carts that were securely strapped to the walls. It took her only two steps to get back to the door. She instantly began pounding on it and jerking roughly by the handle.

"You can't do this!" she shouted. "Let me outta here!"

She beat against the door with no response. No matter what she said they wouldn't respond.

The plane jerked beneath her feet. She kept pounding regardless. But as the plane started to pick up speed her balance became more and more unstable. Finally she was tossed back onto the floor. The force of the assent kept her there until the plane reached its maximum altitude. Once she was able to stand again she resumed her pounding on the door. Suddenly it swung open and she was confronted by a big man with an even bigger knife.

"You can make this journey with your tongue or without it," he threatened. "Your choice."

Elena fumbled back against the wall. Her eyes were fixated on the gleaming blade. She swallowed hard not saying a word.

"I thought so," he said relocking the door.

Elena slid down the wall legs folding beneath her. She stared wide-eyed at the door. She'd been afraid before but now the stark reality was starting to set in. That bitter feeling was starting to form in her gut, a feeling she'd experienced far too many times in her life. She wasn't a damsel; she could take care of herself. But every now and again she was forced into a situation in which she found herself completely and utterly helpless, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do. She'd felt this way when she'd been taken hostage by Roman and Navarro in that Nazi bunker. She'd felt this way when she'd lost Jeff and when Nate had gotten himself shot. She'd felt this way after the grenade explosion had rendered her a sobbing hysterical mess on the temple floor and the only coherent thought running through her head was pain. Now the feeling was back. No one should have to feel this way, especially as many times as she had.

Elena swallowed getting back her nerve. She had to pull it together. Now was not the time to panic. Slowly getting to her feet she walked over to the door. She quietly knocked three times.

"Please, I won't scream and I won't try to run again. I just want some answers," he said.

A long minute passed before surprisingly the door opened. She was directed to a seat and found herself directly facing Brewr. In this setting he looked so civilized, a proper businessman one would never expect to be capable of the horrible things he'd done. He sat there in his expensive suit nursing a scotch on the rocks as if he did this kind of thing every day.

"Well," he said, "ask away."

Elena hesitated for a moment.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You know the answer to that," he answered.

"It… it can't be true," she said.

"Haven't you seen enough in your life to no longer be skeptical?" he asked.

"I'm a journalist," she laughed humorlessly. "Skepticism is in the job description."

"Yes, a journalist, a collector of knowledge. That does make sense."

"Why?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her. "Honestly, Elena, I thought you were smarter than this."

Elena looked down calculating. Thoughts were bouncing around haphazardly inside her skull. Somewhere in the back of her mind a knot of panic was starting to form.

She looked up, "Why me?"

"Well, don't blame me for your fate," he said sipping at his drink. "If you have anyone to blame it's her."

"What…"

"She's the one that choose. Don't tell me you didn't feel it, that magical warming sensation the instant you touched her helmet for the first time. She's been helping you, guiding you along this whole time. The voice in your head, the overwhelming feelings, the owls guiding you around, that's all been her."

"And what do you plan to do?" Elena asked.

"I plan to summon Athena and finally rid myself of her," he stated simply. "And I'm going to use you to do it."

"Why?"

"Why? Because she has been a thorn in my side for centuries, always getting in the way with her wisdom and encroaching on my territory. Her time has finally come."

"This is insane!" Elena said. "This could throw the whole world out of balance. You can't…"

"You need not worry about it," Brewr said rising. He set his glass down and began fiddling with the cups and decanters on the table next to him. "You won't be around to see it anyway."

He whipped around and blew a handful of black power in her face. She coughed and wheezed as she inhaled it. It burned up her sinuses stinging her lungs. The room started to spin and she felt light headed.

"What did you…" she slurred.

Before she could finish her question she reeled forward off the chair falling into the darkness.


	24. Return to Athens

A red sun was setting over the horizon bathing Athens in its rusty glow. It ominously foreshadowed the confrontation they all knew was coming perfectly. Nate watched the city outside the window as the plane cruised down onto the runway. He'd been in plenty of showdowns before, in fact, he almost expected it now but he'd never had one in such a public place. Now he was going to have bystanders to worry about. Having Elena involved was bad enough. The first time he had to rescue her had been bad, the second time was worse. It was always the same, the race against time never knowing if you were going to make it. He couldn't stand it. Every time he asked himself why did he always get into this crap but in the end he never learned.

He tapped his hand anxiously against his thigh and chewed on his lower lip. Marie placed her hand on his.

"We're going to get her back," she said.

He nodded in response but didn't seem convinced. She hated seeing him like this. Nate wasn't an easy man to agitate, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him this agitated. Despite all the trouble he got himself in he managed to have a calm, cool attitude. But right now he was so tense she was afraid he might snap.

The instant the plane coasted to a stop Nate was on his feet. He pushed open the exit.

"Alright, let's move," he said. "Elias you stay here."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Nate asked.

"No," Elias repeated. "You have dragged me half way across the world and back on your little adventure and I refuse to be left behind now. If you're going to save Elena I'm coming with."

"But your ankle," Marie said.

"It will be fine," he said looking at Nate. "No one gets left behind, remember?"

"Fine," Nate scowled. "But if you fall behind…"

"I'll catch up," Elias said. "Let's get moving."

They quickly hurried from the plane and back towards the city. Elias was still limping but didn't complain. In the distance their destination could be seen. The ruins of the Parthenon were lit dramatically giving it a commanding presence. As they went further into the city the crowds grew clogging many streets. Nate tried to weave his way through but kept running into people.

"Ugh," he growled. "We need to move faster."

In the distant a large boom rumbled across the sky.

"Was that thunder?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think so," Marie answered pointing. "Look."

The Parthenon could no longer be seen perched atop the acropolis. A dark cloud pulsing with an almost electric current shrouded it from view. Nate's jaw dropped.

"Oh bad," he said. "Now we really need to move faster."

"There," Marie pointed.

A few Athenian locals were standing by a few parked mopeds. Marie hurried over to them speaking rapidly in Greek. She showed them her badge and they nodded.

"Got us a ride," she called back.

She slung her leg over one of the bikes and fired it up. Beside her Nate and Ryan did the same. Elias looked at the bikes unsure leaning heavily on his good foot.

"I don't…" he stuttered.

"Hop on mine," Marie said.

Awkwardly he climbed on the back of her bike.

"Hold on," she said then looked back over her shoulder at Nate. "Try to keep up!"

Starting his own bike he tore off after her.

* * *

Elena's head was throbbing. She was lying on a cold flat surface. Her eyes blinked open. She was laying in a puddle of firelight and the intricate grain of stone stretched out before her disappearing into the darkness. Slowly she propped herself up pressing a hand to her forehead. But her skin was met with the soft texture of suede instead of more skin.

"What the…"

She looked at her wrists. They were both wrapped in intricately stamped leather bracers with a magical sliver sheen to them. That wasn't the only thing different; her entire outfit had been changed. She didn't even want to think about how. Jumping to her feet she looked herself over. Gone were her jeans and sturdy boots. They'd been replaced with a gleaming white toga and gladiator sandals that laced all the way up to her knee. Over the toga she wore a leather breast plate the same silvery hue as the bracers.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure. Whipping around she found it was only her reflection. She didn't look like herself though. Her hair was down haloing her face in wavy blonde mess. Something seemed very familiar about this, like a memory from a dream. She reached up, touching her face. The reflection did the same with a disbelieving look on her face. She ran a hand through her hair but it just fell back into place glowing golden in the torchlight. She stretched a hand forward and touched the mirror. This time the dream didn't shatter.

"You're not dreaming, you know," a voice said from the darkness.

Behind her a dozen torches spontaneously burst to life illuminating the room in their flickering light. In the mirror she saw another figure standing in the light. She whipped around facing him hand flying to where her gun should have been. He arched an eyebrow at her challengingly and she glared in response letting her arm drop to her side.

"Brewr," she scowled.

He was no longer wearing his normal clothes either. Instead he wore a bloody red toga and gleaming bronze armor. It gleamed godlike in the torchlight.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't you know?" he asked back. "You've been here before."

She scowled even deeper, "Why won't you ever give me a straight answer?"

"Because," he grinned evilly, "that would be too easy."

Brewr stepped closer the leather soles of his sandals slapping against the stone. He circled her like a vulture.

"You really do bear a striking resemblance to her," he murmured continuing to circle.

"Would you stop that!" she shouted.

"Of course," he said stopping. "There are more important matters at hand."

More lights roared to life illuminating the giant soaring statue of Athena at the end of the hall. At her feet sat the three gleaming artifacts. Brewr's eyes gleamed wickedly.

"It's time."

* * *

Nate cruised up to the edge of the crowd clogging the base of the approach to the Parthenon. Dark fog still covered the building obscuring it from view. Several yards away the police had set up a blockade and were hurrying around trying to figure out what to do. Murmurs of curiosity rather than panic ran through the crowd. All around him the chatter of reporters and strategic police jargon could be heard.

"What do we do now?" Marie asked coming up beside him.

"We have to get passed that blockade," he said.

"No problem."

Dismounting her bike Marie took the lead cutting her way through the crowd. Ditching their bikes the boys followed after her struggling to keep up. Nate caught sight of her again. She was at the blockade talking to one of the officers. He couldn't hear what she was saying but saw her flash her badge. Turning she waved them forward. The police watched them warily as they crossed the line. Once he was across Nate retook the lead and jogged up the stairs towards the fog. Reaching it he hesitated confidence evaporating.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered.

He stepped into the fog. It yielded easily and he passed right through. The others followed his example.

"Wow," Marie whispered.

The Parthenon soared above them mighty and proud. It shimmered strangely in the grungy purple glow of twilight. Above it the fog had created a dome encompassing the temple. The fog was nothing but a scare tactic.

"My God," Elias said. "Look at it."

"What?" Nate asked.

"What? The Parthenon, it's flawless. It's like we've been transported back to Ancient Greece. All the damage time has done, it's gone…"

"If you're done admiring the architecture we've got more important things to do," Nate said.

Taking the straight forward entrance Nate ran forward towards the giant doors of the temple. He pulled out his gun cocking it for action. Together they all rammed the door open and burst into the temple. Every goon in the room instantly turned reaching for their guns. Taking cover behind a pillar Nate opened fire on the black-clad minions. Mid fire he spotted Elena.

"Elena, run!" he shouted.

Using the confusion Elena broke free from her captors and disappeared into the columns. Marking the spot where she went Nate looked at Marie who'd taken cover behind the column next to him.

"Cover me," he said.

Staying in the structure's outer ring he hurried toward Elena. He dodged between the pillars as fast as he could, firing down any Aredite that got in his way. Finally he found her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Nate. I'm fine," she said.

He arched and eyebrow at her, "What are you wearing?"

"Don't ask," she said.

Nate looked around the pillar. There didn't seem to be many Aredites left. Then he spotted the one man he was looking for.

"Brewr," he growled reloading his gun.

"Nate," Elena said trying to pull him back. "Nate, don't."

He brushed her off stepping out from behind the pillar.

"Brewr!" he shouted.

The man turned toward him face going red. With a sneer Nate raised his gun and unloaded the clip into Brewr's chest. He shook back with each shot. With a grim look of satisfaction Nate lowered the smoking gun. But Brewr was still standing. He looked down at his chest annoyedly then back up at Nate. His jaw dropped.

"Why won't you die?" he shouted.

"Haven't you figured it out yet you fool?" Brewr scoffed. "You can't kill me! No mortal can."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked.

Nate stared at him like he was insane.

"Apparently I do," Brewr said.

He waved his hand across the air and his name appeared in emblazoned letters.

"Rearrange the letters."

He waved his hand again. The letters swirled through the air burning red hot. Nate blinked not sure what he was seeing. Elena came up behind him. Finally the letters drifted into place.

"Warbringer!" Brewr shouted. "I AM ARES!"

Nate's eyes went wide, "That's not possible."

"Oh, let me show you how possible it is."

Nate staggered back toward the outer ring. Brewr's eyes gleamed malignantly as a dark pulsing energy started to form around his hand. Turning on his heels Nate skidded around the corner.

"Run!"

He grabbed Elena by the wrist and pulled her along. Behind them columns exploded raining clouds of dust and giant chunks of stone down upon them. The pieces thundered to the floor pelting them with tiny shards of rock.

"Look out!"

Elena pulled Nate back as the pillar in front of them collapsed. More rubble showered down on them. Nate pulled Elena back toward the wall. He pressed her against it cocooning her in his arms. She curled against his chest as small bit of rock pelted against his back. Finally the tremors stopped.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Hurrying away from the wall they quickly scrambled over and ducked behind the crumbling remains of a fallen column. Elena shook the dust out of her hair as Nate beat off his shirt. Even still they were both left looking a little gray.

"What are we going to do?" she asked picking some chunks of rock out of her hair.

"Not a clue," he answered.

"Come out, come out, Drake," Brewr taunted. "You can't hide forever and neither can your friends."

Scowling Nate released the empty magazine from his gun and tossed it aside. He pulled a fresh one from his ammo pouch and slid it in. The latch clicked in response. He ripped back on the barrel and a bullet slid into the chamber.

"That isn't going to help any," Elena whispered.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Nate hissed.

Elena sat back and chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. There had to be something they would do. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she sat up straighter. Nate knew what that meant, she had an idea.

"Athena," she whispered.

"What?"

"We have to summon Athena," she repeated.

"Weren't we trying to stop him from doing just that?" Nate asked.

"Yes but the tables have turned."

"I don't know…"

"We can't do this on our own, Nate, we need her help," Elena said. "Face it; not even you can take down a god."

"I don't want to lose you," he said.

"And you won't. Trust me on this one; I know what I'm doing."

"Alright," he said grudgingly. "What's your plan?"

"You distract him, I go for the artifacts," she answered.

"Simple enough," he nodded. "Give me a ten second head start then go."

Not waiting for her response Nate rolled out from behind the column and ducked behind another. He dodged between the pillars distancing himself from Elena. Once he was far enough away he stepped out and fired off a shot.

"Over here!" he shouted.

Brewr spun around spotting him. An evil grin crawled across his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

"Gotta catch me first!"

Nate ducked back behind the pillars weaving like a ghost through the shadows. All his years of bullet dodging had made him and expert in the art of evasion. Sticking to the shadows he zigzagged flipping directions at random. The only thing he had to do was stay away from Athena's statue. Every chance he got he would pop off a few shots just to be annoying.

Heart pounding he ducked back against a pillar taking a moment to just breathe. His lungs were starting to burn from all the dust he'd inhaled and his legs were starting to ache.

"Nate…"

He whipped toward the voices. Crouched near the ruins of a fallen pillar was Marie. He could barely make out the silhouettes of the two men crouched in the shadows behind her.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "How 'bout you guys?"

"We're fine," she answered. "What's happening?"

"Elena and I are taking care of it," he said. "Just get low and stay out of the way."

As they disappeared back into the shadows Nate felt the column behind him start to rumble. He rolled out of the way just as it shattered sending stone shrapnel in every direction. Nate shielded his head from the flying stone as he dipped behind an adjacent pillar.

"I grow tired of this, Mr. Drake," Brewr called. "Come out and fight like a man!"

"I will if you will!" he called back.

Nate ducked back into the shadows doubling back. He could see Brewr slowly turning in the center of the room scanning every shadow for him. Pressing himself back into a pillar he released the magazine from his gun and checked his bullet count. He was already on his last magazine and it was half empty. Sure he knew bullets were doing him no good at this point but it still made him feel better knowing he had some.

"C'mon, Elena," he said.

He looked back over his shoulder and around the pillar. From this vantage he could see her, it was hard not to in that white outfit of hers. He wasn't the only one looking in her direction either. Brewr was starring right at her hiding spot. Without hesitation Nate jumped out from behind the column.

"Over here!" he shouted.

Brewr spun around giving Elena the chance to slip back into the shadows. He looked pointedly at Nate no more amusement left in his eyes.

"Alright," he muttered darkly. "No more games."

The two columns on either side of Nate rumbled collapsing into each other. To avoid the falling rubble Nate was forced to roll out into the main part of the room. He landed hard on his stomach. Flipping over he saw Brewr rapidly approaching. He fired off several shots while pushing himself back with is heels. The bullets only slowed Brewr down long enough for Nate to clamor to his feet. Backing away Nate kept firing until his gun clicked, empty.

"Now it's my turn," he grinned.

He raised his hand and sharply gestured sideways. Nate was ripped off his feet and flung broadsided into the nearest pillar. He sank a bit but managed to use the pillar to stay on his feet. Looking up he saw Elena. She was at the artifacts.

Nate was suddenly jerked backwards flying across the room. He slammed back first into the pillar. The force snapped his neck back cracking his skull against the stone. Colors exploded behind his eyes. He slid dazedly to the floor legs failing. The room swam before him. Brewr stepped closer each footstep resonating through the hall.

"I admit, Mr. Drake, you have been a bigger thorn in my side than I ever would have thought possible. But I've underestimated you one too many times."

Nate didn't know if it was just his hazy vision or if the air actually was swirling around Brewr's raised right hand. Suddenly a gleaming bronze spear appeared in his hand.

"And I just want you to know how much pleasure it brings me to finally kill you myself."

Brewr raised the spear poised to strike. Flinching back into the column Nate closed his eyes ready for it.

Elena looked back over her shoulder vision slightly impaired by the helmet. The shield was weighing heavily on her arm. She was out of time. Reaching out her fingers closed around the spear.

_**"ARES!"**_


	25. Sibling Rivalry

Ares spun around lowering his spear.

"Sister," he said feigning graciousness. "How kind of you to finally join us."

"Your quarrel is with me, Ares. Leave the mortals out of this."

He gave a passing glance back at Nate and nodded, "As you wish."

Blinking several times Nate tried to focus on Elena. He could barely recognize her under that helmet. In this light she gleamed like a goddess. But something about her was different. The way she held herself, he way the shield and spear fit perfectly in her hands. Her head was held high making her look deceptively taller than her petite five foot four frame really was. But the one thing that really got to him was the strange glow about her eyes and the ethereal echo to her voice. He could still hear Elena in there somewhere but there was something more to it, a powerful commanding tone that coated around her voice.

"At first I questioned your choice, sister," Ares said circling her vulture like, "but now I think I understand."

"I doubt it," she answered.

As they continued to argue Marie ducked out of her hiding spot and hurried to Nate. He was crumpled on the floor at the foot of the pillar. She crouched down next to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said pushing himself up. "I just hit my head."

"C'mon."

Grabbing his arm she slung it over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Together they quickly moved back behind the fallen column. He leaned heavily on her staggering a bit. Lowering himself to the floor he tried to blink his vision back into focus. Finally the fuzz cleared. Using the column for balance he peeked over it watching the debate.

"I am not your enemy," Athena said.

"Not my enemy?" Ares screamed. "Not my enemy? For centuries you have been just that! Always looking down on me from your noble perch, staking unwarranted claims in my territory!"

"Is that was this is about?" she asked voice tremoring with anger. "You summoned me here to settle your petty jealousies at sharing a title?"

"Enough talk!" he shouted. "Silence your forked tongue, sister. You would use your words as weapons; now let me show you mine!"

A bronze helmet with blood red plumage appeared in his hand. He placed it on his head and conjured a gleaming shield to match. They both gleamed magnificently, Athena pale and blue, Ares harsh and red. He brandished his spear. The tips winked dangerously in the firelight.

"Have it your way," she said striking a fighting stance.

With fearsome screams they ran at each other colliding in a flash of metal and fabric. The spears and shield clashed hard against each other neither yielding an inch. They danced and spun not missing a beat, bending and clashing in ways that seeming inhumanly possible. Athena drew back leaving herself open for a split second. Taking the advantage Ares slammed his shield against hers knocking her off balance. He struck quickly slicing her across the shoulder. Gasping Nate lurched forward. Marie grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"No, wait," she whispered.

Clenching his teeth he sat back and watched brow furrowing.

"You'll have to do better than that, sister," Ares sneered.

Athena looked at the cut and the blood running down her arm. She drew her fingers across it then with a sharp flick of her wrist splattered the blood across the floor. Her face was set in a stone hard mask of battle eyes glittering dangerously.

"Brute force will only get you so far," she stated raising her shield.

She charged him and they met again in a glittering clash of arms. After drawing first blood his moves were sloppy and over confident. She quickly knocked back his weak defenses and drove in her strike carving away a section of his armor. Her spear tip came back red. His face turned the same shade as she grinned at him tauntingly.

Yelling in frustration he charged her. She side stepped him and slapped him across the back with the broad side of her spearhead. He stumbled forward a few steps before catching his balance then spun back around. Face even redder he charged again. He struck hard and fast using far too much of his energy with each blow. Despite the power his form was terrible; he was too blinded by rage to truly think about what he was doing. Athena deflected blow after blow with ease, bouncing them off her shield, knocking them astray with her spear. She could calculate his every move. He came at her and she side stepped him again tripping him over the shaft of her spear. Catching himself again he spun around huffing furiously.

"Stand still and fight like a man!" he shouted.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" she blinked. "You may be the God of War but you forget, brother, I am the Goddess of Battle Strategy. You start wars, I end them."

His face went such a shade of red that it was practically purple. Raising his spear he charged her one last time. Athena held her ground waiting. At the last possible moment she dropped to her knees bending backwards. The spear's tip grazed so close it could have split a hair but missed her. Jumping back up, she swung out a leg swiping Ares' feet right out from underneath him. He crashed hard onto his stomach spear skittering several yards away but his shield was still strapped to his arm. Athena snapped and the conjured items vanished. He rolled onto his back and found Athena standing over him. She pinned him down with her spear pressing it into his neck. It was millimeters of pressure away from breaking skin.

"Give up, Ares," she said. "You've lost this one."

"Never!" he spat. "I will never give up!"

"Accept your defeat," she said. "This need not end any messier than it has to."

"Go on, finish it, sister!" he goaded. "You'll never be rid of me otherwise."

She stared him down blue-gray eyes gleaming dangerously. For years he'd been this way, a tyrant and a bully starting wars amongst the mortals for his own amusement. Would a world without his corrupting influence be so bad? Ares read the apprehension in his eyes.

"Do it!" he shouted. "Prove once and for all that you really are no better than the rest of us!"

Her grip tightened on the spear knuckles going white. She glared at him through squinted eyes eyebrows knitting together. She knew he was never going to stop unless she stopped him. He was leaving her with no other option. She gripped the spear even tighter and pulled it back preparing to strike.

_**"STOP!"**_

The powerful voice thundered through the cavernous room making the walls tremor. More rock and rubble rained down from the shuddering ceiling as a large churning cloud started to form at its peak. As it grew a coarse wind lashed about the chamber extinguishing many of the torches. Lightning flashed through the cloud illuminating the room in its blue glow. Loud daunting footsteps echoed through the chamber. None of them were expecting their source.

Elias stepped out of the shadows tall and proud looming over the rest of them. His footsteps landed with firm surety despite his ankle. He had the same mysterious glow to his eyes as Elena. They all stood speechless rooted on the spot. He stared them down cloud rumbling distantly.

Ares and Athena stared at him faces cast in a mix of shock and fear. Athena instantly withdrew her spear and faced him at attention head bowed forward. He walked toward them unflinchingly as lightning struck at his feet leaving large black scorch marks on the floor. The third strike left a large electrifying staff in his hand. Its blue glow illuminated them all in its eerie light.

"Father," the rivals said.

He stared them down disapprovingly with scalding eyes.

"You both are a disgrace," he said power rumbling through his voice like thunder. "Look at you, squabbling like children. What have you to say to yourselves?"

"Ares summoned me here," Athena said calmly. "I fought him only because he left me no other choice. I had to stop him before he caused any more damage."

"And what have you to say, Ares?" Elias demanded.

"She is the disgrace!" Ares spat. "Goddess of War! Ha! It is laughable to even call her the goddess of wisdom! She had no more wisdom than a baby and yet you favor her!"

"And for this you almost destroyed our world?"

"Your world is crumbling, old fool!" Ares cackled. "Your walls will come down and the ancient ways will end. The skies will have a new master!"

"You have forgotten your place," Elias said eye blazing dangerously. "It is time I put you back in it."

Elias slammed his staff against the ground. A bolt of lightning arched from the dark churning cloud sizzling through the air. It struck the ground inches away from his chest. The air was filled with the scent of singed leather.

"You can't kill me!" Ares called fear rising in his voice.

"No, I can't," Elias said calmly. "But I can do something much worse."

Elias thrust a hand forward releasing a crackling ball of light towards Ares. It struck him square in the chest burning him straight through. He screamed writhing on the floor as light poured out of his eye and mouth. A long moment later the light went out and Ares shakily pushed himself to his knees. He looked horrified at his tremoring hands.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I liberated you of your godhood," Elias stated simply. "Perhaps a few centuries in the mortal realm will teach you your place."

"You can't do that!" he said.

"It's already done."

"But, Father…"

"Silence!" Elias commanded thunder rumbling through the room.

He slammed his staff down and a bolt of lightning flew from its tip. It struck Ares flinging him across the room. He disappeared into the rubble. Elias turned to Athena face softening. He put a finger under her chin drawing her face upward.

"You have done well, daughter."

He smiled as the lightning about ceased. His staff fizzled out and the cloud started to dissipate. Elias swayed forward dropping to his knees. Marie rushed out to help him. Nate and Ryan were slower to follow.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ugh… what happened?" He groaned clutching his forehead.

"I think you were possessed by Zeus," Marie explained.

"Me?" he scoffed. "Why me? Why not him?"

He nodded towards Nate. Marie grinned.

"Maybe you're stronger than you think," she said.

Nate was frozen a few steps back. His eyes followed Elena watching her every move. She had walked back to the statue of Athena and was placing the artifacts back on the raised platform at her feet. She removed the helm and shook out her helmet squashed hair. He jogged half way across the room then hesitated slowly approaching her.

"Elena?" he asked tentatively.

She whipped around nearly searing him through with her steely eyes. But her look softened when she saw it was him. Slowly she shook her head.

"Athena?"

"Hello, Nathan," she said calmly swiping a stray hair out of her eyes.

Nate swallowed hard. Athena had removed the artifacts and yet she was still in there; her ethereal voice still coated Elena's with shimmering tones. Athena misread the fear in his eyes.

"Do not be afraid," she said softly. "I am not my brother, I will not harm you."

Nate swallowed the dry lump in his throat and found his voice again, "What about Elena?"

"Do not worry," she answered eyes going wide with understanding. "She is still in here. I would never do to her what my brother did to that poor boy."

She stepped closer to him observing him. He did the same. Even though she had Elena's face he could tell she was a completely different person. There was something subtle in the way she moved, in the way expressions manifested on her face that was just ever so slightly off. When he looked into her eyes he was looking at a stranger. Her eyes curious backed with a strange sort of yearning. Slowly she reached out a hand and placed it on his chest as if to feel his heartbeat.

"Her feelings for you are strong," Athena said. "Stronger than she'd like to admit."

With a shuddering sigh she turned away coming back to herself.

"Human emotions," she said. "How easily they transfix the mind."

Nate couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"What about Elena!" he asked again.

She gazed over to the pile of rubble Ares had disappeared into and back to Nate eyes clearing.

"You're right," she nodded. "My presence here is no longer needed. I will return her to you."

She leaned forward both hands pressed against his chest. He heard a few joints crack as he went up onto her toes. Even though he knew it wasn't technically Elena he found himself leaning back. In the split second before their lips would have touched she slumped forward. He caught her and cradled her to his chest. A few extraordinarily long moments later she finally stirred eyes flickering open. She pushed herself back from his chest looking up at him. He racked the mess of wavy blonde hair out of her face as she blinked her eyes back into focus.

"Nate?" she asked.

"Elena?"

"Oh, Nate!"

She leapt forward into his arms burying her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. Closing his eyes he rested his face against her hair. It was moments like these that made him never want to let go, to hold on forever knowing she was right there safe in his arms. If moments like these were all he ever had that would be enough.

"For a minute there I thought I'd lost you," he whispered into her hair.

"So did I," she admitted. "So did I."

He pulled out of the hug eyebrows knitting together. His face was a mixture of humor and seriousness.

"From now on you let me be the hero, okay?"

She laughed, smiling, "Agreed."


	26. End of the Road

"Well it sure has been on eventful night here in Athens," the dark haired female reporter said into her camera. "But it would seem things are finally winding down. The strange fog has cleared and the truth is finally surfacing."

Her cameraman panned wide capturing the majesty of the Parthenon in the background.

"It was here, at the Parthenon, where a week long chase spanning all across Europe finally ended. Inside the ruins of this once magnificent temple police were finally able to arrest Garin Brewr, CEO and founder of Olympian Weapons Incorporated. Brewr has long been the suspect criminal mastermind behind a string of grand theft cases all over the world involving ancient Greek antiquities. In addition to the grand theft Brewr is now being charged with the kidnapping and attempted murder of American journalist Elena Fisher, who was finally found today after she and her cameraman, Ryan Michelson, went missing from a gala in Paris a week ago."

The camera panned wide sweeping over the action. Crowds of still confused masses hugged the police lines. A wall of flashing police cars and ambulances blocked the true action from view. Police officers and agents were tackling the onslaught of reporters and cameras flashed like crazy. Panning away the camera scoped back in on her.

"Many believe that the mounting pressures of his job drove Brewr to a mental break that led him to commit these strange crimes. Others say that Brewr has long been suspected of mental instability."

"Tonight police also caught up with notorious treasure hunter Nathan Drake after he escaped from their custody two days ago. No word has been released yet on what his true involvements in tonight's on goings were or what police are planning to do with him."

She paused ready to end the broadcast when new information buzzed in her ear. A hand flew to her earpiece making sure she was hearing it correctly.

"Wait… wait, this just in," she said urgently. "Nathan Drake has been released on all charges, I repeat; Nathan Drake has been released on all charges."

The reporter spun around spotting the nearest agent. She jogged towards the blonde woman heels clacking against the stone.

"Agent Orem!" she called. "Agent Orem a moment of your time."

"The woman turned around looking at her with a mixture of annoyance and acceptance. She nodded.

"Why has Nathan Drake been released from custody?" she asked shoving the microphone in her face.

"Mr. Drake was part of a sting operation headed by my team. We used his status as a known treasure hunter to infiltrate Brewr's circle. Once he was inside we were waiting for the right moment to intervene. Unfortunately things got out of hand and our correspondence with him was lost. Under the extreme circumstances he was forced to take matters into his own hands. My agency takes full responsibility for his actions."

"If Drake was once of your own, like you say, then why did you arrest him not two days ago?" she asked.

"After the confusion in Paris we had to make sure he was still on our side and talk to him without Brewr getting suspicious. Once we were sure he was still with us we orchestrated an escape and continued with the operation."

"If he was such a flight risk then why…"

"Please," Marie cut her off. "I know it's all very complicated and confusing. All of the details will be released at a press conference to be set at a later date. No more questions."

Rolling her eyes Marie walked away into the ring of ambulances hordes and reporters disappearing behind their giant metal bodies. Looking around she spotted Nate sitting on the back of an ambulance getting checked out by a paramedic. She grinned at the annoyed look on his face. Nate was a terrible patient and he wasn't fond of doctors. Shaking her head she walked over to him.

"Well," the paramedic said, "nothing seems to be broken but you do have a pretty descent concussion. Just take it easy for a few weeks and try to keep a hold of the brain cells you still have."

"Eh," Nate agreed unenthusiastically rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, doc," Marie said. "He's got a thick skull. He'll be just fine."

Nate gave her a look as the paramedic walked away. She rested her hands on the ambulance's bumper leaning on them.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered. "I have a massive headache though."

"You'd figure," she laughed. "So… where's Elena?"

"She's off getting changed," he said. "One of your agents found her some regular clothes. She was more than happy to get out of that Athena outfit. Where's the other two?"

"Elias is off getting his ankle checked out and I think Ryan's giving a statement or something," she shrugged.

"Ugh, let's get out of here," he said pushing himself up off the bumper. "The noise is killing me."

They walked away from the cars and crowds heading back up toward the ruins. A long line of buffer rails blocked off the edge off the cliff. The view of Athens was spectacular from here; it sprawled out before them in a sparkling blend of ancient and modern. To the east the sky was glowing with soft pastel colors signifying the coming dawn. Nate stopped leaning against the rail.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there," Nate said seriously. "You really put your neck on the line for me and I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," she shrugged.

"Don't mention it? You could have lost your job."

"Nah, I'll be fine. You helped us finally nail Brewr which we've been trying to do for years. You did it in two weeks without even trying. So they can deal. It also helps that I'm on my director's good side," she grinned. "And besides, that's what friends do for each other. If you can't stick your neck out for your friends then who can you stick it out for?"

Nate looked at her eyebrows arching. She let out a short shocked laugh and knocked her shoulder into his.

"Yes, Nate, I'm still your friend," she said. "I never stopped being your friend."

"It's hard to tell these days," he said.

"That's because you've been hanging out with the wrong crowd," she ribbed.

Nate fell silent looking out towards the horizon. Marie frowned hoping she hadn't hit a sore note. Sighing she leaned back against the railing. There was just so much she didn't know about him these days.

"So…" she said breaking the silence. "This is the end of the road, huh? What are you going to do now? Got another crazy adventure planned?"

"No," he laughed lightening up. "I didn't even plan this one. I think I'm just going to go home and stay there for a while."

"Speaking of home," she said tentatively. "Do you ever think about going back?"

Nate whipped his head toward her shocked, "What? Why'd you have to… I mean… I can't…"

Growling frustratedly Nate turned sharply and started walking away. He couldn't believe she'd brought that up. Marie hurried after him.

"Nate, wait!" she called.

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

She grabbed him by the shoulder jerking him back, "You need to talk about it!"

"No, I don't," he said sharply facing her. "When I left I never looked back and you know that."

"Yeah, I do," she said voice just as sharp. "And I also know what it is like there without you. They miss you, Nate, all of them."

He laughed humorlessly, "Not all of them."

"It has been seven years, Nate!" she chided. "Don't you think it's about time you got over your bruised ego, sucked it up, and went home? Besides I know you found the treasure. Don't you think he deserves to know that too?"

"He wouldn't care," Nate said. "And I don't need to go back there just so he can tell me how much of my life I wasted doing what I love to do. I live my life the way I want to because I can and I don't need anyone's approval to that, especially not his. Now if you're done scolding me I've got other things to do."

He turned and started walking away again.

"What about your mom?" she called.

Nate stopped dead in his tracks fists clenching. He should have known Marie would play dirty. He spun around face taking on a reddish hue.

"Now that's taking it too far," he spat.

"Is it?" she asked. "Don't you think she deserves to know where you are? How you're doing?"

Marie paused walking up to him.

"Look, every time I go home she asks me if I've seen you or heard from you or know anything about where you are. Until now I've never really had much to tell her. But next time I go home and she asks those same questions I am not going to lie to her. So don't you dare even think about asking me to."

Marie stopped taking a breath. She calmed herself redness leaving her cheeks.

"I just want you to know the truth," she said softly. "They've all changed so much. Emily's grown up and you wouldn't even recognize Noah anymore. You've missed so much of their lives already. Can you really afford to waste anymore time?"

Nate went back to leaning on the railing and stared off towards the coming light of dawn. Marie could easily read the guilt on his face. She'd really driven the point home.

"Look, I'm not saying you should hop on a plane and leave tomorrow. I just want you to think about it."

They both stood silently for a while watching the colors glow steadily brighter.

"But despite it all," she said once again breaking the silence. "It was good to see you again."

He sighed turning to her, "It was good to see you to."

She quickly stepped toward him and wrapped him in a hug. After a moment he hugged her back. A strange nostalgia drifted around them. The both felt it, the sudden spark of what they'd had once upon a time, but deep down they both knew the flame had gone out years ago.

"Nate?" a voice called in the distance. "Nate?"

Marie pulled back out of the hug.

"Well," she said. "That's my cue."

In the distance Elena jogged up over the stairs and spotted them. She started walking towards them. Marie turned and began walking away. But at about fifteen steps she turned back.

"Oh, and Nate," she called. "Hold on to this one. She's good for you!"

Nate grinned as she turned to walk away. As she did his eyes drifted from her to Elena. They were so similar but so different, both unique and perfect in their own way. In the distance Marie disappeared over the edge of the stairs just as Elena reached him. Behind him the sun finally broke over the horizon bathing the temple in its golden glow. For the first time in weeks Nate was felt as if a new day had begun.


	27. Sunrise

"What was that all about?" Elena asked.

"Oh, nothing," he answered staring off into the distance. "Just a good-bye between old friends."

She didn't seem convinced. Something about him was still off, distant almost.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said shaking it off whatever it was. "I'm fine. How're you feeling?"

"Alright," she shrugged. "Still a little shaky after the whole Athena thing. It was really strange. I was still inside my body and I could see everything that was happening but I wasn't in control. But it's nothing years of therapy won't fix."

She chuckled, leaning back on the rail next to him. Sighing she let the moment pass. She looked up at him and ran her thumb down one of the many scratches on his face. She was almost certain she looked the same.

"Y'know, you make my job a lot harder than it needs to be," she said.

His eyebrows went up, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, before I met you guns and journalism weren't synonymous," she ribbed. "But at least we know I have an excellent writing career to fall back on if I ever get sick of it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I mean, what would you even write about?"

"Oh, I don't know... our fabulous adventures, maybe," she said.

"Nobody would believe it," he laughed.

"I never said I was going to write nonfiction," she grinned.

"Of course," he agreed rolling his eyes.

"I think people would buy it," she said. "I could write about the El Dorado adventure, call it something like Nathanial Drake and the Curse of El Dorado."

She waved her hands with a dramatic flourish and looked at him for approval. He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically and shook his head.

"Okay, one, my name is Nathan and you know that and two, really?"

"You're right," she agreed. "It's way too Indiana Jones for you."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" he asked feigning hurt.

"Nothing," she said. "I just never figured you for the fedora and bullwhip kinda guy."

"Oh..." he said. "So who's better looking, me or Harrison Ford?"

"Well..." she said dragging out the word.

"Well?" he asked. "Well what?"

"You," she answered hastily. "You, definitely you."

"You hesitated," he said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"I think you're hearing things," she said.

He crossed his arms turning away, "Oh, I see how it is."

"Don't be that way," she said worming her arm through his.

The conversation failed for a moment. Elena leaned against his side and they watched the sun rise further over the horizon. It illuminated the eastern sky in a blaze of colors. Pastel purples and pinks mixed with fiery golds and reds.

"But seriously," she said. "If I ever did write about our first adventure I think I'd call it something like Uncharted... Drake's Fortune."

Nate nodded, "Wait... Drake me or Drake, Sir Francis?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, not really," he shrugged. "And you know what?"

He grinned widely slinging her around in front of him and pulled her in close. She hooked her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I kinda like it."

* * *

**_Wow, oh my gosh. I can't believe it's finally over! I don't know about you guys reading this but I feel like I've been on a journey. After months of planning and research and just toughing it through the rough spots we've finally reached the end. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride as much as I have. I would just like to thank all of you who stuck it out with me and kept reading and I'd like to say how much I appreciate all your reviews and feedback. This is a hugh accomplishment for me. This is my first story of substantial length that I've ever finished and now holds all my personal records in writing. I'd also like to thank my good friend Katie who has acted as my editor throughout most of the proccess of writing this and stuck with me through the blocks. I couldn't have done it without her._**

**_And now it's time for some shameless self promotion! ;) So be sure to check out the beginning of my next fiction and sequel to this one, Uncharted: Pharoah's Hourglass, here on fan fiction. Happy trails and I wish you all luck in charting your own adventures! Until next time, this is Claudia McKnight signing off. Peace!_**

_DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction. Nathan Drake, his likeness, and any and all other Uncharted characters are all copyrighted to Naughty Dog Incorporated. There is no challenge to these copyrights intended by this story, as it is a non-sanctioned, unofficial work by the author._

All other characters, themes, ideas, and concepts belong to the author, Claudia McKnight © 2010-2011  



End file.
